El más lindo recuerdo
by Tutzy Cullen
Summary: Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO
1. Prefacio

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

Prefacio

Charlotte POV

_´´Mi madre dice que papá ha viajado por todo el mundo, que él siempre me quiso y que a pesar de que no está con nosotros, nunca lo ha podido olvidar.´´ Blasfemias –pensé-_

_Sé que mamá sufre cada vez que lo ve en una revista o en la tel. Sé que lo ama con locura y sobre todo sé que es mi papá, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera otro. Para mamá, él siempre sería su príncipe azul, pero para mí solamente era un ogro más. Ella ha cambiado para bien, siempre esta sonriente y me ayuda en todo, mis Tías me consienten y mis Tíos me protegen._

_Tío Jasper, es el hermano de mamá y dice que papá es un irresponsable, mientras Tía Rosalie la prima de mamá, no lo quiere ver ni en pintura, Tío Oso simplemente dice que no es su hermano, mientras Tía Alice decidió sacarlo de su vida. _

_Conozco a mis abuelos por foto, ya que viven en Canadá, saben que existo porque me ven por la webcam de mamá, se que Esme es mi abuela y llora cada vez que le digo adiós y mi abuelo Carlisle están lindo que a veces deseo que él fuera mi padre. _

_Quizás para cualquier niña de mi edad ´´El Griego´´ es el mejor escritor de cuentos y es verdad, yo era fan de él. Era mi escritor favorito, pero cuando me entere que era mi padre, cada uno de sus libros terminaron siendo cenizas._

_Tengo 15 años y me llamo Charlotte Swan, y aunque me duela aceptarlo soy hija de Edward Cullen, ´´el griego´´. _


	2. El Griego

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

1Capitulo

El griego

Bella POV

Han pasado ya 15 años desde la última vez que lo mire, entendí en ese instante que él no era el hombre que yo creía y sobre todo no era aquel que irradiaba de sinceridad y de amor, simplemente se volvió un ser insensible y sin escrúpulos. Había decidido hace 15 años hacerle una visita contándole sobre Charlotte, pero mi hermano me dijo que no, que él había tenido la oportunidad y no la provecho, al contrario me desterró. Jasper era mi hermano, un año mayor que yo, pero a pesar de todo, por no dejarme sola, decidió perder un año para estar siempre conmigo. Desde que supe que estaba embarazada de Charlotte las cosas se me hicieron fáciles, Rosalie y Alice montaron prácticamente una línea de ropa para niñas diciendo que todo lo que ellas diseñaran Charlotte lo utilizaría, Emmett había sido el tío consentido y siempre estaba en competencia con Jasper.

Mis papas habían muerto hace tiempo a Charlotte ya no le toco conocerlos, sabía que mis papas estarían orgullosos de mi, por a ver sacado a delante a mi niña. Ahora trabajaba ya en mi oficina, cercas de casa. Durante los primeros 10 años de Charlotte había trabajado en casa, editando libros, una que otra novela escribía, pero siempre bajo un seudónimo. No hacia firmas de libros, ni nada por el estilo, las fans mandaban sus libros para que se los firmase y se los regresaba. Pero cuando Charlotte cumplió 10 años decidí empezar a trabajar, después de aquel manuscrito.

_-Flash Back-_

_Sabía que en algún momento me lo toparía de nuevo, pero nunca creí que de esta manera. Por primera vez me había tocado editar un trabajo de ´´El griego´´. Charlotte era fan de él, si se enteraba que yo tenía su próximo libro en mis manos sería capaz de raptarlo y leerlo. Abrí el sobre, leyendo las instrucciones de Sam, el dueño de la editorial donde trabajo. _

_´´Bella, se que Charlotte es fan de ´´El griego´´ así que deseo que sea secreto que eres tú a quien le he dado el manuscrito de su nueva historia. Lo he revisado yo mismo y tiene ligeros errores, así que no creo que tardes mucho en corregirlo. Por favor cuida bien el trabajo de Edward Cullen, ya que no deseo tener problemas con su agente ni con él._

_At. Sam Uley ´´_

_-Fin flash back-_

Desde esa vez, cuando me llegaban los manuscritos de Edward los corregía en la oficina, Sam al principio no entendía por qué, hasta que le explique que él era el padre de Charlotte y no quería que ella se enterara. Ella estaba consciente del nombre de su padre, no se lo habíamos negado, tenia tanto derecho ella, pero él no. Sabía que si a ella llegaba a leer un sobre de donde venían los manuscritos, se enteraría que tengo comunicación él, aun sabiendo que es mentira, ya que la dirección ala que lo mandan es ala de la editorial.

-Cuando piensas decirle que ´´_el griego´´_ es Edward Cullen - dijo Alice, haciendo que me asustara

-Deja de hacer eso – le gruñí recogiendo los papeles que había tirado.

-Vamos no puedes negarle que su escritor favorito es el estúpido de Edward

-Es como si a ti te dijera que todas las bolsas coach que tienes son falsas – los ojos de Alice se abrieron de más, sabía que le daba en un punto débil pero ella tenía que entender.

-Creo que ya entendí tu punto, pero te todas maneras se entera

-Lo sé y no te estoy negando que no lo hare, solamente que hoy no deseo hacerlo. Por cierto tu madre dice que le mandes mas mercancía de ropa, que se le ha agotado la ropa interior y las blusas azules en corte en V – dije recogiendo mis cosas y cerrando mi laptop.

-Claro en la tarde hago el pedido por ella.

-Iremos por Charlotte a la academia de artes y de ahí a comer. ¿Qué te parece? – dije en lo que salíamos del edificio

-Por mi no hay problema, nos vemos en 15 minutos en _Bella Vita –_ despidiéndose con la mano

Eche la mochila al haciendo de atrás, la escuela donde iba Charlotte era una de las mejores de artes, Carlisle dijo que como era su única nieta, quería darle lo mejor y si estaba en sus manos lo haría. Ese día iba a reprocharle que no lo hiciera, pero sabía que él tenía razón en una cosa, _era su nieta _y podía regalarle lo que él quisiera. Los chicos y Carlisle había sido la figura paterna para Charlotte, cuando era el día del padre Emmett y Jasper siempre discutían sobre a quién le tocaba ir ese año al festival. Charlotte siempre pedía dos lugares en los festivales, ya que para ella ellos eran sus papas, aparte de Carlisle a quien lo adoraba. Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela, bajándome del carro, había tantas cosas que me recordaba esta escuela, se parecía tanto a la que había ido en Forks, donde lo conocí.

-Flash Back-

_Acaba de llegar de intercambio, mi hermano y yo estábamos nerviosos ya que aquí terminaríamos nuestras carreras. Deje mi Audi a un lado del convertible de Jasper, teníamos diferentes horarios por lo cual veníamos en autos separados. _

_-Vamos Bells, que se nos hace tarde – dijo casi jalándome_

_-Espero Jazz, todo va a salir bien. Que tanta prisa por entrar_

_-Será porque por fin pudimos ingresar aquí, no es que en Europa las escuelas sean malas, sino que simplemente ya me había hartado de lo mismo_

_-Sí, de lo único que deseabas escapar es de María – dije tomándole de la mano _

_Muchas de las muchachas alrededor de nosotros se nos quedaban viendo, sabíamos los dos que casi no nos parecimos, él se parecía más mamá y yo a papá. Pero si nos mirabas fijamente encontrabas los parentescos. _

_-Oh Calla ¡Bells!, deja de recordármela cada vez que puedes_

_-Jajá claro Jazz _

_-Es enserio – dijo queriendo ocultar su risa_

_-Vamos que se nos hace tarde_

_Cuando llegamos a dirección nos habían dado nuestros horarios, teníamos las mismas clases así que podríamos sentarnos juntos y no tendríamos problemas con las tareas. Nos tocaba literatura a primera hora, Jasper sabía que esa era mi materia favorita, aun que a él no le iba tan mal, nunca fue su especialidad. _

_-Bueno chicos, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros Jasper y Isabella Swan, bien creo que solamente hay dos lugares vacios, Isabella con el señor Cullen y Jasper con la señorita Cullen._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente hicimos lo que se nos ordeno. Era la primera vez que nos sentábamos lejos, quizás separados ya que su mesa estaba enfrente de la mía. Por momentos me preocupe por él, ya que María había sido su compañera de asiento en literatura en la otra escuela, solamente espero que ella no sea igual que María._

_-Hola, soy Edward Cullen – dijo mi compañero_

_Sabía que estaba mal quedarse viendo fijamente a alguien, pero es que quería comprobar que era verdad la hermosura que desprendía este hombre, sus ojos color esmeralda, su pelo cobrizo sin tener un peinado fijo y su cuerpo que era de infarto. _

_-Mucho gusto, Bella _

_-Encantado – dijo sonriendo, me quede embelesada con su sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara._

_La clase siguió sin contratiempos, Jasper volteaba a verme por momentos, sabía que estaba cómodo, Alice –hermana de Edward- era muy simpática y Edward igual. _

_-fin flash back-_

-Mamá… ¡mamá! – grito Charlotte

-Perdón – me sonroje

-No cambias enserio, vámonos que tío Jasper dijo que me llevaría a patinar – dijo tomándome del brazo

-Si lo sé, iré con ustedes. Tengo rato que no voy a patinar – dije abriéndole la puerta del carro

-Sí, tienes bastante tiempo, todavía no entiendo cómo es que nunca te dedicaste al patinaje – dijo entrando al carro

Nunca pude hacerlo eran dos cosas de lo que más amaba, la literatura o el patinaje. Sabía que el patinaje era un hobbie del cual siempre quise dejarlo para mis tiempos libres y des estresarme y más ahora que sabía que en algún momento me llegaría a topar con _él. _

Llegamos a la pista de hielo _Charlotte_, cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Charlotte había decidido venirme a vivir a San Diego, Jasper y Alice se vinieron después, ya que Alice tenía que terminar la escuela. Emmett y Rosalie era otro cuento, ellos llegaron a mitad de la carrera ya que Edward había regresado a Forks con su familia, tuvieron varias peleas. Algunas de ellas yo fui tema de conversación. Él quería saber de mí, algo que Emmett y su familia habían decidido ocultarle. Alice es prima de Emmett y de Edward, aunque si ahora le preguntas por él, simplemente dice que no tiene a ningún primo que se llame así.

-Vamos mamá, no sé qué te pasa últimamente has estado tan perdida, quiero creer que todo está bien. ¿Por qué todo está bien verdad?

-Si todo está muy bien, ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo va mal? – dándole un beso en la frente.

-No lo sé mamá, a veces quisiera poderte leer la mente – dijo cruzando la calle para entrar a la pista.

-Flash Back-

_Estábamos esperando las calificaciones de final del semestre. Sabía que a partir de estas calificaciones podría aplicar para una buena universidad. Pero lo que más me inquieta es que Edward y yo teníamos que separarnos, pero lo que él no sabía que yo estaba aplicando para la misma universidad que él. _

_-¿Amor que tanto piensas?- dijo abrazándome_

_-En nada, simplemente quiero salir bien este semestre_

_-Bella eres la más inteligente de todo el colegio – dándome un beso en la cien_

_-Aja – dije_

_-Sabes a veces quisiera poderte leer la mente – dándome un beso en los labios_

-Fin Flash Back-

-Por fin sales de tu ensoñación, Alice te está esperando en el área de comida –dijo Jasper abrazándome

-Voy iré por mis patines primero

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo verdad, Alice me conto lo que paso con el manuscrito.

-Si lo sé, cuando crea que es tiempo te lo diré bien si, deseo patinar un rato.

-Adelante es toda tuya.

Jasper hace tiempo se había vuelto instructor de este lugar por las tardes, Alice lo acompañaba cuando no tenía mucho trabajo. Fui a saludar a Zully, la mejor amiga de Charlotte.

-Hola Zully, aquí anda Charlotte tomate un descanso – dije

-Pero acaba de empezar mi turno y no hay nadie quien me haga segunda – dijo sonrojándose

-No te preocupes, creo que Emmett anda cercas de aquí ahorita le digo que mande a alguien

-Muchas gracias – dijo saltando en su lugar, igual que su madre.

Zully era la hija de Alice y Jasper. Cuando Emmett dijo que necesitaba un ayudante en el área de patines, pareció como si a Zully le hubieran dicho que _King of Lion_ se presentaba en la ciudad. Jasper no quería que trabajara todavía, pero tuve que hablar con él diciéndole que tenía que dejarla crecer. Busque a Emmett con la mirada, ya no deseaba buscarlo en su oficina. Nos había pasado que lo encontrábamos en pleno acto con Rosalie y era algo difícil de olvidar y sobre todo de callarlo.

-Emmett Cullen, se le solicita en el área de patines – dije por el interphone, haciendo que Alice riera.

Sabíamos que tampoco le gustaba que lo voceáramos, decía que no era un mercado donde se le hablaba a la gente promocionando los descuentos en verduras y productos.

-Isabella – grito desde su oficina, haciendo que Jasper, Alice, Charlotte, Zully y yo riéramos a carcajada abierta.

Salió de la oficina abrochándose los pantalones, sabía que me haría pagarle caro esto, pero aquí no era un hotel.

-Espero que haya sido de suma importancia él a verme sacado de mí… de mí…

-Emmett súbete la cremallera del pantalón en primera, segunda déjame quitarte el lápiz labial de aquí – quitándole la marca de labios de Rosalie en el cuello – y sobre todo ponte a trabajar, como tú dices aquí no es un mercado, entonces tampoco es un hotel.

-Pero… pero… Bella – dijo haciendo puchero- vamos Emmett es un lugar para la familia, como se te ocurre andar cogiendo en tu oficina sabiendo que todos te pueden escuchar.

-¡Hermanita!- dijo tapándose los odios, mientras yo rodaba los ojos- no digas esas palabras aquí, que no vez que ahí niños – casi chillando

-Pues quiero decirte, que tu no pensabas eso hace unos minutos

-Ya vale pues no pelearemos por tonterías – dijo despeinándome- bueno y para que me ocupa en mi área de patines, por cierto donde esta Zully

-Zully está con Charlotte y Jasper, deja de explotar a tu sobrina – dije pegándole en el hombro

-Oye yo no la exploto, ella se ofreció a cuidar aquí, mientras tú sabes no – moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo

-Oso tu nunca cambias, ponte a trabajar – dije tomando mis patines y caminando hacia Alice

Llegue a la mesa, viendo como Alice todavía se retorcía de la risa. Rosalie venia saliendo del baño, a pesar de que era mi prima, teníamos nuestros pequeños roces, como en este momento quizás puede a ver uno o quizás no.

-Hola – dije saludándola

-No puedo creer que puedas controlar también a Emmett – dijo haciéndonos reír

-Vaya yo me esperaba una sesión de gritos – mientras me ponía los patines

-Créeme ya no es raro que seas tú quien le hable por el interphone, pero no te preocupes, tampoco pensaba terminarlo aquí. Creo que primero está la salud mental de todos los aquí presentes – haciendo que riéramos.

A veces la manera de hablar de nosotras era tan común, que hablar de sexo o de nuestras relaciones íntimas, no eran tabos ni mucho menos había prejuicios.

-Lo que tu digas Rosalie

Entre a la pista, voltee a ver a Charlotte junto con Zully, estaban patinando y riendo entre ellas. Jasper daba su clase, mientras Eric ponía la canción que siempre practicaba, _Un Paso Más. _Ya había empezado a superar todos aquellos recuerdos, después de los quince años sola con mi hija, había aprendido que no necesitaba de alguien para salir adelante, había terminado la universidad con ayuda de mis amigos, los chicos cuidaban a Charlotte mientras yo estudiaba para mis exámenes. Tengo mucho que agradecerles.

Empecé a patinar dejando que el frio del lugar me quemara la piel y la sensación del frio recorriera mi cuerpo. Hace tiempo que no había experimentado nada de esto, hace unos meses había dejado de patinar después de haberme lastimado el tobillo, por a verme imaginado verlo entre las gradas del lugar.

Charlotte volteaba a verme dándome aquella sonrisa que era igual ala de él, sus ojos eran una vil copia, su pelo era igual que el mío. Tenían tanto parecido, que siempre me imaginaba que era él, el que me miraba y no Charlotte.

Poco a poco la canción se iba acabando y volvía a mi realidad, me acerque hacia donde estaban los chicos y termine mi demostración ahí. Escuche gritos y aplausos cuando abrí los ojos, voltee a ver que varios clientes participaban en eso y mi familia igual, pero lo que me dejo mas desconcertada, fue ver como aquel rostro tan familiar, se encontraba entre las mismas gradas, dándome aquella sonrisa que el solamente podría hacer.

_Edward – susurre_


	3. Similitudes

2Capitulo

Similitudes

Bella POV

Jasper se acerco a mí, tomándome en sus brazos.

-Estuviste genial, insisto por qué no tomaste esta carrera

Lo escuchaba pero no le prestaba atención, mi atención estaba hacia él personaje de las gradas. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tenso, sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no creía que fuera demasiado rápido.

-Bells ¿qué pasa? – dijo Jasper, quien estaba enfrente de mí

-Nada - susurre

-Ven acompáñame - dijo

Salimos de la pista, escuche como Charlotte me gritaba, haciendo que Jasper le respondiera que ahorita volvíamos. No estaba en shock, estaba consciente que él iba a estar aquí y que lo iba a volver a ver. Vi como Jasper abría la puerta de los vestuarios, los que se utilizaban cuando había competencias.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? Charlotte me ha dicho que has estado demasiado despistada – dijo sentándome en la primera banca y él solamente se puso a mi estatura.

-Edward volvió – dije

-¿Cómo? Se suponía que todo se manejaba por correo

-Sí, pero Sam me había dicho que vendría a San Diego a ver cómo iba la redacción de su libro, él no sabe que yo soy la editora en jefe y sobre todo…

-No sabe de Charlotte – suspiro, levantándose y sentándose a un lado de mi, jalándome para abrazarme- tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, tu selo ibas a decir pero él decidió ir sé, no te escucho, al contrario te volteo la cara.

-Lo sé, pero me da algo de miedo decirle que tiene un hija, son quince años Jasper. Lo pude a ver buscado, Emmett siempre estuvo con nosotros y Alice también, sobre todo Esme y Carlisle aunque se encuentren en Canadá

-Bella, te recuerdo que tú eras quien se lo quería decir. Emmett y Alice tomaron la decisión de ocultárselo, igual que Carlisle y Esme, su prioridad siempre ha sido Charlotte, igual que para nosotros. El se lo perdió, él quería más a su carrera que a ti. ¿Qué fue lo que paso haya afuera?- pregunto

-El estaba entre las gradas – dije viéndolo

Se enojaría, lo sé. Pero tenía que decirle la verdad, nunca había habido secretos entre nosotros y hoy no iba a empezar hacerlo. Se tenso con el solo hecho de escuchar que él estaba cercas de nosotros, Jasper nunca le había perdonado él solo hecho de haberme dejado, sí no que también era su mejor amigo.

-Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo tomándome de la muñeca

-Jasper cuidado todavía traigo los patines – dije

-Lo siento – dijo esperando a que me quitara los patines

Salimos del vestuario, volteamos a todos lados, esperando que él ya no estuviera aquí. La última vez que había visto a Jasper así, fue cuando yo iba a tener a Charlotte, estaba más que nervioso, ya que él y Alice habían salido de compras y Emmett y Rosalie estaban en Nueva York, iban a firmar el contrato para este lugar, es por eso que se llamaba igual que mi hija.

Alice estaba volteando a vernos con curiosidad, mientras Charlotte terminaba de ponerse los tennis igual que Zully.

-Chicos, vamos a casa. Me está dando hambre y hoy tengo ganas de hacer pasta – dijo Jasper

-¡Sí! – grito Zully y Charlotte

-Papá eres el mejor – dijo Zully colgándose al cuello

Voltee a ver a Charlotte, notando que sonreía con nostalgia. A veces era algo difícil no ver sus acciones ante estos comentarios. Jasper también lo noto.

-¿Que tu no me darás un abrazo?- dijo Jasper haciendo puchero

-Cla… Claro – dijo aclarándose la voz

Se acerco a Jasper y lo abrazo. Cuando tenía 7 años le pidió permiso a Jasper de poderle decir papá sin que Emmett se enterara, ya que él era un poco celoso con ellas.

-Eres el mejor papá– le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Emmett volteo a vernos con cara de una explicación, yo solamente moví los hombros, pasando desapercibida su mirada.

-¿Cómo que papá? – dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido

-Oh vamos tío oso, tu eres el mejor tío que he tenido en mi vida

-Lo sé pequeña solamente quería que me lo dijeras – abrazando a Zully y Charlotte al mismo tiempo

-¡Tío! - gritaron las dos

-Emmett ten más cuidado con mis niñas – dijo Jasper

-Ya vámonos, estos dos cavernícolas van a empezar con sus tonterías

Dejamos a los chicos atrás, esperando que arreglaran sus indiferencias. Rosalie espero a Emmett, mientras Alice y Zully se venía con nosotros al igual que Jasper. A pesar de tantos años juntos, ninguno queríamos vivir por separado, entre todos habíamos comprado nuestras casas cercas. Jasper y Alice vivían a un lado nosotros, teniendo como vecinos de enfrente a Emmett y Rosalie.

Jasper había decidido cercar las dos cosas para tener un patio grande. Decía que le recordaba mucho la casa que teníamos en Europa con nuestros papás.

-Bien, Zully y Charlotte vayan a lavarse las manos que les toca cortar un poco de verdura para la ensalada. Bella tú pondrás el agua a fuego lento, creo que mejor no, no quiero que te quemes, mejor pon la mesa – le saque la lengua al haberme cambiado de tarea, como todos sabían yo no era cien por ciento hábil para algunas cosas, tenía mis momentos de torpeza – y Alice tu pondrás el agua a hervir, no vayas a dejar que se te queme amor –

-Está bien – dijimos al mismo tiempo

Lo que resto del día nos la pasamos haciendo bromas, me encantaba ver a mi hija sonreír, y por momentos me cachaba viéndola. Era mi más lindo recuerdo, mi mayor tesoro. A pesar de que con su padre no pudimos tener una maravillosa familia como muchas veces lo soñé, no dejo de darle gracias por el maravilloso angelito que me dejo.

Emmett y Rosalie habían llegado algo tarde, decidimos no preguntarles, ya que el zíper del pantalón de Emmett venía abajo. Rosalie se percato de eso y se volteo quedando delante de él.

-Amor ¿qué haces? Hay niñas aquí presentes– dije entre susurros poniéndose rojo

-Nada, solamente haciendo algo que se me olvido hacer hace rato – dijo Rosalie

-Amor aquí no, en casa si quieres. Pero estamos en la casa de la pequeña Sor Bella de la Cruz – dicho esto le avente el primer cojín que encontré

-Emmett te estoy subiendo el zíper, amor –

Escuchamos como sonó el zíper, haciendo que Emmett y Jasper tragaran seco.

-Listo, vamos a comer que tengo hambre

La cena no pasó a mayores, Zully y Charlotte se subieron a la habitación. Dejándonos a nosotros solos. Salimos al jardín, Alice se subió al columpio que habíamos hecho con una llanta, Emmett se tiro al pasto, dejándonos a nosotros tres sentarnos en las sillas, cercas de ellos.

-Listo, ahora que es lo que pasa, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

-Edward esta aquí – dije volteando a ver a Alice

-Con permiso, iré a ponerme un suéter me está dando frio

Jasper solamente negó, sabíamos que para Alice era algo complicado aceptar que Edward se alejo de nosotros y sobre todo de ella.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? Y ¿Cómo es que apenas nos lo dices? – dijo Emmett

-Me entere hace un mes, más o menos. Se acuerdan que estoy editando el libro del escritor ´´_El Griego´´ _

-Sí, es él escritor favorito de Charlotte, y eso ¿a qué viene? – dijo Rosalie

-´´_El Griego´´_ es Edward – dije

Ninguno decía nada, Emmett solamente aventó la rama que tenía en las manos. A pesar de todo este tiempo, nunca supe exactamente por qué se pelearon, y sinceramente no deseo saberlo. Rosalie jugaba con sus dedos, sabía que algo escondía, no por nada se comportaba así.

-Rosalie ya di lo que sabes – dije, se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo soltó aire

-Hoy lo mire, pensé que era una broma. Estabas tú patinando cuando vi que se sentaba entre las gradas, me acerque a él a decirle que se fuera, que no era bienvenido en el lugar, pero su respuesta fue que lo haría hasta que tu terminaras de patinar.

-Es por eso que ya no estaba cuando salí – dije más para mi, que para ellos

-Exacto – contesto

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Edward no puede hacerte nada. El simplemente te dejo y no quiso escucharte. – comento Emmett

-Lo sé Emmett, pero lo que más me preocupa es Charlotte, no sé cómo se lo tomara. Sé que no puedo seguir escondiéndole esto, ya se ha dado cuenta que ando muy despistada y no tarda mucho en que se dé cuenta de que él es su papá. No quiero que se lo encuentre, es que no se dan cuenta que son tan parecidos. – casi grite

-Calma Bella, con gritos no solucionaras nada. Y si se llegan a topar, el no tiene por qué intuir que es su hija, no creo que vayas a querer ponerle un cartel que diga, _soy hija de Edward Cullen_ – dijo Emmett, tratando de aligerar la tensión

Solté aire, sabía que él tenía razón. En algún dichoso momento ellos se llegarían a topar, Charlotte era su fan, _desde niña_. Alice le había regalado el primer libro y cada ejemplar que salía, ella se lo daba. Charlotte se emocionaba tanto, cuando se daba cuenta que eran primera edición y que eran el segundo libro impreso o el primero. Todos sabíamos que el apellido Cullen, movía mares y tierras, pero a veces no sabias hasta que punto. Era el único capricho que yo le había permitido a Alice hacerle a Charlotte, ya que tanto como a mí y a mi hija no nos gustaba ir de compras.

-No creo que se pueda hacer mucho, solamente no esperes a que Charlotte se entere por otra parte. Sé que los únicos que sabemos que ella es hija de Edward, somos nosotros y mis padres. Pero hay gente que llega a hacer demasiado irritante y puede comprarlos. Porque sabes que Charlotte tiene la marca de nosotros verdad

Sabia de que marca hablaba, en el cuello de lado derecho, tenían la marca de media luna. Era algo raro, ya que ni el propio Carlisle sabia que se debía esa marca, su padre la tenía en forma de lugar, Carlisle, Emmett y Alice, la tenían en color rosado. Edward y Charlotte era un poco más oscura.

-Y sabes que no es fácil de ocultarla, y sobre todo a Charlotte a ella le gusta mostrarla, dice que a pesar de que no tiene edad…

-A pesar de que no tiene edad para un tatuaje, esa media luna representa a uno. – continúe yo- lo sé Emmett, no se preocupen chicos, buscare la manera de contárselo.

La noche paso demasiado rápido, Alice regreso después que terminamos hablar, sabía que se había encontrado detrás de la puerta, traía los ojos hinchados, _había llorado._ Emmett y Rosalie se despidieron diciendo que tenían que ir a cerrar la pista, Jasper y Alice se marcharon, dejando a Zully en la casa. A mí no me afectaba que se quedara a dormir, el cuarto de Charlotte estaba acondicionada a las dos.

-Buenas noches princesas – dije tapándolas

-Buenas noches tía – dijo Zully

-Buenas noches mamá -

---

Los días pasaban y yo, ya no supe más de él. Sam me había comentado que había regresado a donde vivía. Esos días fueron gloría para mi, Charlotte seguía observándome, en algunos momentos me ponía nerviosa y a pesar de que se reía de mi, siempre e preguntaba si estaba bien. Buscaba la manera de decirle quien era su padre, ella nunca me lo pregunto, justificándose que si él nunca se intereso por ella, ella tampoco lo haría. Yo nunca le prohibí preguntarme por él, simplemente ella tomaba las decisiones sobre ese tema. Pero algo en mi me decía que ya era tiempo de decírselo.

Los días pasaban y se volvieron meses, ya estábamos cercas del cumpleaños número diez y seis de Charlotte, Zully y ella estaban emocionadas porque Emmett les iba aprestar la pista para hacer la fiesta ahí.

-Bella ocupamos hablar – dijo Jasper

-¿Qué paso Jazz?

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero quiero regalarle algo a Charlotte – dijo

-Y porque me pides permiso – dije algo confundida

-Bueno, tú sabes…

-Jasper

-Bueno está bien, quiero regalarle un carro – dijo

-Jasper, yo… la verdad…

-Sé que tú querías comprárselo, pero por favor déjame hacerle ese pequeño regalo, Zully me acompaño a verlos, ya sabes le dio por la onda de los carros, algo que no comprendo, sabiendo que Alice es de la ropa – empezando a reír

-Te recuerdo que nuestra familia nunca ha sido normal

-Cierto – dijo riendo- entonces

-Un carro- dije pensativa- la verdad es que si lo necesita, pero con una condición, tu le vas a enseñar a manejar y también a Zully, y nada de hacer trampas, te vas a encargar de los gastos del carro. – dije

No es que fuera egoísta, pero era su regalo él tenía que llevarse esas de perder.

-Está bien, yo me hare cargo de todo el tramite – dijo sonriendo

-Sabes a veces siento que tu eres él menor – dije

-Sabes que no, te gane por 5 minutos – dijo sonriente

-Tonto

-Torpe

-Ya, ya dejen de pelear – dijo Charlotte entrando a la casa.

Los dos nos soltamos riendo, Charlotte venia algo sucia. Algo que ella había sacado de mi, era la torpeza pero no tan extrema.

-No, no pregunten qué paso, simplemente iré a cambiarme –

Los dos volteamos a vernos aguantándonos la risa. Cuando escuche la puerta de su cuarto cerrar, soltamos la carcajada.

-Definitivamente eso lo saco de ti – dijo Jasper

-Si definitivamente

-Bueno iré por Zully para ya sabes

Me despedí de Jasper y prendí la tele de la cocina.

-Charlotte, ¿qué quieres comer? – grite

-Má, no grites. Y quiero pasta – dijo

-¿Pasta? Pero que no acabamos de comer pasta ayer

-Si, y antier y antes de antier

-Charlotte otra cosa – dije limpiándome las manos y dejando el trapo en la mesa.

-Amm bueno, podemos ir por pizza ¿te parece? – dijo haciendo puchero

-Vamos pues, ve por las llaves del auto en lo que voy por mi bolsa

Salimos hacia _Vita_ la pizzería de la familia de Ángela, a pesar de que Charlotte no me había dicho nada, pero Ángela y yo intuíamos que solamente le gustaba ir ahí para ver a Ángel, el hijo de Ángela y Ben. Llegamos a la pizzería, me di cuenta que ahí estaba Ángela y Ben. Salí del carro esperando a que saliera Charlotte, me daba tanta alegría saber que por fin se había empezado a fijar en alguien. Se pasaba el fleco de un lado a otro, mientras que con la otra mano se pintaba los labios con brillo.

-Vamos Charlotte el chico que de verdad sienta algo por ti, le gustaras tal cual eres, no necesitas lápiz labial ni maquillaje cariño, eres hermosa – _y te pareces tanto a él._

Vi como se sonrojo, bajo del carro, pasando su brazo por el mío. Entramos buscando una mesa, cuando Ángela se acerco a nosotras.

-Bienvenidas chicas, vénganse con nosotros. Íbamos a empezar a cenar – dijo dirigiéndonos al área privada del lugar, donde comían ella y su familia.

-Ángela no deberías

-Vamos Bella, no creo que a Ben le moleste que comas con nosotros, ni tampoco creo que a Ángel le moleste mucho que hayan venido – volteando a ver a Charlotte quien se encontraba sonrojada

-Ya dejen de decir eso – dijo entre dientes

-Oh vamos si son tan monos – dijo Ángela

-Ya Ángela, deja que ellos se conozcan. Aunque no me molestaría unir nuestras familias - comente

-Dios hablan como si yo no estuviera aquí – dijo

Ángela y yo nos empezamos a reír, sabíamos que esos dos no tardarían en estar juntos. Me acerque a saludar a Ben y a Ángel.

-Bueno y ¿a qué se debe tan agradable visita? – dijo Ben

-Charlotte quería venir a comer pizza y la traje – dije volteando a ver a Charlotte quien estaba entretenida hablando con Ángel

-Creo que nuestros hijos no, nos hacen caso – dijo Ben

-Y tengo lo por seguro que pronto será mi nuero – dije entre risas

-Mujeres – oí que bufo haciendo que nos riéramos más, llamando la atención de nuestros hijos.

Ángela y Ben me contaron de las nuevas noticias, iban abrir un restaurante más, cercas de la costa. Ya que Ángel se iría a la universidad de los Ángeles el verano que viene. Eso es una de las cosas porque Charlotte a veces anda triste. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos acompañaron al estacionamiento.

-Bueno Bella ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Ben

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije

-Te conozco señorita no por nada te muerdes las uñas y estas como que ansiosa

-Edward estuvo aquí en San Diego un tiempo, soy la editora de su nuevo libro – dije

-Diablos, ¿Qué hace ese estúpido aquí?

-Prácticamente Emmett se pregunto lo mismo y Jasper también – dije sonriendo débilmente

-¿Se lo has dicho a Charlotte? – pregunto Ángela

-No, ella siempre me ha dicho que no preguntara por él, que si él nunca tuvo el tiempo de conocerla, de saber que vendría al mundo, ella no tiene por qué hacerlo. Sé que está mal, he intentado encontrar la manera de decirle que su padre puede que regrese a San Diego, pero me da miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar ella.

-Pero aun así ella necesita saber que su padre está aquí, te imaginas si se lo llega a encontrar. Bella la….

-Sí, si lo sé. La marca – dije – pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella tiene que saberlo pero todavía no encuentro el momento.

Escuche como carraspeo alguien detrás de nosotros, era Charlotte, quien tenía los ojos brillosos. Sabía que iba a llorar y que estaba enojada, no le gustaba que se tocara el tema de su padre, con nadie. Con migo con trabajos llego a preguntar cómo era realmente.

-Yo no quiero saber de él, si él está en San Diego. No es por mí, él no sabe de mi existencia ni debe de saberlo – dijo tratando de mantener la voz firme –

Se alejo de nosotros, esperando a un lado de la puerta del carro.

-Este… voy a ver… -

-Ve Ángel, creo que en este momento te necesita más a ti , que a mí – dije sonriéndole

-No se preocupe, ella la quiere y mucho. Simplemente el hablar de su padre la pone así.

Yo solamente asentí, vi como Ángel hablaba con ella. Entendía que era difícil para ella, más que para mí. Charlotte se abrazo a Ángel como si su vida dependiera de él. Verlos a ellos me hizo recordar las veces en que Edward estuvo conmigo así, compartiendo un abrazo de los que nunca he podido olvidar y mucho menos a habido alguien que llene ese hueco.

Se separaron viéndose uno al otro y cuando menos lo imagine, el pasaba su mechón detrás de su oreja, acercando su rostro cada vez más. Hasta sentir el pequeño roce de sus labios. Suspire, ¿_así es como yo me miraba con Edward?, ¿así es como era nuestro amor antes de que él echara todo por la borda?_

-Sabes – susurro Ángela- esa pareja me recuerda tanto a una

-¿Sí? – pregunte desconcertada, sin quitar la vista de ellos.

-A la tuya con Edward.- suspire, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

-Solamente espero que ellos tengan la oportunidad que yo nunca tuve- dije quitándome una lagrima traicionera de mi mejilla.


	4. Una Rosa Marchita

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

3Capitulo

Una Rosa Marchita

Bella POV

Ángela tenía razón, el verlos a ellos dos, era verme a mí con Edward. Aunque me costara aceptarlo, su relación era similar a la que nosotros tuvimos, solamente que Charlotte era un año menor que Ángel.

-El destino para todos es diferente Bella, quizás el que Edward regrese es para a aclarar ese pasado – dijo Ángela

-Al final de cuentas, no puede arreglar nada. Yo lo amaba y me dejo sola. Crees que fue fácil para mí salir adelante – dije

-Cariño yo sé que no, pero tienes que escuchar su versión ¿no crees?

-No lo sé, en primera no nos hemos visto, así que ahorita no puedo decir nada al respecto, solamente espero que niña no sufra –dije

-Tiene que aprender, es mi hijo el que se adueño de su corazón, pero yo no me interpondré en ellos, solamente cuando crea que es necesario – dijo

Ángela tenía razón, ella tenía que aprender. Sé que Ángel no la hará sufrir, él la quiere desde que son niños.

-No es que quiera ser aguafiestas, pero tengo que alejar a esa parejita, si no, nunca llegaremos a casa – comente

-Creo que sonara como mamá mala, pero te ayudare

-Ángel tienes que lavar los trastes cariño – dijo sonando algo burlesca.

Vi como los dos brincaron, sabía que había roto su burbuja. Los dos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta del espectáculo que habían hecho delante de nosotras.

-Charlotte tenemos que ir a casa – dije

-Si mamá – dijo en susurro

Me subí al carro y prendí la radio, no quería escuchar cómo se despedían. A mí no me gustaba que Jasper se pusiera detrás de la puerta de la casa a escuchar lo que Edward me decía. Oí como Charlotte abrió la puerta y cerro, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Y bien ¿Qué tal besa? – pregunte dando marcha al carro

-¡Mamá! - dijo poniéndose roja

-Vamos, tan siquiera tiene que besar bien, para que hayan durado que, unos 5 minutos – dije riéndome de ella

-Sí, si besa bien – dijo entre dientes

-Perdón no te escuche – sabía que no me creería, lo hacía por molestarla

-Que besa bien, muy bien – dijo suspirando la ultima parte.

Sabía que era sentirse entre las nubes después de un beso, con Edward lo viví muchas veces. Alice siempre se reía de mí, diciendo que subía al cielo y que cuando regresaba estaba más tonta.

-¿Por qué suspiras?- pregunto

-No lo sé – conteste aparcando en casa

-Mamá – dijo bajando del carro

-Si – en lo que abría la puerta de la casa

Charlotte no decía nada, entramos a la casa dejando nuestras cosas en la mesa del recibidor y entramos a la cocina.

-¿Quién es mi papá? – pregunto sentándose en la barra enfrente del lavabo de trastes.

-Ven vamos a la sala – dije tomándola de la mano

Se sentó en el sillón pegado a la chimenea, mientras yo me senté en la mesita delante de ella. Tenía que explicarle quien era y a que se dedicaba, yo ya no podía seguirle negando esto a mi hija, ella tenía que saber quién era, y si quería conocerlo o no, era su decisión.

-Charlotte, no quiero que por lo que acabas de escuchar te sientas comprometida- dije quitándole el cabello de la cara

-Sí, bueno… -soltó aire- la verdad es que tengo curiosidad, la otra vez sin querer escuche como hablaban mis tíos y tú en el jardín, se que está mal escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero es que tenia curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-

-Lo mismo que con Ángela, que un tal Edward había regresado. ¿Es él? Ese tal Edward ¿es mi papá?

Yo solo asentí y la abrace. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, sabía que empezaría a llorar, es por eso que ella nunca había querido tomar el tema. Pero cuando era el día del padre lo único que hacía era encerrarse en su habitación, Jasper había hablado con ella muchas veces explicándole que no tenía a su papa con ella, pero que estaba él y Emmett, que ellos no querían ocupar ese lugar, pero tampoco la dejarían sola.

-No llores cariño, no tienes por qué hacerlo – limpiándole el rostro

-¿Por qué nunca quiso conocerme?

-No lo sé, amor. Lo último que supe de él, fue que se había ido de Forks después de cortar.

-O sea que nunca le dijiste de mi – pregunto confundida

-El día que le iba a decir…

-Flash Back-

_Estaba afuera de la casa de Edward esperando entregarle el resultado del hospital. Sabía que no era para retenerlo, por mí, que se fuera, pero quería que supiera que iba a ser padre. No me importaba si se quería hacer cargo o no, yo lo iba a tener. _

_Escuche como el volvo se aparcaba, en lo que yo bajaba del carro con una caja donde venía todo lo que él me había regalado junto con él sobre. _

_-Bella – dijo acercándose a mi _

_-Edward, solamente venia a entregarte esto- dije tratando de no llorar – son tus cosas _

_-No tenias porque …- _

_-Sí, si tenía. No quería tener nada material que te recordara, igual también vengo por mis cosas._

_Edward me miraba como un bicho raro, como si algo me hubiera picado. Sabía que era algo difícil de creer que yo tuviera fortaleza para plantarme delante de él. _

_-Bella, en verdad todo esto te lo regale porque quería, no porque fuera un protocolo de novios. – dijo molesto_

_-Edward no importa si sea por protocolo o no, no deseo tener nada material, que haya sido tuyo. Tú bien sabias que yo no deseaba nada de esto, que a mí los regalos no me gustan y aun así me los diste. _

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, me acerque y deje la caja en el piso, y regrese a mi lugar._

_-Edward tenemos que hablar– dije _

_-No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya habíamos dicho todo hace una semana – contesto_

_-En verdad Edward, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros. _

_-Isabella ya no hay nosotros – dijo tomando la caja y entrando a su casa. _

_Al día siguiente regrese a casa de los Cullen para poder volver hablar con él. Pero Esme me había dicho que él ya se había ido._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Charlotte lloraba en mis brazos, no tuve fuerzas de decirle exactamente lo que había hecho su padre. Sé que no estaba bien, no quería que lo odiara, quería que ella lo conociera y que lo juzgara por su propia mano.

-¿A qué se dedica Edward? – tome aire, de todas maneras se llegaría a enterar

-Es escritor- dije

-¿Trabaja en el mismo lugar que tú? – pregunto sorprendida

-No, bueno hasta hace poco – dije- pero se ha regresado donde vivía antes.

-Creo que es lo mejor, estamos bien sin él – dijo limpiándose el rostro

Se levanto con cuidado y fue a su habitación, escuche un golpe seco. Negué con la cabeza tratando de no reír mucho, ya que sabía que se había tropezado o golpeado. _Estoy bien –grito-_. Bajo casi corriendo de las escaleras, con el rostro limpio, aunque su nariz seguía roja. Saco un tomo de su mochila, era color azul. Mi piel se puso chinita al verlo, sabía que cuento era.

_-´´El más lindo recuerdo´´-_ dije-pero que…

-Lo sé – dijo

-¿cómo lo tienes tú?, si Sam se entera que tienes una copia del manuscrito de ´´El Griego´´ -_tu padre-_ me va a matar.

-Perdón, pero es que – suspiro- hace un mes estaba limpiando la biblioteca y lo encontré, se que estaba mal, pero la curiosidad…

-Ya sé, mato al gato- suspire- Charlotte no se lo tienes que enseñar a nadie, ni a Zully. Es mi trabajo editar ese cuento – dije

-Lo sé, mamá y para que te des una idea. Ahí algunas cosas que quisiera comentarte sobre él. Ya lo leí y está muy bueno, pero ahí capítulos donde siento que todavía hay partes que faltan, como si la historia no estuviera cien por ciento terminada. Como que trata de decir algo a través de él o como si esperara a que una persona en especial lo leyera.

Me le quede viendo. Hace apenas de cinco minutos le acaba de decir cómo se llamaba su padre y ella ni siquiera pregunto más por él, y ahora me sale con que es mejor editora que yo.

-Haber jovencita explícate

-Si mamá, mira. En el capítulo 4 ´´_Un Rosa Marchita´´_

_Llegue a dudar de mi honestidad y lealtad hacia las palabras que le había jurado hace tiempo a tras, había decidido dejarla ser libre, que encontrara una nueva vida y un amor nuevo. ¿Pero que acaso yo no soy capaz de hacerlo? ¿Acaso nuestro amor está lleno de aberturas que nunca podremos ser felices? La amaba, la ame y la sigo amando, pero todos estos años no he sabido nada de ella, más que el simple aroma de su pelo cuando entro aquella florería llena de fresillas._

_Hace tiempo la he empezado a soñar, he querido regresar, saber de ella, volver a pertenecer en su vida, pero todo ha sido tan difícil. Ella están famosa como yo, pero tan silenciosa como mis libros, que el único mensaje que podre darle es atreves de palabras, entre párrafos semi escritos e ideas perdidas, es lo que llevo haciendo todos estos años, soñando el día en que se decida abrir un tomo de mis libros para que encuentre el por qué de mi adiós, el por qué había decidido partir, sin ni siquiera decirle que la amaba por última vez. _

_Sé que quizás ella pueda estar viva, quizás pudo a ver muerto. Pero todavía existe alguien en este mundo que este llena de sueños y anhelos. Muchos sueños que me he perdido este tiempo, desde que Veniá se perdió en el limbo de mi vida, entre bifurcaciones de sueños, donde solamente vuelvo con ella entre noches de torturas y anhelos. _

_Desee tantas veces que no haber tomado ese camino fácil, el decirle que de verdad la amo, pero fue tanto el honor por defender a la familia, que tuve que tomar el reino que menos deseaba. _

_Estaba casado, ni mi propia familia lo sabía, ni mucho menos ella. Ella la cual todo este tiempo he extrañado con locura, ella con la que tuve mi primera experiencia de amor, la que se llevo cada uno de mis alientos. Sé que pueda que tenga un heredero o quizás son ocurrencias mías, pero ahora, estaba solo, rodeado de tanta gente enferma por el dinero, por el hecho de conseguir el trono del reino. Veniá, Veniá te deseo tanto, te extraño tanto, que no me importaría cruzar mil mares para llegar a tu puerto y decirte que te amo. _

_Eliazar decidió cerrar su diario, había hablado de más, había escondido tantos años ese amor enfermizo que tuvo por Veniá, que no sabe si aquel botón que dejo hace años, se volvió ahora Una Rosa Marchita._

No sabía que decir, me quede tan impresionada por la manera en que Charlotte había leído cada estrofa, con tanto amor, con el sentimiento a flor de piel. Quería saber que tanto escondía Edward de tras de todos esos libros, ¿_tan perfecto se volvió, tan profundo ha sido en sus palabras que de verdad habrá cambiado?_ Charlotte sonrío al dar se cuenta que yo no decía nada, que había quedado petrificada en la mesa.

-Wow – fue lo único que pude decir

-Es lo único que puedes decir mamá, un wow. – dijo dramáticamente

-Perdón señorita ´´_Griega´´ -_ me quede callada al darme cuenta como la había llamado, a pesar de que es verdad.

-Te imaginas mamá quizás puedo tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, dime que harás lo posible para que lo conozca – dijo tomándome de las manos y sonriendo

Sabía que no le podía negar nada, pero este sueño suyo se me hacia tan complicado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hable con él. Si tan solo supiera que su mentor es su propio padre.

-Hare lo posible amor, no te juro nada está bien – dije

-Vamos mamá, Sam nunca te ha negado nada, si por él fuera ya te hubiera propuesto matrimonio

-¡Epa! – dije- calma, yo no siento nada por Sam, aparte Sam es como si fuera tu tío, niña.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que…- me apretó las manos- ¿nunca te has sentido sola? Quizás algún novio o pretendiente – dijo

Me empecé a reír por lo que me estaba diciendo, Charlotte sabía que no había ningún hombre más en mi vida aparte de su padre, era algo que ya habíamos hablado hace tiempo atrás. Ella decía que no quería verme sola por mucho tiempo, pero nunca he encontrado nada serio.

-Charlotte – dije

-Entiendo, tú nada más le eres fiel a mi padre. – dijo rodando los ojos

Y así era, yo siempre le fui fiel. A pesar de que salí con uno que otro compañero de la universidad o del trabajo, nunca tuve nada serio. No podía querer a nadie, ni ofrecerle mi amor, sabiendo que yo amaba a alguien desde hace tiempo atrás.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana tienes colegio –dije rompiendo el silencio que había quedado

-Cierto, buenas noches ma – dándome un beso en la mejilla. Subió a su habitación, prendió un poco el estéreo.

Recogí un poco la casa, la verdad es que el sueño se me había esfumado. Después de esta plática ya no sabía que esperar, no sabía si me lo encontraría mañana o pasado o dentro de unos meses, pero ya no quería escapar.

----

Charlotte había despertado de buen humor, la verdad es que no sabía por qué. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes, a justado un poco al pecho dejando que lo demás callera, sus converse del mismo color, con una sudadera delgada. Su pelo lo había dejado suelto, sostenido nada más por dos pinzas. Lucia hermosa.

-¿ Y que se festeja hoy?- pregunte sirviéndole un plato de cereal

-Nada importante ­–dijo sonriendo

-Bueno y a que se debe tanto arreglo – dije- luces, hermosa - vi como se sonrojo.

-Ángel va a pasar por mí, dijo que él me llevaría a la escuela. ¿Verdad que no hay problema mamá?

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, Alice iba todas las mañanas a casa para escogerme mi conjunto del día diciendo que para Edward tenía que lucir hermosa siempre. Hasta que me di cuenta de que color era lo que llevaba Charlotte de ropa y sonreí ante ese recuerdo. El como muchas cosas del pasado se refleja en el presente. El día en que Edward había decidió por primera vez ir por mí a casa, haciendo que Jasper sacara chispas, yo iba con ropa azul. Quizás no era un vestido, ya que en Forks no podías utilizarlos por el frio.

-Mamá… mamá –

-¿Sí?

-No cambias – dijo – ya me voy Ángel ya llego – dijo tomando sus cosas

-Cuídate nos vemos en la tarde y salúdame a Ángel – grite antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Regrese a la cocina, recogiendo el traste sucio y preparando todo para la cena. Sabía que tenía que volver a la editorial y salir temprano si quería llegar a comer con Alice.

-Esa era Charlotte la que iba en un camaro – dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina

-Sí, Ángel vino por ella

Jasper era celoso con Zully y con Charlotte, decía que sus princesas eran demasiado niñas para tener novio y pensar en esas cosas.

-¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera con él?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Jasper, creo que no le hará nada malo. Aparte tú conoces a Ángel, fue tu alumno dos años y es hijo de nuestros mejores amigos – dije dándole una taza de café

-Sí, pero …

-Pero nada, Ángel es su primer novio y creo que el último – susurre al último

-¿Es su novio? –casi grito -Ella todavía no puede pensar en eso

-No sé si lo sea o no, pero Jasper date cuenta que ya no son unas niñas dentro de un mes Charlotte cumplirá sus 16 y Zully igual.

-Lo sé, pero todavía no me hago a la idea que ellas ya no son unas niñas – dijo

-Para ti siempre van hacer tus niñas –dije abrazándolo – Gracias Jazz

-No tienes porque, tú sabes que yo quiero a Charlotte como si fuera mi hija.

-Por eso mismo, nunca me dejaste sola.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, prepare desayuno para Jasper. Ya que Alice había ido a ver a Rosalie para ir a la pista.

-Ayer Charlotte pregunto por Edward – dije

-No le dijiste nada ¿verdad?

-Tenía que hacerlo, nos escucho hablar la otra noche y ayer en el restaurante de Ángela.

-Bella tienes que tener más cuidado - reprochándomelo

-Jasper no le voy a negar a mi hija el que quiera conocer a su padre, yo no seré igual que él.

-Perdón – dijo – ¿cómo se lo tomo?

-Eso fue lo que me tiene algo inquieta, se lo tomo bien. Lo único que me pregunto es cuál es su nombre y a que se dedicaba.

-De esta niña no se que esperar – dando un trago a su café

-Lo mismo digo

Edward POV

Había regresado a San Diego en busca de un nuevo hogar, después de la muerte de Irina quería rehacer mi vida. Había perdido tanto en aquel tiempo, mi vida, mi amor y a _Bella._ Sabía que ella era la editora de mi último libro, había investigado un poco de ella cuando me entere.

Después de todo este tiempo, siempre estuve arrepentido. Nunca pude tocar a Irina ni mucho menos tener hijos, no quería tenerlos y con la única persona que los quería ella ya no estaba conmigo.

Había decidido ir a la pista de hielo donde Emmett era el dueño, hace unos meses atrás la había visto por primera vez. Cuando me percate que ella seguía igual de hermosa, pero esta vez había sido menos cuidadoso, ella me había notado.

Después de que Rosalie prácticamente me corrió, me quedo claro que tanto como ella y los chicos la habían cuidado, después de todo Emmett me lo había prometido, aunque yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

Hoy después de la última vez que había visto a Bella, regresaba a San Diego para quedarme. Había arreglado todos mis trámites en Los Ángeles y poder ejercer aquí. Hace días había recibido una llamada de Alec diciendo que tenía que dar una conferencia en una escuela de San Diego, era sobre mi último libro ´´_El más lindo Recuerdo´´ _y algo de mí vida. No sabía con que afán lo había escrito, había salido la idea después de una noche de verano en San Francisco. Sabía que ese libro reflejaba mi vida en cierto aspecto, una que otra fantasía en ella, un amor igual, sin ser correspondido o mejor dicho el que fue olvidado por obligación y no por un rompimiento por parte del dolor.

-Bueno – contestando el celular

-Edward ¿ya te instalaste?- pregunto Alec

-Sí, de hecho estaba a punto de hablarte, ¿sabes dónde está la escuela en donde tengo que dar la conferencia? – pregunte

-Sí, espérame unos 5 minutos en lo que llego, estoy en la gasolinera, a dos cuadras de tu casa.

-Está bien

A Alec lo había conocido hace 14 años había sido mi compañero de cuarto durante la universidad, el estudiaba Relaciones Publicas, mientras yo seguía con mi carrera de Literatura. Acomode los últimos Cd ´s en el estante, cuando oí a Alec entrar a la sala.

-Edward – grito

-Estoy en el estudio

Puse la caja con los demás Cd ´s a un lado del escritorio.

-Vamos hombre, tenemos que irnos que se nos hace tarde –dijo

-Lo sé, solamente estaba terminando de acomodar esto

-No entiendo cómo es que no te has hartado de estos Cd ´s para aburridos

-Alec – subí el tono de voz

-Ya, ya vámonos

Recorrí las calles con la vista, era muy diferente a Los Ángeles en muchos aspectos, la gente, el clima, el trafico, demasiadas cosas y más ahora que se que Bella vive aquí. Sabía que Rosalie tenía razón, tenía que a verme ido de ahí en cuanto me miro. No quería interrumpir en la vida de Bella de nuevo, no sabía cómo explicarle el porqué de nuestro rompimiento y sobre todo el por qué me fui sin despedirme de ella. Alec sabía el por qué de mi partida, al principio nuestra amistad fue algo complicada por lo mismo de las decisiones que había tomado, siempre decía _´´algún día te vas arrepentir´´ ´´la dejaste ir así nada mas, sin ni siquiera darle explicaciones´´ ´´siento que eres un poco hombre amigo´´ _ bufe tratando de olvidar eso. Él tenía razón, había sido un cobarde, el no poder enfrentar las cosas como debería de a verlo hecho desde que la conocí, debería de a verle dicho que no podía a ver estado con ella, no cuando estaba comprometido con Irina desde los quince. A pesar de que Carlisle había movido cielo, mar y tierra por deshacer ese contrato, no pudimos. Mi abuelo Patrick había crecido y vivido en Inglaterra, a pesar de que muchos se preguntan de dónde sale a fortuna Cullen lo único que podemos decir es por el trabajo de mi padre, pero en verdad es algo complicado decir. Se nos había dicho que no podíamos decir nada de la realeza y mucho menos hablar del parlamento con la de más gente. Mi abuelo había sido muy reconocido entre la realeza, algo que a Emmett ni a mí nos llamo la atención. A la edad de los doce habíamos sido invitados a la presentación de Irina Vulturi, había celebrado sus quince a lo grande, haciendo que todo el reino se pusiera de cabeza. Quizás para muchos éramos unos chicos ordinarios, mi hermano y mi prima Alice habían podido llevar y realizar su vida como quisieron, pero yo no. A pesar de que soy el más chico, mi Abuelo había estipulado que el ultimo hijo descendiente de su único hijo Carlisle, fuera comprometido a Irina Vulturi a la edad de los quince años.

En mi había caído la responsabilidad de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. En ciertas veces odie a mi abuelo, por no haberme dejado experimentar o vivir mi vida con la mujer que amo. El a verme casado con Irina fue como si me hubiera casado con cualquier mueble, no dormíamos en la misma cama, cada quien llevaba su vida como quería, se me insinuaba muchas veces, no lo podía negar era atractiva, pero yo no podía entregarme a alguien más, sabiendo que yo ya tenía a alguien por quien luchar.

Llegue a escuchar cómo se auto-complacía, no podre negar que yo hacía lo mismo cuando la escuchaba, pero no porque la deseara, si no porque simplemente y tan sencillamente, _soy hombre._

-Edward llegamos, tenemos que ir hablar con la directora – dijo Alec

-Si claro

Dije bajando del carro, mire alrededor de la escuela, me recordaba tanto a Forks. Entramos viendo que todo el alumnado ya había empezado sus clases.

-Ven es por aquí – dijo Alec caminando hacia la dirección

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esta escuela?- pregunte

-Aquí estudiaba yo antes de irme a Inglaterra

-Pero…

-Si sé que te dije que venía de Los Ángeles, pero vamos hermano creo que no es tiempo de reclamarme

-Alec no me gustan las mentiras - dije

-Tú no eres quien para decirme eso y lo sabes muy bien –

Ninguno de los dijo nada, llegamos a dirección preguntando por la Directora Cope.

-Buenos días – dijo

-Buenos días directora Cope, es un gusto el que nos haya invitado – dijo Alec

-Alec déjate de halagos, todavía te recuerdo cuando me llegaban los reportes del área de castigo.

Voltee a ver a Alec quien se había sonrojado por eso. La directora nos explico que daría una conferencia, quizás no de mi libro, pero si sobre mi experiencia de escritor. Sabía que en estas circunstancias Alec me prohibía decir mi nombre real, ya que decía que eso le daba más morbo a mi vida.

-Bueno los chicos nos están esperando en el auditorio- dijo la directora

Salimos de su oficina, ganándome miradas de su secretaria, haciendo que me sintiera incomodo. Recorría con la vista cada pasillo, recordándome mi estancia en Forks, pancartas del equipo de baloncesto, solicitudes para ser editores en el periódico, fotógrafos, talleres, suspire.

-Bueno aquí es – dijo abriendo la puerta del auditorio

Como había dicho la Sra. Cope los alumnos de 5to y 6to semestre estaban aquí, algunos me miraban curiosos, mientras otros solamente barrían la mirada hacia otro lado. Y como era costumbre cada quien con su grupo. Oí como alguien había abierto la puerta de golpe, se encontraban 6 jóvenes 3 hombres y 3 mujeres.

-Flash Back-

_Habían llegado tarde por primera vez en la vida, Alice había decidido dormir en casa de Rosalie, quien vivía al otro lado de la ciudad._

_-Alice no hubiera sido más fácil que Rosalie hubiera dormido en casa – dije casi corriendo para entrar a la escuela_

_-Vamos Edward, una vez en la vida no te pasara nada si llegas tarde_

_-Chicos dejen de pelear – dijo Bella quien venía agarrada de mi mano_

_-Lo siento – conteste pasando su mano por mis labios_

_-Ya tortolos, que la directora nos va a colgar por llegar tarde al auditorio_

_Llegamos todo agitados, ya que habíamos corrido por la mayoría de los pasillos hasta llegar al auditorio, cuando llegamos al a puerta Bella tropezó abriendo la puerta, haciendo que la mayoría del alumnado riera a costa de ella_

_-_Fin Flash Back-

Ahí en el piso se encontraba una muchacha.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunte ayudándola a levantarse

-Siempre me pasa esto, ¡Dios! No por nada me dicen el torpe cisne. – dijo refunfuñando entre dientes

-Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunte, mientras ella se sacudía su vestido

-Si, disculp…

Sabía que estaba mal verla de esta manera, su cabello era largo color chocolate, sus ojos eran verdes, sus labios pronunciados, su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de Bella, vi como se sonrojo, haciendo que me quedara embelesado, se parecían tanto…

-Chicos – dijo la directora rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros

-Discúlpenos, pero es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con el carro – contesto uno muchacho, quien estaba agarrando la mano de la joven que se había caído.

-Está bien Ángel, ¿pero todo bien? –pregunto, se notaba que estimaba a estos chicos

-Sí, Sra. Cope, Zully se encargo de eso – volteando a ver a quien se refería,

Me quede embobado, tenia tanto parecido a Alice, me reí ante mis ocurrencias. Cada uno de ellos me recordaba a mi grupo de amigos. Ángel me recordaba a mí y la chica, la cual tenía tomada de la mano a Bella, Zully a Alice, aunque esta es más bien algo diferente_, si Alice la viera le haría un make over, _atrás de ellos quedaban dos más, uno alto y musculoso quien me recordaba a Emmett, y él otro alto y me recordaba a Jasper. Por último la chica que iba tomada de la mano de Zully se parecía a Rosalie, aunque esta vistiera algo similar a Zully. Sabía que estaba delirando, y quería ver cosas donde nos las había.

-Bueno pasen asentarse –

-Con permiso – dijeron

-Disculpa ¿cómo te llamas? -

-Charlotte – contesto sonrojándose mientras caminaba a su lugar

Alec volteo a verme, pidiendo una explicación yo solamente encogí mis hombros. Él nunca supo quien era Bella, a pesar de que me case con otra persona a la cual nunca ame, siempre portaba una foto de ella mi cartera, era mi amuleto. En mis agradecimientos de cada libro aparecía siempre dedicado para mi _´´fresilla´´_.

Cuando subimos al escenario, escuche como la directora tomo el micrófono, ganándose chiflidos por parte de los estudiantes.

-Bueno ya chicos, cálmense – dijo

-Gracias, bien los hemos citado aquí, ya que el departamento estudiantil junto con la sociedad de maestros, decidimos organizar una conferencia con el mejor escritor de estos tiempos. Démosle un fuerte a plauso a _´´EL GRIEGO´´_.

Voltee a ver a los chicos, ganándome aplausos y uno que otro grito de emoción, busque un punto fijo en aquel auditorio llegando a la mirada de Charlotte, sus ojos mostraban emoción y felicidad.

-Gracias chicos, bueno, primero quiero agradecerle a la directora por a verme invitado a dar una plática.

Vi como se alejaba Alec junto con la directora, tomando asiento en los primeros lugares, delante del escenario.

-Bien, no estoy aquí para darles un platica aburrida, si no para contarles un poco de mi, de mi vida y sobre todo de mi trabajo – dije

Me senté en el banquillo que habían puesto a mitad del escenario, junto con una mesa con botellas de agua y una copia del manuscrito de mi nuevo libro. Empecé contando desde que me fui a vivir a Inglaterra, omitiendo el que estuve casado, simplemente mi vida en la universidad, uno que otro cuento chusco. Cuando llegue a la etapa de mi carrera, esa la cual me apasiona. Vi como los amigos de Charlotte se sentaron en el piso, dejando que las chicas se sentaran en los asientos disponibles.

-El último de mis libros es ´´_El Recuerdo Más Lindo´´ - _dije

-Es el que tía esta editando ¿no? – oí que alguien dijo.

Voltee buscando aquella voz, cuando Charlotte se percato de ello, sonrojándose y haciendo callar a Zully.

-Cállate tonta, que no vez que puede escuchar – susurraba Charlotte, mientras yo seguía dando mi platica

-No creo que se moleste que sepamos que mi tía es su editora.

_No creo que se moleste que sepamos que mi tía es su editora. _Sus palabras seguían retumbando en mi cabeza, a_caso Jasper y Alice. ¡Dios! Tengo una sobrina_, sonreí por la sorpresa. La plática culmino, algunos de los alumnos vinieron a saludarme, una que otra alumna me daba un piropo, pero en la primera fila se encontraba Zully y Ángel quienes estaban indecisos si acercarse o no. Voltee buscando a Charlotte, pero la encontré hablando con otro grupo de amigos. Baje del escenario, acercándome a ellos.

-Disculpa …

-Zully –sonrío

-Disculpa Zully, sin querer alcance a escuchar que ¿tu tía era la editora de mi libro? – pregunte curioso

-Sí, mi tía Bella – dijo con orgullo, haciendo que sonriera

-O sea que tú eres hija d…

-Si de Jasper Swan y Alice Brandon

Sonreía ante eso, a pesar de todo, mis amigos habían podido ser felices y Alice, no se tuvo que comprometer con Félix. Quería abrazarla, sabía que estaba mal, pero era una necesidad enorme.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, sentí como sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cuerpo, regalándome el mejor de los abrazos, sonreí por el recuerdo de Alice, eran tan parecidas en eso.

-Lo siento en verdad, pero es que … -

-No te preocupes, se quién eres – dijo sonriendo, mientras me volvía abrazar.

-¿Perdón? – dije algo confundido

-Sí, eres el primo de mamá y el hermano de Tío Oso


	5. Quiero seguir creyendo que Él,estámuerto

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

4Capitulo

Quiero seguir creyendo que Él, está muerto

Bella POV

S_abes que está mal volver a pensar en él verdad_. Esas palabras no salían de mi mente, en ocasiones quería hacerle frente, preguntarle que había hecho mal. Entendía que al amor no se tiene que forzar y mucho menos cuando no se ama con la misma intensidad. Lo amaba como no tenía idea, me entregue a él por amor, no por una estúpida calentura de adolescentes. Mis padres me apoyaron cuando les dije que estaba embarazada, al igual que su familia, había dejado Forks el mismo día en que él había partido. Necesitábamos ser como Romeo y Julieta, pero sin un trágico final, aquí los dos podíamos comentar nuestra historia, quizás con dos versiones diferentes, pero existíamos para contarla.

Llegue a la oficina dejando mis cosas en mi escritorio y cerrando la puerta con llave. La noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, el café que había tomado en casa no había servido. Saque el tomo de Edward de mi bolso y me recosté en el sillón. Tome una taza de café junto con el control de estéreo.

_Veniá llevaba noches sin poder dormir, el remordimiento, la culpa y la desesperación por volver a ver a Eleazar la carcomía. Ella entendía que no todo siempre era como en los cuentos, que el pueblo siempre la criticaría por tener un bastardo, aunque ese bastardo sea querido por todos. Habían pasado diez y siete años desde la última vez que había visto a Eleazar, su hijo ya era todo un hombre. _

_-Mamá ¿crees que alguna vez llegare a conocer a mi padre? – dijo Israel_

_-No lo sé hijo, hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de él, contrabajos se que sigue vivo._

_-El regresara yo lo sé, solamente espero seguir vivo para conocerlo. Ahora descansa has tenido un día muy largo._

_Venía deshizo el nudo de su garganta, sabía que dentro de unos días Israel se iría al ejercito. Su pequeño había sido elegido hace una semana. Él al contrario que su madre, estaba entusiasmado por servirle a su país, por momentos entraba en pavor. ¿Qué sería de su madre si él llegara a morir? Aquellos pensamientos eran los que no lo dejaban dormir. Noches en vela cuidando a su madre, cantándole mientras sus pesadillas se vuelven peores, esto era lo que él temía, que su madre se quedara sola. Israel pasó la mano por los cabellos de su madre._

_-Te amo tanto, mamá, deseo que seas feliz, deseo que aquel príncipe del que tanto me hablabas en cuentos exista y que él sea mi padre, que te saque aquel dolor con el que vives día a día. Desearía no a ver sido hijo único, así cuando yo llegara a faltar tú tuvieras a alguien para demostrarle todo aquel amor que me diste a mí.- dijo quitando el pelo de su rostro- Tengo tanto miedo mamá y a la vez la seguridad de saber que estarás bien, que estaremos bien. _

_Israel arropo a Veniá dándole un beso en la frente, susurrándole cuando la amaba. Para él, el ver a su madre luchar por darle lo mejor, por ofrecerle una buena educación, hacía sentirse por momentos un mal hijo. Quería trabajar, darle lo mejor a su madre, una buena casa, mejores vestidos, pero a ella nunca le importo, su único cometido era su hijo y en un futuro verlo con una esposa e hijos._

Estaba sumergida en la historia que ni siquiera sentí cuando empecé a llorar. Escuche como tocaban la puerta.

-Sra. Swan ¿está bien? – dijo Lilia, la secretaria de Sam

Me levante con cuidado, bajándole un poco al estéreo y limpiándome el rostro.

-¿Qué paso?- dije abriendo la puerta

-Discúlpeme, pero Sr. Uley la espera en su oficina junto con el representante de ´´_El Griego´´_

-Está bien, enseguida voy

-¿Se encuentra bien?, si gusta le puedo decir al señor que se sintió mal.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solamente estaba leyendo un manuscrito, ya sabes, lo de rutina.

-Está bien, ¿va a gustar una taza de café? – pregunto

-No te preocupes yo llevo la mía.

Lilia se retiro cerrando la puerta de tras de ella, me acerque a mi escritorio sacando un par de pañuelos para limpiarme el rostro. Nunca había llegado a pensar que Edward tuviera este talento, ahora sabía por qué a Charlotte le gustaban estos libros. Salí de mi oficina en dirección a la de Sam, toque la puerta esperando que alguien me abriera, cuando sentí que alguien cocho contra mí.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero sabe dónde queda la oficina del Sr. Uley – pregunto el chico.

-Está enfrente de ella – dije sonriéndole

Vi que no dejaba de mirarme, como si quiera reconocer a alguien, me sonroje ante eso.

-Mucho gusto, soy Alec Johnson

-El gusto es mío, Isabella Swan, pero dígame Bella – dije estrechando su mano.

-Sé que suena algo inapropiado, pero ¿tiene hijas? – su pregunta me hizo reír un poco

-Si tiene quince años – dije - ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Dirá que soy algo entrometido, pero se parecen tanto – dijo

-Disculpa, ¿conoces a Charlotte? – pregunte asombrada

-Sí, bueno más bien se quién es. Estudia en el mismo colegio donde yo estaba hace años. Ahora fui a visitar la escuela y sin querer hizo una entrada triunfal.

-No me digas que se volvió a caer – dije riéndome un poco

-Bueno por lo que veo es algo que común mente le pasa, ¿Verdad?

-Desgraciadamente si, saco eso de mí.

-Yo digo que saco también su belleza, si me deja decirle- me sonroje ante el cumplido.

La puerta de Sam se abrió, rompiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Discúlpenme chicos estaba en una llamada – dijo haciéndonos pasar- por lo visto ya se conocieron

-Bella, querida. Alec es el representante de ´´_El Griego´´_

Mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar eso, sentí como mi mundo se movió. Me acerque a la silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta, tratando de controlar mi respiración. Escuche como Sam llamaba a alguien, mientras Alec trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Respira Bella, así, tranquila –

-¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Cris, la enfermera.

-Bella se puso algo mal.

-A ver chicos salgan de la oficina, necesito revisar a Bella.

Oí como Sam quería protestar, pero aun así salieron dejándonos solas, cuando escuche el golpe sordo de la puerta, Cris me abrazo.

-Vamos pequeña ¿qué paso?, no por nada te mareaste

-El ch… chico que esta con Sam, es el representante del papá de Charlotte – dije con dificultad, mientras mi respiración se calmaba

-El sabe quién es Charlotte, me refiero al representante – dijo pasándome el inhalador.

-Sí, la conoció ahora en el colegio, el estudiaba ahí. Fue algo que me sorprendió, me dijo que nos parecíamos tanto. Tengo miedo que él pueda creer que le oculte a Charlotte – dije

-Contrólate Bella, te estás poniendo mal, no quiero llamar a Jasper.

-Cris, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? – dije aun con mi voz entre cortada

-Bella calma cariño, no va a pasar nada, él tiene derecho a conocerla. Sé que Charlotte no quiere saber nada de él, pero al final de cuentas algún día se van a llegar a topar. – vi como sacaba su celular

-Si con Jasper Swan por favor, de parte de Cris

-No, no le digas – dije pero aun así mi respiración no me ayudaba

-Jasper ocupo que vayas al hospital, llevare a Bella a que le apliquen el nebulizador… si otra vez, hasta luego.

-Te … dije que no le hablaras- dije mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-Y yo te dije que te controlaras y mira como te has puesto, vamos

Salimos de la oficina de Sam, vi como Alec se me quedaba viendo, como si algo de lo que hubieran dicho haya dentro hubiera estado mal.

-Ocupo que alguien nos lleve al hospital – dijo Cris

-Vamos yo paso por ahí – dijo Alec

No sabía si aceptar o no, pero la verdad es que mi cuerpo empezaba a cobrar factura. Mis ojos se volvían algo pesados.

-Bella cariño no te duermas, ya vamos a llegar – decía Cris

-Cris, Charlotte –

-¿Quieres que le hable? – dijo

-No, avísale a Ángela que si Ángel la puede dejar en casa – y deje de escuchar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Edward POV

Zully era igual que Alice en todos los aspectos, su estatura, la manera de expresarse, todo. Ángel solamente reía sus actitudes.

-Calla Zully lo vas a aturdir –dijo – lo siento pero es que no hay manera de calmar a esta enana

-Oye tú a quien le dices enana – poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Ya Zully, Charlotte puede escucharte – dijo susurrando

-Diablos es verdad

No entendía de qué hablaban, ¿Qué tenía que ver Charlotte aquí? Ángel se alejo ya que su celular empezó a sonar, mientras Zully se me quedaba viendo, como buscando algo.

-Amm… _Griego – _dijo algo incomoda

-Dime Edward o ¿Tío? – dije sonriéndole

-Bueno Tío, ¿Por qué te fuiste? – susurro

_Wow, _definitivamente es hija de Alice. No sabía que responderle, nadie de la familia sabia el por qué me había ido, bueno mis padres y Emmett si, pero ha Alice nunca le dijimos nada por lo mismo de no preocuparla.

-Quisiera decirte Zully, pero es algo que no puedo comentar cariño – viendo como hacia puchero

-En verdad eres hija de Alice, tienes las mismas actitudes de ella, prácticamente su Clon – dije riéndome

-Zully tenemos que irnos, la mamá de Charlotte se puso mal – dijo Ángel un poco desesperado.

-Dios, vámonos. Ve por Charlotte, en lo que busco a los chicos para darles alcance.

-Hasta luego – dijo Ángel

Vi como se acerco a Charlotte y le conto lo que pasaba, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. _Que tiene mi mamá, Ángel,_ decía en los brazos de él. Por un momento me sentí mal, es como si todo lo que le llegara a afectar a ella me doliera a mi también. No me di cuenta que Zully seguía a mi lado cuando oí que susurro o mejor dicho hablo para ella misma, _increíble se parecen tanto y ni siquiera se dan cuenta de quien son en realidad. _

-Has dicho algo – dije

-Oh no disculpa, bueno me voy, tengo que ir a buscar a mis amigos – dijo casi corriendo a la puerta, cuando vi que se paró en seco y regreso a mi lugar.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte

Sentí como su cuerpo golpeo con el mío abrazándome, _Gracias por regresar, le has hecho tanta falta, _dicho esto se fue.

Bella POV

Escuche el murmullo alrededor de mí.

-¿Qué le paso a mi mamá? No quiero que se ponga mal- preguntaba Charlotte

-Calma amor, todo va a estar bien, tu mamá tuvo un pequeño problema con el asma.- dijo Ángel

-Desde que supimos que mi papá estaba aquí en San Diego ella ha estado toda rara –

-¿Todavía sigues con la idea de que no lo quieres conocer? – pregunto

-No lo sé, por momentos quiero preguntarle más, quiero saber cuál fue el motivo por el que ellos se separaron. He buscado fotos de ellos, pero no hay nada. Tío Jazz no quiere saber nada de él, mientras mi tía Alice cada vez que lo escucha se deprime. No sé qué paso antes de que yo naciera, pero mi mamá todavía lo sigue amando. Sabes su historia se me a figura como si todo lo sacaran de un libro.

-Que ocurrencias tienes Charlotte –

-Te quiero – dijo Charlotte

-Yo más pequeña, no sabes lo feliz que me siento por estar juntos

Estaba mal que yo escuchara estas conversaciones y sobre todo haciéndome la dormida, no quería romper su burbuja, cuando escuche que alguien más entraba a la habitación.

-Chicos vayan a fuera un rato, tienes que comer algo anda, Emmett los espera en la cafetería – dijo Alice

-Está bien tía

Alice no era ni una tonta, ella sabía que estaba despierta.

-Sabes que es de mala educación, escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – dijo Alice – anda que yo sé que no estás dormida

-Lo siento – susurre abriendo los ojos

-Bella ¿qué paso? Es la segunda vez que recaes, ¿qué tanto me guardas mujer? – sentándose en mis pies, en lo que yo trataba de sentarme

-Alice, tengo que buscar a Edward – dije- sé que es difícil para ti como para mí, pero Charlotte

-Alcance a escuchar un poco su conversación, son tan lindos verdad – dijo más para ella que para mi

-Si – conteste

-Está bien Bella, te ayudare a buscarlo. Pero aun así, es como si buscaras una aguja en un pajar.

-Ni tanto – dije- viste al chico que me trajo – ella asintió

-La verdad es que Jasper está muy agradecido de que él te trajera, pero ¿qué hay con él?

-Él es el representante de Edward es por eso que termine aquí.

Le conté a Alice todo lo que había pasado en la oficina, se sorprendió cuando le conté que Alec conocía a Charlotte y que nos había comparado.

-Crees que haya visto la marca – pregunto

-No lo sé, no lo creo, Charlotte hoy llevaba el pelo suelto, lo más probable es que se lo haya ocultado.

-Lo más probable. – contesto

Durante el día me hicieron un chequeo general, ya que por obra del preocupado de mi hermano que quería saber que todo marchara bien. Haciendo que me dieran de alta, recetándome que me tomara varios días de descanso.

Charlotte había estado al pendiente de mi lo que restaba del día, habíamos regresado a casa ya que era innecesario seguir en el hospital.

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? – pregunte

-Muy bien – contesto desde la cocina – tuvimos una conferencia, así que habían suspendido clases temprano, cuando Ángela hablo.

Cenamos pasta con un poco de pizza, Ángel se había empeñado en traernos de comer, ya que no quería que ninguna de las dos cocináramos.

-Charlotte – dije

-Mmm – contesto, mientras seguía sumergida en su lectura

-¿Desde cuándo Ángel y tú salen? – pregunte, vi como subió un poquito más el libro tapándose la cara

-Charlotte – dije aventándole un cojín

-Desde hoy – contesto

-Y no le pensabas decir a tu madre, te recuerdo que tu tío Jasper te va a pedir cuentas – le dije en tono de burla

-Claro que te lo iba a decir y Ángel dijo que quería hablar con él, pero ya con lo que paso

-Estoy jugando amor y me da gusto que estés con él

-Pensé que te habías molestado – dijo sentándose a un lado de mi

-Claro que no, porque me tenía que molestar, al contrario. Ángel es un buen muchacho, se conocen desde bebes, bueno tu más chica que él, pero siempre han estado juntos.

-Excepto en la etapa cuando nos odiábamos a muerte – dijo suspirando

-Si excepto esa etapa. – quedándonos en silencio

-Mama, ¿porque no tenemos fotos de mi papá en la casa?

-Todo se quedo en Forks, pero tengo una foto guardada espera.

Me levante con cuidado en dirección al cuarto. Sabía que de aquí en adelante me dedicaría a buscarlo, ahora que Alec estará más tiempo en la editorial podría preguntarle por él. Abrí la puerta del closet sacando el álbum de fotos que me hizo Alice el día de la graduación.

-Aquí esta – dije

Baje con cuidado sentándome a un lado de Charlotte, estaba atenta a todas las fotos, nos reíamos de cada pose de los chicos. Alice se había dedicado a tomar fotos de todos en los momentos más embarazosos. Llegue a la etapa de la graduación, cada quien con su pareja hasta que llegue a la de Edward y mía.

-Flash Back-

_Alice todo el día había estado en casa junto con Rosalie, el baile empezaba a las 8 y los chicos pasarían por nosotras, pero a Alice se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de llegar a la una de la tarde, diciendo que no teníamos mucho tiempo. _

_-Vamos Bella deja de bufar, ya nada más falta ponerte los zapatos_

_-Alice por Dios, tú esperas que en vez de disfrutar mi baile de graduación, me la pase en un hospital – dije señalando los zapatos_

_-Como eres ridícula mujer – dijo Rosalie, quien ya estaba arreglada_

_-No es que sea ridícula, ya saben que me caigo hasta en una superficie plana. _

_-Isabella, ponte los zapatos o vamos todo un mes de compras y mas los jueves, viernes y sábado – dijo_

_Sabía que era capaz de eso y más, me senté en la cama diciendo improperios. Después de ponerme los zapatos, se escucho como el carro de Emmett se aparcaba a fuera de la casa. _

_Edward ese día iba demasiado elegante para que la comunidad femenina de Forks sufriera un pequeño colapso nervioso. _

_-Estas hermosa – susurro en el oído, mientras íbamos en el asiento de atrás, con Alice y Jasper_

_-Tú no estás nada mal – sonreí_

_Llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela, viendo a parejas de aquí para allá, posando para fotos, otros saludándose y uno que otro estaban en su burbuja. _

_-Pónganse para la fotos chicos – grito Alice_

_Edward se acomodo detrás de mí, entrelazando nuestras manos y poniéndolas en mi vientre. _

_-Te amo – dijo en mi oído, haciendo que se me sonrojara y sonriera como nunca. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Suspire recordando que esa fue la última vez que me decía _Te Amo. _Voltee a ver a Charlotte, quien no dejaba de ver la foto. No sabía si era de admiración o simplemente quería grabarse su cara. Sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a tener pequeñas convulsiones por parte de su llanto, mientras pasaba sus dedos alrededor de la foto, por la cara de Edward.

-¿Él es mi papá? – pregunto con la voz débil

-Sí, se llama Edward Cullen. Es el hermano de tu tío Emmett y primo de tu tía Alice.

Charlotte se levanto como si el alma se la llevara el diablo y subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Charlotte! – grite dejando el álbum en el sillón

Escuche ruidos en su habitación, subí con cuidado, no quería visitar el hospital de nueva cuenta. Abrí la puerta de su habitación viendo como sus libros estaban deshojados.

-¿Qué haces? – dije tomando sus manos con varias cortaduras

-Rompiendo todo lo que es de él – dijo forzándose para que la soltara

-Pero…

-Hoy lo conocí mamá, él fue que nos dio la plática.

Me quede pegada a la puerta de su recamara, vi como salió con todas las hojas en un bote y varios tomos completos, junto con el manuscrito que ella tenía. La seguí, no sabía qué era lo que iba hacer. Mientras bajaba las escaleras empecé a oler papel quemado.

-Charlotte por favor contrólate amor.

-No puedo mamá, por culpa de todos estos libros no está con nosotros. Estos libros valen más que yo, no te das cuenta. – decía sollozando.

Vi como Jasper y los chicos entraban a la casa, ya que el olor a quemado se había esparcido. Jasper tomo a Charlotte y se sentó con ella en el sofá. Yo seguía sin ni siquiera moverme. Sentí como Alice me abrazaba.

-Todo va a estar bien – dijo

-Saquen a Bella de aquí, el olor le va hacer daño – dijo Jasper, quien traía a Charlotte.

Salimos de la casa con cuidado, Emmett y Jasper entraron para apagar la chimenea. Charlotte la había dejado con las llamaradas muy altas, haciendo que la casa se apestara por el olor a papel y cuero quemado.

-Mamá – dijo abrazándome- perdóname

-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón amor – mientras acariciaba su pelo

-No, quiero verlo. No quiero saber que él está aquí, quiero seguir pensando que él sigue muerto, por favor.

Nadie dijo nada, yo solamente asentí.

-Está bien cariño, pero …

-Para mi él está muerto.

Definitivamente las cosas salieron peor de lo que había creído, si en algún momento yo llegue a creer que podría ella desear verlo, de sentirse segura también en los brazos de él, en este momento me acaba de confirmar que no.

----------------------------

Hola chicas, bueno primero estoy muy pero muy contenta de que les guste esta nueva historia; perdón si no había pasado a saludar, pero es que estos días había estado muy ajetreada con tareas. Quiero decirles que en verdad si estoy MUY FELIZ, ya que me tienen muy consentida con Reviews 26!! En tan solo 4 capitulos!! En verdad Gracias a todos, también a los que me leen anónimamente.

Gracias a: Cris as Bella Cullen, Priscila Cullen 1410, JaliceJalice, valeriita masen, Antzoni, polin, Piita Masen, Maiy, Culdrak, Daniela Hale, Lorenamts, Javii Cullen, Hadelqui, Paz 15 y Ale Pattinson.

Las espero en el siguiente capitulo

At. Tutzy Cullen

PD: Lo siento Chavas, pero tuve que corregir un pequeño error que tuve


	6. Volverla A Ver

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

5Capitulo

Volverla a ver

Edward POV

_Gracias por regresar, le has hecho tanta falta. _Salí del auditorio aturdido por eso, _a quien le he hecho tanta falta._ Llame a Alec pero ni siquiera me contesto el teléfono, a mitad de la plática él se salió, sabía que tenía que ir a la editorial, pero nunca regreso.

-El numero que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio – dijo la operadora

-¡Diablos Alec! – gruñí cerrando el celular

-Algún problema joven – dijo el conserje

-No, bueno si, mi amigo tenía que a ver pasado por mí, pero creo que su celular está apagado.

-No se preocupe suele suceder eso aquí – dijo sentándose en el macetero de enfrente.

-Disculpe, soy Edward Cullen – ofreciéndole mi mano

-Mucho gusto, Richard Hale – estrechando mi mano- pero dígame que lo trae por aquí

-Viene a dar una conferencia – conteste

Me sentía un tanto incomodo, Richard no dejaba de verme, como si de algún lado me hubiera visto antes o conocido. La verdad es que no sabía que decir, era muy rara la vez cuando platicaba con alguien externo a mi vida.

-¿Te puedo hacer pregunta muchacho?- pregunto

-Claro – conteste interesado

-¿Tienes hijos en esta escuela? – No supe que decir, la respuesta era _NO_, pero ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

-No te preocupes, no le hagas caso a este viejo que ya esta alucinando cosas –

Quise contestarle, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, él ya había entrado a la escuela de nuevo.

------

Alec había regresado 2 horas más tarde, yo tuve que caminar un buen tramo de la escuela a casa, a pesar de que quisiera estar enojado con él por a verme dejado plantado, no podía. El caminar me había servido para reflexionar todo lo que había pasado. Me di cuenta que cada día eran más grandes mis culpas, mis lamentos, que por más que quisiera sonreír con naturalidad no podía.

-Edward perdón, pero es que una trabajadora de ahí se puso mal y tuvimos que llevarla al hospital – dijo por cuarta vez

-Alec, ya entendí con una sola vez que me lo dijeras, capte el mensaje – dije cambiándole a la tele

-Pero es que ni siquiera me haces caso hombre

-Bueno – apague la tele- que quieres que te diga. No te estoy reprochando nada, es más ni siquiera te pregunte a donde habías ido después. – dije riéndome

-Deja de reírte Cullen, que no me hace gracia

-Ya Alec, no te exaltes. Aparte, la joven está bien o no – el asintió- ahí esta no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

-Bueno es cierto, pero sabes que es lo curioso – dijo sacando una cerveza del refrigerador

-¿Qué Alec? – me cruce de brazos esperando a que continuara, ya que siempre era lo mismo con él, todo lo hacía de emoción.

-La joven, esta, la que se cayó en la escuela – mientras le daba un trago

-Se llama Charlotte – lo corregí

-Si ella, es su hija – me sorprendí

-Bueno- no sabía que decir, el ver a Charlotte preocupada al borde de las lagrimas me había dejado preocupado- pero yo tengo una duda, a que viene que tú la hayas tenido que llevar al hospital – dije

-Mira te acuerdas que te había dicho que tenía una junta con Sr. Uley ¿verdad?- asentí- bueno cuando iba llegando a la oficina, ella estaba tocando la puerta y tropecé son ella sin querer – mientras le daba una mirada reprobatoria- vamos hombre no era ese tipo de tropezones

-No he dicho nada, pero sigue

-Bueno el caso es que cuando entramos a la oficina Sam me presento diciendo que era tu representante, y ella se empezó a sentir mal. Tuvieron que llamar a la enfermera y esta misma, le hablo a un tal Jasper, creo que es su hermano o algo así. El caso es de que no había quien las llevara y pues aquí cercas queda el hospital y me ofrecí.

-Alec, dime como se llama la joven que fuiste a dejar al hospital – pregunte mientras tomaba mi suéter y sus llaves

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Deja mis llaves Edward – dijo persiguiéndome

-Dime como se llama y no, no te las daré me las debes y lo sabes – acercándome a la puerta

-Está bien Isabella Swan y cuida mi ca…

No alcance a escuchar lo demás, trate de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta, no quería creer que ella se había casado, _después de todo este tiempo lo había hecho, y yo no era quien estaba a su lado. _Cerré la puerta tras de mí, tenía que saber cómo estaba. No quería ser culpable de una de sus recaídas, sabía que ella tenía asma y que cada recaída era peor. No sabía que había pasado con ella, si había seguido con el tratamiento o si ya estaba mejor, pero la última vez que supe que recayó fue cuando cortamos.

-Flash Back-

_Llevaba días dándole vueltas a la relación que tenía con Bella, no quería dejarla ni mucho menos deshacer nuestro noviazgo, pero era algo que en algún momento llegaría a pasar. Sabía que estuvo mal dejar que esto llegara demasiado lejos, pero la amo y no quiero hacerle más daño. Había llevado a Bella a su casa, después de haber cortado. Sabía que no quería llorar delante de mí, era demasiado fuerte en algunos casos. Estaba en mi habitación cuando Emmett grito._

_-Edward – escuche gritar a Emmett, quien abrió la puerta de un golpe_

_-¿Qué demonios… - sentí como un golpe me llego al rostro _

_-¿Qué te pasa?- grite tocándome el labio, sabía que no tardaría en sangrar, no era la primera vez que nos peleábamos_

_-Te dije que fueras cuidadoso con ella, te dije que no le dieras ilusiones, te lo dije – mientras me empujaba – _

_Sabía que me hablaba de Bella, para Emmett ella siempre había sido su pequeña hermana la que nunca tuvo._

_-Tu bien sabes que la amo – le conteste- la cuide, la ame, le di todo mi cariño, por primera vez en mi vida sabré lo que es amar a alguien, que no te das cuenta que dentro de una semana me voy a casar – grite _

_-Carlisle te dijo que te esperaras, que todo esto se podía solucionar – contesto_

_-Tu bien sabes que no, los únicos que salieron bien librados son tú y Alice, que por cierto ella nunca se va a enterar de esto, entendiste – dije apartándome de él. _

_-Edward por favor, piénsalo mejor, tienes tiempo – dijo aun enojado_

_-Tiempo ¿para qué? Para sufrir más, para que crezca mi amor por Bella, sabiendo que la tengo que dejar _

_-Si le hubieras comentado todo desde un principio, ella comprendería, pero no, tenías que salir con tu estupidez. ´´Bella lo nuestro no puede funcionar, no estoy dispuesto a tener una relación de larga distancia´´_

_-Tú como sabes de eso – conteste_

_-Cuando tú la dejaste, nosotros estábamos en casa con Jasper. Nunca había visto a una persona tan rota en mi vida, nos conto lo que había pasado, pero no termino de decirnos porque le dio uno de sus ataques, papá la está revisando en este momento. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Llegue al hospital, sabía que me pondrían una multa, pero el carro era de Alec y no mío. Entre buscando recepción. Algunas enfermeras voltearon a verme, _siempre era lo mismo._

-Disculpe el cuarto de Isabella Swan – pregunte

-Ya fue dada de alta hace media hora, disculpe tengo que ir a dejar esto al doctor – dijo levantándose.

Había llegado tarde por segunda vez, mientras regresaba al estacionamiento, escuche mi nombre.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen?- pregunto un doctor

-Sí, disculpe pero ¿lo conozco? – pregunte curioso

-Claro que no, hace mas de 15 años que no te veo muchacho, soy Leonardo Cheney, fui compañero de tu padre por mucho tiempo en Forks

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, Leonardo es papá de Ben mi mejor amigo en Forks, cuando me fui de ahí, no me había despedido de nadie, no quería darles explicaciones de mi partida.

-¿Cómo has estado? – dijo

-Bien – conteste- ¿Qué ha sido de Ben? – pregunte mientras entrabamos a su oficina

-Está muy bien, tienen una pizzería aquí en la ciudad, Ángela y él se casaron después de que te fuiste – dijo sin quitar la vista de la foto en su escritorio- y con el tiempo me hicieron abuelo

-Enhorabuena – dije sonriendo

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? La enfermera me dijo que estabas buscando a Bella, no sabía que se habían encontrado – dijo

-No la verdad es que no, solamente quería saber cómo estaba – dije

-Está bien, solamente que los impactos le siguen causando malos estragos y más teniendo asma, las impresiones no van bien con ella.

-Si lo sé – comente

-Nunca me imagine que ustedes dos fueran a terminar, todos creíamos que llegarían hasta el matrimonio – dijo

-Las cosas pasan por algo y más ahora que ella tiene familia.

-Sí, Charlotte es la viva imagen de Bella. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que salió adelante ella sola.

-Disculpa – dije confundido

-Sí, ella mantuvo a Charlotte todo este tiempo, trabajo y estudio para sacar adelante su vida y la de Charlotte.

Estuve más de una hora platicando con Leonardo. Quería escapar de ahí, necesitaba encontrar a Bella o mejor dicho a alguien de los chicos. Sabía que a partir de ahora tenía que enfrentarme a la realidad, no tenia porque seguir escondiéndome. Quería creer que Bella no estaba casada, no quería encontrarme con una desilusión, sabía que no tenía derecho ante nada, yo la había dejado, yo la había destrozado en su momento.

Bella POV

Charlotte había estado encerrada lo que resto de la tarde, no salió a cenar aunque le insistí.

-Bella, déjala un rato – dijo Rosalie

-Si enana, para ella no es algo fácil saber que su padre era aquel a quien creía que era su mentor.

Emmett tenía razón, para mí tampoco hubiera sido fácil entender que el hombre por él cual tengo sueños y metas, sea el mismo quien me dio la vida y por si fuera poco me abandono a la suerte.

-Vámonos chicos, dejémoslas dormir – dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la frente – descansa mañana tendrán tiempo de hablar

Vi como salieron de casa, Alice lucia preocupada. Había en ocasiones que sentía como si ella supiera algo. Apague las luces de la sala y subí a la habitación de Charlotte.

-Puedo pasar – dije de tras de la puerta

-Pasa

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, esperando ver algo peor, pero nada de eso encontré. Charlotte estaba sentada en su cama, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas. Volteo a verme, como si esperara alguna reclamo o regaño. Recogí su bolsa, alguna ropa y hojas que habían quedado en el piso.

-Perdón – dijo – se que tú lo haces por mi bien, pero no es fácil para mí aceptar que mi padre me cambio por libros – tratando de no llorar.

-Tranquila, yo lo único que quiero es que lo conozcas, que sepas quien es, antes de que te hagas una mala imagen de él – dije abrazándola

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad de él, después de todo nos dejo solas.

-Él no sabía de tu existencia, pero a pesar de todo lo amo, sé que es algo difícil de explicar, pero siempre lo he amado.

-¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de quererlo tanto?

Al principio si me hubieran hecho esa pregunta hubiera dicho que si, en aquel tiempo me arrepentía de todo, de a verlo conocido, de entregarme a él, de a ver sido su sombra mientras él era mi luz, pero ahora…

-No, no me arrepiento. Quizás para nosotros hasta ahí se había cortado nuestra historia, fue un amor enfermizo el que tuvimos, ese amor tan pasional que ni siquiera nuestros padres pudieron entender. La primera vez que lo conoció tu abuela...

-Flash Back-

_Estaba en la cocina ayudando a mi madre, tenían poco que habían llegado de Inglaterra. _

_-Bella – dijo mientras cortaba la verdura_

_-Mande _

_-¿Tú y Edward se están cuidando? – pregunto, mientras yo me sonroje. Sabía que mi madre se iba a dar cuenta que Edward y yo ya habíamos tenido relaciones, pero nunca creí que fuera a preguntar de esta manera. _

_-Solamente quiero que estés bien, no te puedo negar que me hubiera gustado que esperaras hasta tu boda, pero sé que él es el indicado para ti. Su amor están fuerte que ni siquiera se dan cuenta hasta qué extremo se llega a sentir. _

_Me sonroje, sabía que mi madre tenía razón en ese aspecto. Edward y yo éramos como una pareja de recién casados –por así decirlo- siempre sabíamos del uno o del otro, él venia a casa o viceversa, en algunas ocasiones se quedaba adormir con el permiso de mis padres. _

_-Lo siento – dije _

_-No tienes porque cariño, es hermoso y más cuando pasa con la persona que amas, es como si tú fueras aquella constelación de su universo, que si en cualquier momento se llegara a pagar su luz el moriría junto a ella. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Esa fue la última vez que tu abuela hablo de la relación de tu papá y mía

-Pero si él te amaba tanto, ¿Por qué te dejo? El amor así no se pierde tan fácil mamá - En algunas ocasiones se me olvidaba que mi hija era tan curiosa y observadora

-Quiero que sepas algo Charlotte, el amor es como la flama de una vela. Tienes que mantenerla prendida para que el viento o el agua no la pueda apagar, luchar por todo aquello que desea destruir su fuente. Lo que nos paso fue que a nosotros se nos apago esa flama, se acabo la fuente que lo producía. –_por parte de él, ya que por la mía era todo lo contrario - _No supe como paso, simplemente fue algo que ocurrió sin avisar.

Charlotte pasó sus dedos por la foto, no supe en qué momento ella la había tomado, la contemplaba como si quisiera descubrir algo en ella.

-El te amaba mamá, lo vez – dijo enseñándome la foto – vez sus ojos, son los mismos como Tío Jasper ve a Tía Alice – siguió mientras se sonrojo

-Vamos señorita tienes que dormir – dije cambiándole de conversación

-Mamá lo que dije hace rato de que – tomo aire- perdón, yo solo estaba enojada, se que fue muy fuerte decir que para mí, él estaba muerto, pero es algo que no puedo olvidar tan rápido. Dame tiempo, se que quieres que lo conozca, pero tengo miedo de saber por qué no quiso saber de mí, porque nos dejo.

-Tranquila, haz lo creas que está bien, solamente dime cuando estés segura- dándole un beso en la frente.

Suspire cerrando la puerta de tras de mí, Charlotte había sacado el lado orgulloso de Edward, eso era por lo que en algunas ocasiones se llegaba a meter en problemas.

----

Llegue a la editorial pasando desapercibida la oficina de Sam, no quería un interrogatorio de lo que había pasado el día de ayer.

-Bella – dijo Lilia

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-Hay un joven preguntando por ti en recepción, ¿lo hago pasar? –

¿Cómo se llama? – pregunte mientras dejaba mis cosas en el escritorio

-No ha dicho su nombre, pero dice que es urgente

-Está bien, pero quiero que Seth este afuera de mi oficina, no sabemos quién es y no quiero problemas.

Lilia asintió mientras salía de la oficina, Seth llego al poco tiempo.

-Hasta que por fin va a ver algo de acción aquí – dijo sonriendo

-Seth aquí siempre ahí acción – mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

-Claro que no, nunca tengo que atrapar a un ladrón es más ni las moscas aparecen por aquí

Me reí de sus ocurrencias, Seth tenía 20 años, pero tenía alma y mente de niño. A pesar de que no pudo seguir estudiando, Sam le dio la oportunidad de ser guardia de seguridad de aquí.

-Seth limítate hacer tu trabajo – dije riéndome

-Oh vamos Bella, un poco de acción no le vendría nada mal a la editorial

-Créeme tenemos suficiente con todos los libros que leemos

-Aguafiestas –dijo saliendo de mi oficina

Me recosté en la silla del escritorio, esperando que apareciera aquel joven, no es que este impaciente, pero me inquietaba el que no hubiera dicho su nombre.

-Esta es la oficina de Isabella Swan – se escucho afuera

-Sí, pase - contesto Seth

Me levante con cuidado tratando de no derramar el café en el escritorio y arreglándome el traje.

-Estas hermosa Bella, no necesitas arreglarte – dijo Edward.

----------------------------

Hola chicas, aquí de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Como ven nuestro Edward ya se armo de valor de enfrentarse a Bella, sinceramente todavía no se que pasara en el siguiente capítulo pero de algo si estoy segura..

_Edward pov_

_Sí tanto decías amarme ¿por qué me dejaste?- dijo en susurro_

Jajá lo siento es lo único que les puedo poner.

At: Tutzy Cullen


	7. Recuerdos, heridas y un fruto

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

6Capitulo

Recuerdos, heridas y un fruto

Edward POV

No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido. Por momentos deseaba verla, hacerle frente y pedirle perdón, por otro lado deseaba irme, nunca regresar y estar toda mi vida etiquetado como un cobarde. Suspire recargándome en el asiento del carro. Llevaba cuarenta minutos dentro, sin ni siquiera prender el radio. Tenía ocho llamadas pérdidas de Alec y una de un número desconocido. Escuche sonar el celular de nuevo _número desconocido_.

-¿Bueno? –

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a contestarme

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte confundido

-Vamos hombre, que acaso te vas a olvidar de mi – suspire, sabía que tenía que darle frente a alguien antes que nada

-¿Dónde te veo? – pregunte, mientras prendía el carro

-Estoy en la pista ahorita, pero las chicas están aquí, nos vemos en media hora en tu ¿casa? _Hermanito._

No sabía de dónde demonios Emmett había sacado mi número de celular, hace exactamente seis meses habíamos perdido comunicación. El día de la muerte de Irina había llamado para mostrar sus ´´_condolencias´´_ aun que si por él fuera hubiera hecho una fiesta en su honor. Le di la dirección de la nueva casa, sabía que estaba cercas de la pista, lo había averiguado antes de llegar aquí.

No tenía ninguna explicación que darle del porque de mí regreso, era tanto el _temor_ que tenía esta vez, no entendía para que me quería ver, él me había negado como su hermano el día que me case. A pesar de que él tenía que haber estado presente en mi boda, _no lo estuvo_, ni siquiera mis padres. Deje el carro atrás del Jeep blanco de Emmett –_bueno sigue teniendo los mismos gustos-_ entre a casa, sabía que Alec lo había dejado pasar, prácticamente Emmett hablaba más con Alec que a mí.

-Pensé que no vendrías – dijo Emmett quien estaba recargado en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿De dónde sacaste mi número de celular? – pregunte curioso

-Uno tiene sus secretos Edward –

-Alec nos puedes dejar solos – dije

Alec solamente se paro y camino en dirección a su cuarto. El ver a Emmett me hizo entender que las cosas no estaban nada bien y más si se atrevía a buscarme.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto quieres seguir escondiendo? Creo que ya es tiempo de decir la verdad no crees, creo que ella ya sufrió lo que tenía que sufrir, solamente cierra ese ciclo y déjala ser feliz- dijo

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú también guardas el mismo secreto, así que déjate de tonterías. Crees que va hacer fácil hacerle frente a la mujer que por años he amado y que por ser un cobarde me aleje de ella, así no más, sin ni siquiera darle una explicación. Aparte Emmett ella ya tiene una familia–

Vi como apretó sus puños, sabía que había sido mordaz, pero era algo que me tenía sin cuidado. A pesar de todo este tiempo, el decidió darme la espalda, si suena cobarde y humillante el cómo trate a Bella, pero era algo que simplemente no podía dejar así.

-Lo único que quiero es que te alejes de Bella – dijo

-No – conteste, no lo haría, ya la había perdido una vez y ahora era mi oportunidad

-Edward no es como si te pidiera permiso, te estoy ordenando que te alejes de ella –

-No lo hare Emmett, ya pedir quince años de mi vida separado de ella.

-No hablemos de eso, que bien sabes que podía haber una solución – dijo

-No, no la había – conteste

-Vamos Edward, Carlisle perfectamente tenía todo bien arreglado, pudimos haber ganado el caso, pero no, mi hermanito tenía que hacerse el héroe y salvar el pellejo de ser Cullen – dijo mientras caminaba a la sala

-Bueno, si a eso viniste, ha reclamarme nada más el por qué deje a Bella, te pido que te vayas.

-Supe que viste a Zully me lo conto hoy en la tarde, por si te lo preguntabas

-¿Cómo es que ella sabe exactamente quién soy? –pregunte sentándome en la orilla del sillón.

-Zully sabe muchas cosas, créeme es hija de Alice.-dijo riendo- Encontró fotos tuyas en mi casa, una vez que la estábamos cuidando, hemos tenido el secreto por mucho tiempo, por Alice –

Yo solo asentí, por momento llegue a creer que Alice había sido la persona que le había dicho a Zully quien era. Deje mi cuerpo caer en el sofá, pasando mi mano por mi rostro, tratando de quitar toda aquella frustración acumulada.

-Bella ¿es feliz? – pregunte

-Sí, sí lo es – contesto con orgullo – siempre lo ha sido desde hace quince años lo es

-Me imagino que si, Charlotte es una perfecta replica a Bella

Emmett bufo y murmuro algo entre dientes, quería preguntarle, pero decidí callarme. A pesar de que nuestra amistad se había perdido, el por momento seguía preocupado por mí, me mandaba uno que otro correo cuando se acordaba que tenía hermano, mis padres eran los que más tenían contacto conmigo, pero por ocasiones ellos actuaban como si me escondieran algo.

-Emmett están difícil no poder acercarme a Bella, sabiendo que la tengo tan cercas – dije

-Por favor hazme caso, dime ¿Qué ganarías con verla? ¿Qué pasaría si ella te rechaza ahora? – pregunto

-Me iría y no sabría nada de mí, dejaría que ella fuera feliz con su hija y con su esposo. Creo que esa es más bien la razón por la cual no me puedo acercar, no quiero arruinar su felicidad como familia.

Escuche como Emmett se reía, quería entender que es lo que pasaba, es como si hubiera dicho algo mal.

-¿De dónde has sacado que Bella está casada?- dijo Emmett, tratando de controlar sus risas.

-Pues porque Charlotte es su hija.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – dijo tomando las llaves de su Jeep – me tengo que ir, si deseas verla ten cuidado, pero optaría mejor por el que no te acercaras a ella.

Escuche el Jeep de Emmett partir, dejando un silencio en la habitación. Me fui a la biblioteca, esperando encontrar un poco de paz, detrás de mis libros. Tome el manuscrito de ´´_El más lindo recuerdo´´_ buscando aquel capitulo, donde me recordaba tanto a ella, donde nuestra historia era similar a la de ellos ´´_Recuerdos, heridas y un fruto´´_

_Veniá suspiraba cada vez que recordaba sus besos, sus palabras de aliento, pero solamente era eso palabras, simples y estúpidas palabras. ¿Qué tanto podía dar unas simples palabras? solamente esperanzas que nunca llegan a tus manos. _

_Eliazar recorría su palacio, buscando una oportunidad para ir aquel pueblo donde estaba Veniá, –Buscaba fuerzas para seguir, para poder salir de palacio he ir directamente a conquistar de nuevo aquel corazón. Acercándose a su escritorio, dejándose caer en aquella silla, tomo papel y pluma, haciendo su carta número dieciocho. Eliazar sabía que estaba mal, cada aniversario de la difunta reina, el escribía una carta hacia Veniá, algunas de ellas imploraban perdón, una que otra solamente eran palabras dulces llenas de amor y unas cuantas explicándole el por qué de su partida. Todas y cada una de ellas seguían bajo llave, cada año se escribía una diferente, cada año eran palabras elocuentes y una que otra llena de desesperación, pero nunca quitaba el dedo del renglón. _

_´´Querida Veniá…_

_Hace exactamente dieciocho años hemos estado lejos, no sé si el mundo sea cruel y despiadado, pero me da tanta rabia saber que te has enamorado. ¿Que acaso yo no fui el dueño de tu alma? Tantas noches me lo jurabas, tantos días me lloraste, ¿fue tan fácil olvidar ese amor que tu profanabas? ´´_

_Eliazar limpiaba su rostro, él sabía que la culpa era de él, que por más que quisiera culpar a terceros, él siempre iba hacer el jefe maestro de aquel plan. Las lágrimas le llegaban a cegar la vista. Su hoja ya no era limpia y pura, ahora era amarga y sucia. Las lagrimas habían hecho de las suyas, la tinta se escurría por aquella carta, dejando la palabra amor y un te amo complemente borrados._

_´´No sé, como explicarte que ha sido para mí todos aquellos años fuera de tu vida, del alcance de tus labios, aquellos que me hacían suspirar estando enfrente de ti, con los que ahora sueño con volver a probar´´_

_Eliazar sabia que la lucha se acercaba, que quizás muchas vidas se perderían. Pero lo que más temía es que uno de aquellos tantos jóvenes fuera su heredero, del cual tantas veces había escuchado hablar, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de concretar aquellos rumores. Tanto jóvenes como adultos, podría llegar a morir junto con él._

_´´Tanto ha sido tu egoísmo, por negarme a mi hijo prodigo. Ese por el cual estoy orgulloso por haber cuidado de la mujer que más amo. Aquel que ahora es dueño de tu corazón, que me hace sentirme celoso por no poder sentir el calor de tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y que ahora él es dueño de cada una de tus manías y caricias. ´´_

_Para Eliazar, el enterarse que tenía un hijo, era lo mejor que había pasado. Sabía que tanto como él y ella, habían sido completamente cegados por la salida fácil. Él había perdido dieciocho años lejos de su hijo y su mujer, y Veniá había perdido el corazón tras el abandono del único ser que decidió amar._

Cerré el libro, no pude evitar que una que otra lagrima descendiera por mi rostro. Este tiempo ha sido tan difícil, se que sería egoísta gritarle el por qué dejo que otro ser entrara en ella, que la hiciera suya sabiendo que ella siempre iba hacer mía, como había permitido que un ser nuevo existiera, sin ni siquiera ser yo el padre de esa criatura. Sabía que estaba mal, mi manera de pensar pero era tanta la rabia que me carcomía, por el solo hecho de pensar que ella había estado con otro hombre y la había hecho sentir placer.

-------

Me desperté, tomando el primer conjunto de ropa que mire. Sin desayunar tome el carro de Alec. Quería verla, no me importaba lo que fuera a pasar, ya era tiempo de enfrentarme a lo que yo mismo había formado. Visualice la editorial, quería correr con suerte y que ella no estuviera, que me dijeran que había salido de viaje y que no volvería hasta dentro de una semana, pero ni la suerte estaba de mi lado. Tome el elevador, observando como la luz de cada número se apagaba y se prendía. Estaba nervioso, no quería causarle un nuevo malestar. Las puertas se abrieron dándome como vista a un joven afuera de su oficina.

-¿Esta es la oficina de Isabella Swan? – le pregunte

-Sí, pase – contesto abriendo la puerta

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba Bella, luciendo hermosa. Era tan diferente ahora que la miraba, su rosto no cambio, sus facciones seguían igual, el color de sus ojos seguían siendo aquel del que me enamore y me hechizo la primera vez, pero ya no había esa luz que transmitían, estaban opacos.

-Estas hermosa Bella, no necesitas arreglarte – dije cerrando la puerta

Su rostro se volvió pálido, el color de sus mejillas se evaporo. Sonreí esperando que por parte de ella hubiera una respuesta igual, pero lo único que pude recibir fue una bofetada de su parte.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo, sus manos se transformaron en puños. Quería reír por un momento, siempre había causado una gran admiración y deseo verla enojada, sentir que de un gatito se volvía fiera, era algo que excitaba.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar – dije mientras mi mano seguía en mi mejilla

_-No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya habíamos dicho todo hace quince años – _sentí una opresión en mi pecho, eran exactamente las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar

-No, nosotros ya no existimos y nunca existió. Murió y desapareció hace tiempo, así que por favor vete, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – contesto mientras se sentaba y se ponía a trabajar.

Quería saber donde había quedado aquella mujer, frágil, cariñosa, que irradiaba amor. Su voz nunca se quebró, al contrario sacaba fuerzas de no sé donde para contestarme. Me imagine aquella Bella, que se había presentado fuera de mi casa a un día de irme de Forks, mostrando fragilidad y dolor, sentí un deseo enorme de poder abrazarla en aquel tiempo. De reunir su cuerpo y poderlo formar de nuevo.

Me senté delante de ella, sabía que estaba nerviosa, recorrí mi vista por su oficina, buscando un indicio de aquel que había sido su esposo o su novio. Me sentía como un animal haciendo esto.

-¿Qué esperas? – pregunto, sin quitar su vista del monitor

-Enserio Bella tenemos que hablar, ¿te parece si podemos salir a tomar un café? – pregunto

Bella POV

El tenerlo en mi oficina era prácticamente un sueño, sabía que había actuado impulsivamente con la bofetada, pero era algo que había guardado por años. Quizás con un golpe no lo iba romper, como él había hecho hace años conmigo.

-Enserio Bella tenemos que hablar, ¿te parece si podemos salir a tomar un café?

Que ganaba él, con salir a tomar un café. Lo quería y no lo podía negar, me hace sentir nerviosa estando delante de mí, pero tenía que seguir con mi postura. En este momento yo ya no tenía que pensar por mí, tenía a Charlotte ella se había vuelto mi prioridad en años.

-No puedo tengo que ir a comer con mi hija – dije, cuando lo sorprendí viendo la foto de mi hija y yo cuando cumplió 6 años.

Trate de quitársela pero no pude, cuando menos lo pensé el ya la había tomado. Pasaba sus dedos por ella, dejándome clara la escena cuando Charlotte vio su foto. Trate de tranquilizarme, sabía que el encontraría la marca, en esa foto es donde más se notaba. Esperaba lo peor después de esto, abrí con cuidado el cajón, buscando mi inhalador. No quería tener otro accidente aquí.

-Edward podrías darme la foto por favor – mi voz sonaba demasiado nerviosa

-Bella, ¿Quién es el padre de Charlotte? – su rostro estaba lleno de confusión, su miraba se tornaba triste, llena de dudas.

-Eso a ti no incumbe – dije quitándole la foto. Paso su mano por su rostro, estaba frustrado lo sabía.

-Entonces como me vas a explicar la marca que tiene en el cuello – dijo

Mi respiración se volvió pesada, tome mi inhalador, poniéndolo en mi boca. Edward me miraba preocupado, pero conociéndolo bien, no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón. Como esperaba que le dijera que Charlotte era su hija, que la había tenido hace quince años, mientras él se iba a quien sabe dónde y con quien sabe quien hacer su vida.

-Yo… Ed…- ¡_Diablos_!

-Están difícil decirme que me engañaste con mi hermano – grito

No supe que decir, mi cuerpo se quedo inerte, no podía, es que…

-¡Como se te puede ocurrir semejante estupidez! A eso viniste, a tirarme encara… ¡diablos! Edward creí que me conocías, creí que todas esas veces que te jure que te amaba las habías creído, que habías creído en mi palabra -exclame

-No sé qué creer, primero va Emmett a decirme que no me acerque a ti, después veo la foto y la marca de mi familia en Charlotte y si haces memoria tú fuiste la primera en querer hablar conmigo –

-Si fue hace quince años, cuando tú jurabas amarme, cuando te di todo de mí y decidiste romperme. ¿Sabes que fue de mí durante ese tiempo? – pregunte- no verdad no lo sabes, ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme a ciencia a cierta que había pasado –suspire, tenía que tranquilizarme- Edward si tanto decías amarme ¿Por qué me dejaste? – susurre – nunca me diste una razón lógica, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste que fue de mi vida después de eso? Tan siquiera revisaste la caja que te di. No verdad, es la primera y última vez que entras a mi oficina, no deseo verte, no deseo saber más de ti. Sigo sin entender que fue del Edward del que me enamore, aquel que era lindo, sincero y sus palabras calmaban todo mi ser. Todo ese personaje que dejaste a tras era el que yo amaba, no al que se comporto frio y distante los últimos días, no al que me tomo y me dejo como cualquier puta – dije limpiando el rostro, sabía que no debería de llorar, pero mi frustración era mayor, mi dolor se volvió a esparcir por mi cuerpo – y sabes que es lo peor de todo Edward, que no me arrepiento, porque fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar y me está pasando, no me arrepiento de haber entregado mi cuerpo al ser que era capaz de amar y más cuando tengo _El más lindo recuerdo_ de aquella relación.

Me levante en dirección a la puerta, tenía que luchar por mantener mi vida al margen. Seguía atónita no semejante estupidez que el acaba de cometer, nunca me imagine que él fuera a cuestionarme, nunca lo había engañado, lo amaba tanto que nunca fui capaz de hacerlo.

-Bella – dijo Edward

-Vete –dije abriendo la puerta- es lo mejor que sabes hacer, huir. Creo que eso es lo que aprendí hacer de ti, huir de mis problemas, de no darle frente a ellos, durante mucho tiempo. Pero creo que ahora es tiempo, se que para muchos sigo siendo una mujer frágil, pero no Edward, estas muy equivocado si crees que me dejare herir otra vez. Tengo que admitirlo, nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca pude ni podre estar con otro hombre, si eso te tiene satisfecho – dije entre sollozos

Edward POV

_¡Mierda! Que acabo de hacer._

-Bella, por favor ábreme la puerta – dije

Estaba consciente que estaba haciendo el ridículo afuera de su oficina, que quizás para un productor esta era parte de una escena de una telenovela o una película de drama. Pero era algo que no me importaba, era mi desesperación por querer implorar el perdón, me reprochaba mentalmente por la estupidez que acaba de cometer. Pero que quería que pensara, mi hermano va y me dice que no la busque, que la deje en paz, Bella a días de haber cortado va y me busca para decirme algo.

-Disculpe, tiene que ir se – dijo el guardia tomándome del antebrazo

-No, tengo que hablar con ella primero – conteste mordaz

-Se tiene que ir, está haciendo un escándalo y es algo que no está permitido. –comento, mientras nos dirigíamos al elevador

Entre al elevador, cuando las puertas se cerraron. Deje salir un grito, todo lo había hecho mal, los celos, las incoherencias… sinceramente ni sabía que decir… sentí mi celular vibrar.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que Bella te engaño conmigo? –dijo enojado

-Pues que querías que pensara – grite – primero me dices que no la moleste, que ni siquiera me acerque, luego veo en una foto que Charlotte tiene la misma marca que nosotros

-Eres estúpido, sinceramente. No puedo creer que mi propio hermano podría creer que yo hiciera semejante estupidez.

-Emmett…

-No Edward ya, no te has puesto a pensar que no soy el único que tiene esa marca – y colgó

Por inercia lleve mi mano al cuello

_-¿Charlotte es mi hija?- susurre_

----------------------------

Lo sé no tengo perdón, pero enserio esta semana no mas no he podido dormir, mi estado de ánimo andar por los suelos, estoy casi pisándolos. Pero aquí está el capitulo, bueno cambiando de tema fugazmente, ¡MAÑANA ES MI BDAY! #19, no soy muy dada a andar diciendo o presumiendo o informando, pero este año me han pasado tanto buenas cosas como malas, pero este es el año en que puedo decir que todo a salido como yo quiero, deseo y anhelaba. Conocí a personas totalmente hermosas y maravillosas, inicie mí gusto por escribir Fic y sobre todo conocí este mundo . Nos vemos en la prox. Actualización.

At: Tutzy Cullen

PD: Volví a subir el cap. Ya que corregí algunos pequeños errores que tuve, pero listo. . enserio gracias, con las carreras ayer ya ni siquiera lo cheque.


	8. The Only Exception

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

*_La canción se llama The Only Exception de Paramore, en verdad escúchenla._

7Capitulo

The Only Exception

Bella POV

_-Flash Back-_

_Estaba afuera del bar, donde iba hacer mi última presentación. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y me había mudado a San Diego. Jared se volvió en mi sombra noche y día, era mi vecino, él tenía 24 años y se me había declarado hace dos noches. Para mí fue algo difícil de asimilar, había terminado con Edward hace cinco meses y venia en camino mi pequeña. _

_-Estás lista Bella – dijo Jared _

_-Si – conteste_

_Subimos al escenario, era mi despedida de mi último trabajo. Trabaje como mesera, una que otra noche ayudaba al Dj y como hoy era noche bohemia, el tío de Jared nos había pedido que tocáramos. No era amante de la música, sabia tocar el piano por él, componer no era lo mío, pero algunas veces lo ayude, hace cinco noches había escrito algo. Jared lo miro de casualidad y fue por su guitarra y salió aquella canción. _

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
and cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
she would never let herself forget  
and that was the day I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist

_Mi voz trataba de sonar firme, no quería cometer ningún error. Era perfecta, se la había compuesto a mi nena. _

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

_Quería que ella confiara en que el amor existía, no quería que pensara que por que ella no tuviera padre y que nosotros habíamos roto, ella dejara de creer en eso. El amor fue puro y cariñoso, lo amaba y lo sigo amando, pero las cosas no funcionaron como debía ser. _

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but

_Cantaba mientras acariciaba mi vientre, dándole entender aquel ser que llevaba dentro que siempre estaría con ella, en las buenas y en las malas._

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Oh  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

_Que había momentos en que nos sentiríamos solas, que un hombre debería estar en nuestro hogar, protegiéndonos y salvándonos de todo lo mal que pueda existir, pero esta vez no podría ser. Quería que creyera que el camino iba a ser difícil, pero que al final de todo saldríamos adelante._

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_Hace tres años había muerto Jared, junto con su mujer. El se había casado con una española, la cual amaba y adoraba a Charlotte. _

_------_

No supe que fue lo que paso después, la llamada de Emmett me tomo desprevenida. Trato de calmarme, con dificultad le dije que me sucedía, no quería cometer más errores, quería corregir todo y seguir con mi vida. Si esto era lo mejor, si alejar a Edward es lo que Charlotte deseaba, lo haría, hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Llegue a casa, deje mi bolso y mis zapatos en la entrada –quería descansar- subí a mi habitación tomando unos jeans y una blusa manga larga, quite el broche del pelo, dejando que callera el pelo. Pase mis dedos por él, relajando mi cabeza, _Hoy fue un día estresante._ Tome los zapatos más cómodos que tenia y baje con cuidado. Escuche ruidos a fuera de la casa y me acerque a la ventana de la cocina, mientras preparaba algo de comida. Vi como Charlotte bajaba del carro de Ángel sonriendo como nunca, dejando que aquella luz que la rodeaba llenara de paz mi cuerpo, haciendo que todo aquello se olvidara y cayera a la realidad que estoy bien con ella, que pudimos salir adelante sin alguien. Se despidió con un beso en los labios, haciendo que volara de nuevo a las nubes. Por inercia me lleve mis dedos a mis labios.

-_Flash Back-_

_Estábamos en el jardín de casa de Edward, viendo como los chicos jugaban pelota. Edward tenía una semana que me había pedido una oportunidad, acepte con la condición de que fuera eso, una cita, sin compromisos. Tenía poco que lo conocía y sabíamos que esto iba demasiado rápido. Estaba el recargado en el árbol, mientras yo estaba recargada en su pecho, nuestras manos estaban en mi vientre, con los dedos entre lazados. Por momentos se nos olvidaba la situación en la que estábamos, no nos importaba que mi hermano y mis amigos estuvieran aquí. _

_-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – dijo Edward en mi oído_

_Me quede pasmada al escucharlo, era la primera vez que alguien me decía que me amaba. Sentí como me apretaba más a su cuerpo._

_-Te amo y no es mentira, te deseo como cada noche en mí vida, me desvelo pensando que soy dueño de tus sueños, que soy protagonista de tus noches de invierno. Imagino ser aquella ave que pone en tu ventana, aquel que cuida que no te pase nada, el que cada mañana canta para despertar de tu sueño de princesa. Te acomodas en tu cama, cobijándote hasta obtener aquel calor que te recuerdan a mis brazos, estos que te tienen aprisionada y que desean pertenecer a tu cuerpo. Te amo y no es mentira, deseo tenerte noche y día a mi lado, despertar debajo de tus sabanas, respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras al momento de dormir. Ser dueño de tus sonrisas de niña, anhelar ser tú lector de mentes, para saber que contestar a todas aquellas preguntas curiosas de mi niña, a la que mis respuestas la llevo a obtener mi corazón. Cada día es para mí un sueño, del que nunca quiero despertar y si lo llego hacer, espero que sea a tu lado. Te amo y no es mentira, te deseo como cada noche en mi vida._

_Mi rostro estaba húmedo, todas aquellas palabras me habían hecho romper aquella barrera que tenia ante él, esa la que había puesto para no lastimarme. Pero él con unas simples palabras las derrumbo. Me acomode quedando nuestros rostros más cercas. Ansiaba besarlo, mire sus orbes y regrese a sus labios, él entendió el mensaje. Mi primer beso, ese del cual siempre recordare. Fueron simples y cariñosos roces, los que despertaron mí corazón, la intensidad despertó mi cuerpo. Uní mis manos detrás de su nuca, acercándolo más a mí. Quería sentirlo de verdad, no quería que fuera algo de lo cual pudiera despertar y llorar incontrolablemente por ser un sueño. Escuchamos risas y gritos por parte de mis amigos, haciendo que nos separáramos y sonriéramos como idiotas. _

_-¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Edward_

_-Si – conteste, volviéndome a embriagar en el. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Limpie mi rostro, viendo como mi hija estaba parada enfrente de mí. Se acerco para abrazarme, hundí mi rostro en su pelo, _él solamente era una excepción_ en mi vida y a en la de ella.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, simplemente limpiamos el rostro de cada quien y sonriendo le di a entender que estaba bien. Salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto, cuando escuche mi celular.

-Bueno – conteste

-Bella –

-¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? – susurre, volteando hacia la puerta de la cocina por si llegaba Charlotte

-Necesito saber si Charlotte es mi hija –

Apague el celular, no quería contestarle, ya era demasiado tarde. El pecho se apretó más de lo normal, me senté controlando mi respiración. _Él ya lo sabía._ No quise saber quien se lo había dicho, al final de cuentas, esto llegaría a pasar. Tenía que decírselo a Charlotte, era su padre después de todo, el algún día querrá conocerla. Salí de la cocina, tomando el celular y guardándolo en mi pantalón.

-Charlotte – la llame

-Estoy en la sala mamá – grito

-Charlotte, ocupo decirte algo – dije sentándome enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto apagando la tele

-Hoy en mañana vi a tu padre – dije, su rostro se puso pálido por un momento, tome su mano.

-Y él ¿está bien? – pregunto con dificultad

-Si, por lo visto si –conteste- él ya… ya sabe la verdad –continúe- las cosas se salieron de las manos y prácticamente se lo grite, pero no supe como él llego a la conclusión.

Charlotte ya no decía nada más, su vista seguía perdida en sus manos. Creí que la reacción iba hacer diferente, que gritaría y lloraría pero nada de eso, simplemente hablo.

-No deseo verlo, no ahora. No lo perdonare así de fácil, no sé tú mamá, pero yo, no puedo. El nos dejo, nos cambio por sus sueños, y los tuyos, ¿Qué acaso no le importaron? – Dijo quitándome una lagrima del rostro- no llores mamá, no pienso gritar ni nada, simplemente quiero seguir igual que antes, sin él todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué ahora tiene que cambiar? - Se levanto y me abrazo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Estaré en mi habitación, por cierto. Ángel quiere venir a hablar con mis Tíos – yo solamente asentí.

En algunas ocasiones, Charlotte me asombraba, no era una niña igual que las otras. Su madurez fue asombrosa, por momentos se comportaba como una chiquilla de su edad, pero como mi madre me decía, había nacido con treinta años de vida más. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de mis padres, ellos estarían orgullosos de Charlotte.

--------

La noche llego, Jasper y Emmett estaban algo inquietos por la situación. Charlotte era su niña y ahora que sabían que ya no estaba sola, querían ver si Ángel se unía a su legión de espantarle pretendientes a Charlotte o se unía a Clan de sexy – diría Emmett-.

-Y bien ¿Qué intensiones tienes con nuestra niña?- dijo Emmett

Ángel estaba en el sillón, mientras Jasper y Emmett sentados delante de él en la mesa que divida la sala.

-Las mejores – contesto algo nervioso

-Te recuerdo que es Charlotte de la que estamos hablando, sabes que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, es terca y sobre todo linda y guapa. No te sobre pases con ella, por qué no, nomas soy yo el que la protege – dijo Emmett enseñándole sus puños, vi como trago en seco, haciendo que todas riéramos de la ridiculez de esos dos

-Vamos chicos, están haciendo sentir mal a Ángel- dijo Rosalie

-Ya Tío Oso déjalo – grito Charlotte desde la cocina

Emmett y Jasper, habían encerrado a Charlotte en la cocina, diciendo que esto era una plática entre hombres, nosotras estábamos aquí por opción de Rosalie, diciéndole a Emmett que si no nos dejaba, lo dejaría sin sus noches de acción durante una semana.

-No la escuches – dijo Jasper hacia Emmett –

-Haber par de suatos – dijo Alice- dejen de comportarse como salvajes, déjenlos en paz, Ángel siempre ha querido a Charlotte, no sé de que tanto se preocupan - continuo cruzándose de brazos

-Por lo mismo, sabemos que la quiere desde hace mucho, cuando eran unos _niños_ – dijo Jasper dándole más importancia a niños

-Vamos, no creo que puedan hacer algo que nosotros no hayamos hecho a esa edad – continuo Rosalie

Mi rostro se volvió rojo, sabía a qué se refería, pero preferiría mil veces que Charlotte esperara un poco más.

-Saben que, déjense de estupideces. Emmett y Jasper pídanle perdón a Ángel – dijo Rosalie

-Pero por qué, él es quien debería de pedirnos perdón por andar con Charlotte – dijo Jasper

-¡Jasper Swan! Si, sigues con plan de papá celoso te juro que duermes en el cuarto de invitados – dijo Alice golpeando el piso con el pie.

-Bella, tú no has dicho nada – dijo Emmett haciendo puchero

-Yo ya les di mi bendición y hable con ellos, pero Ángel quería hablar con ustedes por que se le hacía apropiado, sabiendo que son los tíos favoritos de Charlotte

El rostro de los dos se ilumino cuando les dije que eran los tíos favoritos de Charlotte, moví mi mano haciéndole señas a Ángel para que fuera por Charlotte a la cocina, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

-Ve por ella – dije dándole la llave- no preguntes como se las quite, debe de estar nerviosa – el solamente asintió y fue a la cocina-

Edward POV

Estaba afuera de su casa, viendo desde la casa de Emmett como se reunían. Eran la familia perfecta, vi como alguien entro a la cocina abrazando a Charlotte y era Ángel. Sonreí al darme cuenta que ella no está sola, que tiene a alguien que la cuide. Me dieron celos, él podía abrazarlas, saludarlas y yo ni siquiera eso podría obtener. Voltee a ver a la sala, donde platicaban y reían, por instinto mi vista se clavo en Bella. Era más hermosa de lo que pude haber esperado, me di cuenta que Charlotte había sacado rasgos de los dos. _Tenía una hija_.

Cuando regrese a casa, subí a mí habitación buscando la caja que me había dado Bella con las cosas que le había regalado. Entre ellas se encontraba un sobre a nombre de _Isabella Swan_, del hospital de Forks. Lo abrí esperando encontrar respuestas, ella tenía apenas 2 semanas de embarazo cuando me fui.

Trate de deshacer el nudo de mi garganta. Metí la mano a mi bolsillo, donde tenía guardada la carta que ella me había dado. Sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo, cuando voltee a ver quién era, era Charlotte. Sonreí pero ni siquiera eso obtuve, simplemente las cortinas se cerraron, dejándome como vista las cortinas de la casa.

Bella POV

Charlotte había cerrado las cortinas, no entendía por qué, simplemente dijo que no quería que nadie viera hacia dentro de la casa. Jasper y Emmett seguían peleando con Alice.

-Espero estar presente cuando Zully les presente a su pareja – dijo Charlotte, haciendo que los dos voltearan a verla, ella sabía que Zully nos había presentado a Apple, pero Emmett era el único que no sabía.

-¿Qué estás diciendo niña?- dijo Emmett – esto no puede estar pasando, mis dos niñas tienen pareja, ¡Dios! Jasper, que hemos estado haciendo, te das cuenta que les hemos dejado el camino libre –

-Calma, yo de Zully ya lo sabía, en realidad todos los sabíamos – dijo Jasper

Empezamos a reír viendo como Emmett hacia puchero.

-Y bien, ¿quién es? y ¿por qué no la conozco?- pregunto Emmett

-Claro que la conoces –dijo Rosalie- es nuestra ahijada Apple

Emmett escupió la soda, bañando a Jasper. Zully era bisexual, lo había dicho hace apenas un año. Sé que es difícil, ella tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían Alice y Jasper, pero le dije que ellos querían lo mejor para ella. Él día que se los dijo Jasper no lo había tomado muy bien, pero después de hablar con él, le hice ver que no era malo al contrario, que era mejor que se lo dijera en estos momentos y no ocultárselo toda su vida.

-Díganme ¿por qué yo siempre me entero de todo hasta el último?

-De que se entera siempre hasta el último- dijo Zully entrando a casa de la mano de Apple, ella se parecía tanto a Rosalie en el físico, ya que en la vestimenta era igual a Zully.

-De que ustedes dos señoritas – dijo apuntando a ambas- no me habían dicho que eran pareja – dijo Emmett ofendido

-Vamos Tío Oso, tu sabes que te quiero verdad – dijo Zully, sabía que caería en sus manos, tenía el mismo poder de convencimiento de Alice

-Lo sé, soy mejor que Jasper- dijo

-Calma, Jasper es mi papá – defendió Zully – el caso es de que cuando lo dijimos tú estabas en la pista, en el torneo de patinaje, así que no fue nuestro problema. – dijo haciéndonos reír a todos.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que estábamos completos, aun que sintiera un vacio dentro de mí. El había pertenecido a esta familia hace mucho tiempo, solamente espero que algún día él, la quiera recuperar.

----------------------------

Chicas más que feliz no puedo estar, en verdad recibí 17 reviews en un solo capitulo, lo siento me emociono. Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, la verdad es que es algo que no lo tenía planeado, era más bien un capítulo especial, pero aproveche mi estado de ánimo. No hago capítulos largos ni cortos, simplemente escribo hasta donde debe de ser o hasta donde yo creo. El próximo capítulo, es Edward POV explicare quien era Irina y que fue para los Cullen aquella boda.

Cuídense mucho

At: Tutzy Cullen

PD: gracias a todas las que me felicitaron por mi bday.


	9. Pasado, Presente y un poco de verdad

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

8Capitulo

Pasado, Presente y un poco de verdad.

Edward POV

-¿Por qué regresaste? – dijo Jasper

Me había encontrado con Jasper en el estacionamiento de la editorial, quería hablar con Bella. Una explicación quizás, aunque yo no tuviera el derecho para hacerlo.

-De todas maneras algún día te tendrías que enterar. Mi familia y la de Alice, están emparentados con la ´´_realeza´´ _por así decirlo. Cuando tenía doce años mi abuelo Patrick decidió cometer el error o la tontería más grande del mundo, comprometernos a nosotros tres con los hijos de Charles Vulturi. Al principio ni yo mismo lo creía tenía doce años. Mis papas y los de Alice buscaron millones de formas para deshacer ese contrato, que había sido firmado años atrás. Mi abuelo estipulo que a la edad de los dieciocho el último hijo de Carlisle se casara con Irina Vulturi, mientras Emmett seria con Kate y Alice con Demetri. Ninguno de los dos supo muy bien en qué consistía, ya que nada más mi padre, Charles y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos el contenido de aquel testamento. Con el tiempo se lo dijimos a la familia pero nunca a Alice.

-Espera, me estas tratando de decir, que eres …

-Sí, Irina Vulturi era princesa en Inglaterra. – conteste – y por último yo tenía algo que ver con ello. – _nunca me gusto ser parte de aquel mundo, era completamente frívolo y desquiciado._

-Cuando deje a Bella no fue por que la dejara de amar, Charles se había enterado que tenía una relación con ella y solo trate de protegerla, pero nunca creí que ella estuviera embarazada.

-Nunca leíste el sobre ¿verdad?, a pesar de que nunca dejaste que ella te dijera la verdad tú no te tomaste el tiempo de ver aquella caja – dijo más para él que para mí

-Sé que fui estúpido Jasper, lo sé. Créeme que me duele tanto el saber que me perdí los mejores años de mi vida, lejos de ellas –

-Sinceramente no se a que viniste a San Diego, no sé que buscas de Bella ahora.

-Quiero recuperarla – dije volteando a verlo

Suspiro, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil. Bella era demasiado orgullosa cuando se lo proponía y por lo visto Charlotte era igual o peor que yo.

-Quiero que estés consciente de que va hacer difícil – dijo – yo no te ayudare y sé que Emmett ya a deber dejado las cosas claras. Tú te fuiste y fue tu decisión, no me importa si fue por salvarle la vida o no, y si lo fue gracias. Pero tú cometiste un error, sabiendo que pudiste a ver dejado pasar las cosas aun teniendo la ayuda de abogados. Siempre has tenido todo lo que deseas y eres persistente en ello. Si tanto te importa Bella y Charlotte lucha por ellas. – dijo mientras le daba un trago a su café- sabes que es lo que me inquieta

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confundido

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Irina no hubiera muerto? Tú ¿hubieras regresado?

-----------

_¿Si Irina no hubiera muerto, hubiera regresado?_ Me sumergí en aquel pensamiento, no supe contestarle lo único que hice fue despedirme de él. El solo hecho de pensar que si ella seguía viva un escalofrió paso por mi piel, sabía que el _cáncer_ la había matado, junto con todas aquellas noches de ebriedad. En algunos momentos me llegue a sentir culpable. No, no la amaba y tampoco le deseaba el mal, pero la deje morir prácticamente. Nunca le puse un alto aquellas noches, ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

_-__Es mi vida, yo no desee casarme, me obligaron hacerlo - _Eran exactamente sus palabras después de cada discusión.

Por momentos llegaba a escucharla llorar por las noches, me daba lástima verla así. Los días habían pasado y su madre se estaba preocupando seria mente por ella. La casa prácticamente se habían ido a vivir todos ahí, sabíamos que le quedaba poco, ya que había decaído a los días de a ver discutido.

_-Flash Back-_

_Estábamos en el comedor, esperando las últimas indicaciones del doctor, ha Irina ya no le quedaba mucho, mis maletas estaban hechas, mis cosas ya habían sido mandadas a Los Ángeles. Deseaba salir huyendo de aquí, quería recuperarla. _

_Charles no dejaba de quitarme la mirada, Demetri era el único que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los matrimonios ya confabulados. Lo comprendía, él también se había enamorado y no pudo acercarse a ella ni a menos de cien metros, cuando su padre ya lo había amenazado de igual manera. Lo hicieron casarse con Heidi, la hija de Aro a tres días después de mi boda._

_-__Ya estarás contento ¿no? – dijo Charles, haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo_

_-__Disculpe – dije_

_-__Sí, que ya estarás contento que Irina se muera, porque eso es lo que sucederá. _

_-__Yo no le deseo la muerte a nadie, por más que sea mi enemigo o una persona insignificante en mi vida, no se lo deseo. _

_-__Pues eso no es lo que yo veo, tus cosas ya han sido mandadas a Los Ángeles, por lo que escuche. _

_-__Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, después de que Irina muera – dije, mientras mis manos se formaban en puños_

_-__Papá déjalo en paz – dijo Demetri_

_-__Tu cállate, que eres igual o peor que él – contesto_

_-__No es nuestra culpa que tu no amaras a nuestra madre cuando te casaste – grito Demetri- no porque tu pasaste por lo mismo que nosotros tienes que hacernos pagar de la misma manera – _

_El comedor quedo en silencio, Lucia volteo a ver a Charles, sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos. Sabía que Charles lo había notado, porque había salido del comedor furioso._

_-__Tú lo amas ¿verdad? – le pregunte tomándola de la mano_

_-__Más que a mi propia vida –contesto con la voz débil _

_-__Pero si él nunca te amo, como es que …_

_-__Edward a mi no me importo que él no me amara, me conforme con el hecho de que me quisiera, de que él sintiera un cariño hacia mí. – contesto – tú amas a Bella, siempre lo has hecho. Llevas noches hablando dormido y siempre sale aquel nombre de tus labios, lucha por ella Edward, nunca es demasiado tarde. Sé que tú no querías a Irina y que hiciste tu esfuerzo por que te simpatizara y te lo agradezco. _

_Esa misma noche, murió Irina. Charles no se apareció en lo que resto la noche. Demetri y yo nos hicimos cargo de todos los preparativos. Lucia paso la noche junto al cuerpo de su hija, contándole historias ha aquel cuerpo sin vida, cantándole al oído con la voz quebraba, mientras le acariciaba lo poco que quedaba de su pelo. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Dicen que los príncipes no deben de llorar – no me di cuenta que Zully estaba enfrente de mí. Sentí como quito la lágrima.

-Lo siento – conteste

-No tienes porque –dijo sentándose a un lado de mi – se que las cosas no van hacer fácil tío, Charlotte es demasiado cabezota. Por mi tía no te preocupes puede doblar las manitas, pero de igual manera no será nada fácil.- voltee a verla ganándome una sonrisa

-Yo no te juzgare, tuviste tus motivos por el cual irte y eso solamente lo sabes tú. Sentirte culpable o no, eso ya es algo que tú debes de decidir.

-¿Gracias? – fue más bien pregunta

-Todos cometemos errores tío, unos más grandes que otros, pero los cometemos. ¡Por Dios somos humanos! – reí ante su exclamación

-Wow ríes – contesto- no te conozco, pero me caes bien. Y a quién no, con tremendo cuerpazo, ojos, cara- suspiro- ¡Dios¡ eres un completo adonis – dijo

-Sabes que soy tu tío ¿verdad? – entre risas

-Si lo sé, pero nadie te quita lo bueno que estas – dijo más para ella que para mí, los dos nos soltamos riendo

Zully era igual que Alice, me sentía tan a gusto al lado de ella. Quería recuperar a mi prima, aquella duendecillo que me hacía sentirme feliz a pesar de todo el embrollo que había en mi vida y alrededor.

-Charlotte ¿Cómo es que se lo ha tomado? –Dije

-No lo sé, no la he visto. Ayer estuvimos platicando pero no me comento nada, se que le duele el que tu estés aquí. Ella siempre ha estado en la ideología que tú las dejaste por tu carrera. – dijo jugando con los pétalos de una flor – Sabes –volteé a verla curioso- muchas veces, no sé, quizás suene estúpido, pero Charlotte es como esta flor –dijo levantando la flor delante de ella- Es hermosa, tersa, suave, delicada, pero fuerte. La he visto caer muchas veces, se deprime con facilidad.- mientras volvió a poner la flor en un vaso con agua,_ de donde demonios lo había sacado-_ Sabias que ella era un gran fan tuyo-

Sonreí por instinto, el escuchar que mi propia hija leía todos aquellos cuentos. Zully me conto pequeñas cosas de las que me perdí cuando eran niñas. Me di cuenta que Charlotte era patosa igual que su madre, que se sonrojaba, que era excelente alumna y sobre todo le daba por escribir. Zully me hizo prometerle que nunca le diría nada a nadie, ya que ni la misma Bella lo sabía.

_Oscuridad, Soledad, Oscuridad, Soledad es lo único que he podido ver desde aquel día. Nada ha podido ser igual, saber que aquel reino ya tiene un rey, que la reina ya no es están infeliz y que la princesa es feliz, pero no puede sonreír, es lo que le frustra al futuro rey. La reina lleva bufones, gitanas y teatro callejero al palacio, pero nada la hace reír. Las noches pasando por la puerta de su habitación la escucha llorar, ese llanto interminable, esas lagrimas perdidas a través de esas cuatro paredes, guardadas de tras de un pañuelo. El cual siempre termina tirado a la basura. La reina escucha la voz de su princesa con dolor, buscando un poco de esperanza detrás de aquellas palabras:_

_´´Tan importante fueron otros, tan importante fue tu vida, que te olvidaste de la persona que más te amaba en la vida. Mi madre te ama y yo, no sé qué es lo que de verdad siento. Quiero odiarte, gritarte a la cara tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarte y perdonarte todo aquello, pero no, no puedo. Deseo que seas feliz con quien quieras tú estar. Tú vida ya no es mi vida, mi madre ya no es tu rosa y aun que me trataras con un pétalo, el dolor y mis lagrimas seguirán en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. No deseo más pérdidas de tiempo, tampoco jugar a las escondidas, simplemente no deseo darte mi otra cara de mi pequeña vida.´´_

_Los sollozos volvieron a la habitación, dejando a la reina perpleja por aquella confesión. Su hija lo odiaba, ella no quería saber nada más de él. El corazón se partió en dos, la parte de su hija y la parte de su amor. La princesa escucho que alguien había estado afuera de su habitación, solamente espero que no fuera su madre la que la escucho. Ella quería que fuera feliz, que ella no importara ya, que la felicidad de su madre era primera y que la del propio corazón de la princesa. _

-No te mentí- dijo Zully- cada viernes aparecen sus escritos en la columna del periódico, siempre a firmado como _piccolo fiore withered _–

-Pequeña flor marchita – dije sorprendido

-Lo sé, lo mismo pensé, pero su única respuesta fue que ella así se sentía, como una pequeña flor marchita

-Me tengo que ir, mi mamá debe estar esperándome – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós – ella solo asintió y se fue.

--------

Han pasado dos semanas de haberme enterado que tenía una hija. Bella había estado declinando todas mis invitaciones para ir a tomar un café, necesitaba verla, quería contarle lo que había pasado. Jasper y Emmett, nunca más me los volví a encontrar, a Zully la miraba todos los viernes en el mismo parque, platicábamos de muchas cosas. Su relación con Apple, de Charlotte y Ángel. De sus papás y de Bella.

-Y bien, iras este martes – dijo Zully comiendo su algodón de azúcar

-No lo sé, crees que sería lo correcto – pregunte, robándole un poco

-¡Oye! Cómprate el tuyo – dijo dándome un manotazo- la verdad no sé si este bien o mal, pero tú eres su papá y será la primera vez que se presenta delante de todos –

Charlotte pertenecía al coro y al consejo estudiantil. Zully me había dicho que el martes iban hacer una presentación del día de acción de gracias y ella cantaría. No estaba muy segura si haría un solo, pero de que se presentaría era lo más seguro

-No lo sé, no quiero arruinarle su noche – dije

-No te estoy diciendo que te acerques, simplemente ve a verla como cualquier otro espectador de San Diego

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que una niña de apenas quince años pueda decirme todo esto – conteste

-Quizás cuando los adultos dejen de ser tan testarudos, pero tienes que ir, aparte falta poco para nuestros cumpleaños – susurro

-Zully – reprochándolo

-Ya, ya sé que hay es imposible que vayas

-Anda ya es tarde y Alice va a estar buscándote – dije

-Lo sé, no quiero irme, últimamente mamá ha estado muy extraña – dijo

-¿Que tiene? – pregunte

-Es como si ella supiera que es lo que hago los viernes, ha papá y a mí nos mira de una manera extraña

-Así es Alice cariño y por lo visto nunca ha cambiado.

-Está bien, adiós tío – dándome un beso en la mejilla

Regrese a casa caminando, no estaba tan lejos como creí. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente cansado, mi mente pedía agritos por una vez en la vida poder arreglar todos los embrollos que yo mismo construí. Quizás es un poco tarde decirlo ahora, pero las necesito, deseo estar con ellas. Entre a casa, no escuche ningún ruido, a pesar de que el carro de Alec estaba afuera. Me acerque a la nevera.

_´´Tuve que salir a Los Ángeles de nuevo, te dejo el auto por si lo ocupas. Regreso en cuatro días, cualquier cosa háblame´´_

_At: Alec_

_De nuevo solo –susurre_. Tome una cerveza de la nevera, para ir a la biblioteca. Ese lugar se había vuelto mi habitación. Prendí el radio dejando que la música sonora por aquel cuarto. Tome el cobertor y me senté en el sillón pegado hacia el ventanal. Me cubrí la espalda y parte del cuerpo, dejando que mi mente se desconectara un poco de aquella vida. Buscaba las mil y un maneras de poderme a cerca a ellas sin dejar de sentirme culpable por todo lo que había causado. A mi hija le di soledad y Bella me seguía amando pero aun así, no podía jurar nada, no sabía si me llegaría a perdonar o no.

Una que otra lagrima empezó a descender por mi mejilla, necesitaba llorar, sacar todo aquello que llevaba ha acumulado por años. Yo también viví soledad, injusticias y lo peor de todo es que siempre estuve solo. Mi familia nunca estuvo ahí, mis amigos los perdí hace tiempo, la única persona que siempre estuvo conmigo fue Alec, pero nunca pude compararlo con lo que había dejado en Forks.

Algunas noches sentía morir, nunca me podía sentir completo siempre me faltaba algo en mi ser.

El atardecer se dio, el cambio de noche y día, sentí un escalofrió por mí cuerpo, provocando un poco de ansiedad cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Sí – conteste

-Edward –

-¿Quién habla? – pregunte

-Bella – su voz sonaba entrecortada

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – pregunte asustado

-Yo si – continuo- Charlotte

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunte asustado

-Tuvo un accidente – su sollozo fue más fuerte – puedes venir, necesitamos hablar

Bella me dio la dirección del hospital donde se encontraban, era uno diferente al que ella había estado. Tome las llaves y salí rumbo al hospital, estaba consciente de que me había pasado algunos altos y una que otra mentada me habían gritado, pero tenía que llegar con ellas.

Tarde un poco en llegar, no conocía casi nada de esta ciudad. Me estacione y baje casi corriendo. Cuando visualice a Bella desde lejos.

-Bella – pregunte

-Edward – dijo abrazándome – no la quiero perder – mi cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar, me había tomado por sorpresa el que ella actuara de esta manera.

-No la vamos a perder, dime ¿Qué paso?

-Estábamos saliendo del centro comercial, cuando un carro salió disparado hacia Charlotte. Ángel la quiso quitar del camino pero todo fue demasiado tarde.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, no quería imaginar quien estaba detrás de esto, _no ahora no._

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Charlotte?

-Ha perdido mucha sangre y su rodilla la tiene fracturada, tiene unos puntos en la cabeza

-Dime ¿cómo puedo ayudarla? –

-Yo no tengo el mismo tipo de sangre que ella, el único que la tiene eres tú.

Bella POV

Todo fue demasiado rápido

-_Flash Back-_

_Íbamos saliendo del centro comercial, -obra de Alice- Ángel se había unido a nuestra salida. Él sabía que Alice lo iba hacer cargar bolsas, así que los chicos habían decidido a acompañarnos. _

_-__Iremos a dejar las bolsas al carro – dijo Ángel _

_-__Yo te acompaño –grito Charlotte atrás de mi_

_-__Por favor tengan mucho cuidado – dije _

_-__Mamá vamos a ir al estacionamiento – contesto_

_-__No lo sé cariño, solamente tengan cuidado _

_Alice volteo a verme como reprimiendo mi sobre protección, pero tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar. _

_-__Ven, Bella vamos a ver unos vestidos – dijo Alice tomándome del brazo_

_-__Alice ya hemos visto diferentes vestidos por todo el centro comercial, no puedo creer que todavía no te decidas por uno._

_Y todo paso en un segundo, al entrar a la tienda escuche el rechinido de las llantas de un carro. Por instinto salí corriendo de la tienda, cuando llegue al área del estacionamiento. Ángel estaba a un lado de Charlotte._

_-__Vamos Charlotte, despierta por favor – oía su voz entre cortada _

_Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba inerte. El verla ahí tirada con demasiada sangre a su alrededor. _

_-__Llamen a una ambulancia – gritaba Zully, tratando de calmar a Ángel _

_-__Charlotte – fue lo único que pude pronunciar cuando me hallaba corriendo hacia ella. – mi niña, por Dios quien te hizo esto. – mientras la miraba, no quería moverla, tenía miedo a lastimarla más. _

_La ambulancia no tardo en llegar, vi como Alice estaba pegada al celular. Sabía que tenía que estarle hablando a Emmett y a Jasper. _

_-__Disculpe señora tenemos que llevarnos a su hija al hospital – dijo el paramédico_

_Ángel me ayudo a pararme, me tenia abrazada. _

_-__Tranquila Bella – dijo apretándome a él- Charlotte es fuerte - Vamos tiene que ir con ella – dijo Ángel, ayudándome a subir a la ambulancia_

_Durante todo el camino vi como mi hija estaba conectada a cables, trataban de limpiarles las heridas superficiales._

_-__Está perdiendo mucha sangre – dijo el paramédico_

_-__¿Señora que tipo de sangre es su hija? – pregunto _

_-__O negativo – conteste, sabía que el tipo de sangre de Charlotte solamente podía donársela una persona que fuera compatible con ella. _

_-__¿Conoce a alguien que tenga el mismo tipo de sangre?, le pregunto por qué el tipo desangre que tiene su hija es difícil de encontrar en el banco de sangre ahorita no tenemos, tendría que ser transferida de otro hospital._

_Mis ojos de abrieron de más, visualice a mi hija. Sabía que ella no desea saber nada de él, pero él era la única persona que podría salvarla_

_-__Edward – susurre_

_-__¿Su esposo? Tiene que llamarlo_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Y aquí estoy, en sus brazos. Lo acompañe con el doctor informándole que él era compatible con Charlotte.

-Pase conmigo Sr. Cullen – Edward asintió

-Ya no llores por favor – dijo limpiándome el rostro

-Mi niña Edward – dije llorando

-Tranquila, no quiero que te de un ataque ahorita. No quiero tenerlas a las dos internadas – dijo despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la frente.

Me quede parada viendo el letrero de _URGENCIAS_ prendido, trate de calmarme, pero por momentos mi cuerpo volvía a convulsionarse. No quería perder a mi hija, sabía que estaba dormida y que la tenían en observación. El doctor Jenks estaba preocupado por el hecho de que no tuvieran ese tipo de sangre en el hospital. Miraba a enfermeras salir y entrar pero, no al doctor ni siquiera a Edward.

-Bella – dijo Jasper abrazándome

-Charlotte, Jasper – susurre en su pecho

-Tranquila Bella, va a salir de esta – dijo pasando su mano por mi espalda

-Tuve que llamar a Edward – dije, su cuerpo se tenso. Iba a hablar cuando lo interrumpí- necesitaban hacerla transfusión de sangre a Charlotte y Edward es el único que tiene ese tipo de sangre.

-No diré nada, pero tengo que avisarle a Alice – dijo

-Ya le dije yo, ella estaba presente cuando el Doctor me lo volvió a confirmar

-Iré con ella

Jasper se fue a la sala de espera con todos los demás, por momentos venia Emmett o los chicos a ver como estaba, Ángel estaba recibiendo atención ya que tenían que darle unos puntos en la ceja.

Los minutos se volvieron horas para mí, ninguno salía a decirme cómo es que estaba Charlotte.

Me senté recargándome en la pared, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, muchas cosas habían pasado el día de hoy.

-Familiares de Charlotte Swan – oí que dijo una enferma

-Si – conteste levantándome

-Puede pasar a ver a su hija, solamente que no haga mucho ruido – dijo sonriendo

Me levante como pude y seguí a la enfermera. Escuchaba uno que otro quejido por parte de algún paciente.

-Aquí es – dijo alejándose de mí

Cuando iba abrir la puerta escuche a Edward

_-__Nunca pensé que fueras tan hermosa, quince años lejos, quince años anhelando poder tener un hijo con la mujer que siempre he amado y mira, aquí estás tú. Tus ojos, tu nariz, tu pelo, son iguales a los de ella._- pauso tomando aire-_ Princesa, debes de despertar, tu madre te espera en la sala. –_hubo un silencio- _Quiero recuperarte sabes –_abrí un poco la puerta para ver sin hacer mucho ruido, Edward estaba sentado en la misma cama, acariciando su rostro_- se que no soy tu ejemplo, ni siquiera tu personaje favorito, pero déjame estar cercas, déjame conocerte. No te pido que me llames padre, no me importa cómo me llames, simplemente quiero estar cercas de ti y de tu madre, quiero cuidarlas. He cometido tantos errores princesa, que no quiero volverlos a cometer. Te quiero princesa – _dijo dándole un beso en la frente y recostándose a un lado de ella.

Sabía que ella estaba dormida, antes de llegar a su habitación había salido una enfermera, me imagino que para ponerle anestesia. Quería entrar, también quería estar con mi hija, pero era su momento. Quizás después de esto Charlotte ya no lo quería ver. No supe cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que oí que la puerta de abrió.

-¿Bella, que haces ahí? ¿Por qué no entraste?- pregunto Edward, quien estaba arrodillado enfrente de mí

-Queri… quería que estuvieras con Charlotte un poco más – conteste

Sentí como paso sus brazos por mi cuerpo. Se sentían tan bien, hace años que no me sentía en casa, mi cuerpo pedía algo, mi mente me reprimía y mi corazón saltaba de felicidad. _Es tan difícil hacerle caso a los 3 al mismo tiempo. Darles gusto. _Escuche a Edward sollozar, nunca lo había visto así, tan roto. Se apretó más a mi cuerpo, no quería dejarlo así, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, yo no quería que nadie más se sintiera roto. Sabía que era vivirlo en carne propia.

-Perdón Bella, perdóname por haberte dejado sola. Por haber sido un imbécil. Charlotte es hermosa, no sabes cómo me sentí verla ahí. Sentí que la perdía Bella, no sabes lo horrible que fue verla ahí, tendida –

Me mordí el labio, no quería llorar de nuevo. Había sido bastante este día.

-Bella tien… - dijo Jasper, quedándose sorprendido al ver a Edward llorando

-Ahorita salimos – conteste, el simplemente sonrió y salió

-Edward tenemos que salir – dije, el solamente asintió.

Se paro primero, ofreciendo su mano para levantarme. Tome dudosa su mano, a pesar de haber tenido tanto abrazo el día de hoy de él. De haber sentido sus brazos nueva mente, me sentía extraña. Sabía que aquella corriente existía y era más fuerte que nunca, sabía que sus brazos siempre iban a amoldar con mi cuerpo.

Suspire saliendo primero de la sala de urgencias con el pisándome los talones. Al llegar a recepción mire a los chicos, quienes se acercaron a abrazarme. Sabía que se habían percatado de Edward. Emmett y Jasper se posicionaron al lado mío, preguntándome como estaba Charlotte, cuando escuche un golpe.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre volver después de quince años? tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí Edward, –

Voltee a ver a Alice quien estaba llorando y apretando los puños, sabía que ella era muy buena pegando, pero nunca me imagine que actuaria así delante de Edward.

-Responde – grito

-Alice cálmate – dijo Jasper tomándola de los hombros

-Déjame Jasper, deja que responda. Así como respondió hace quince años un _acepto –_no entendía que era lo que Alice quería decir-oh que, tu esposa se dio cuenta del poco hombre que eres, que por eso estas aquí. –

Deje salir un jadeo ante lo que dijo Alice. _Edward estaba casado_

* * *

Chicas ¡MIL DISCULPAS! No había podido actualizar por varias razones, la primera esta semana [la que paso] entregue un trabajo final y el jueves me fui de a un viaje por parte de la universidad y regrese el sábado. También pues sinceramente me puse al corriente con mis actualizaciones fueron ¡81! [Algo exagerado, pero es verdad]

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. La verdad es que a mí sí, ahora nada más falta saber cómo va hacer la reacción de Bella y Charlotte. Y como Alice se entero…. Las veo en la semana, chicas...

At: Tutzy Cullen

PD: FALTAN 3 DIAS PARA VER NEW MOON!!! TENGO MIS BOLETOS DESDE HACE UN MES!! Y SON PARA LA FUNCION DE LAS 12:01AM!! LO SIENTO CHICAS ESTOY EMOCIONADA ME LLEVARE CLEANEX POR QUE SE QUE LLORARE JAJAJA


	10. Entre la espada y la pared

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

_Canciones que necesitaran:_

_*Possibility – Likke Li_

_*Frente al Mar – Ximena Sariñana _

9Capitulo

Entre la espada y la pared

Bella POV

_-Flash Back-_

_Estaba en mi último mes de embarazo, a finales de Noviembre. Jasper y Alice estaban en el centro comercial aprovechando los descuentos por el día de gracias, mientras Jared y yo mirábamos por cuarta ocasión Forrest Gump. Era algo fastidioso verla, por momentos me causaba admiración como es que ´´Forrest´´ pasó por todo aquello en la vida, solo por el hecho de terminar en los brazos de su único y verdadera amor ´´Jenny´´._

_-__¡Por Dios Jared! Es la cuarta vez que vemos esta película y tú sigues llorando donde mismo- dije mientras comía mis ositos de gomitas rojos._

_-__Cálmate osita gomita – dijo Jared, ganándose un almohadazo de mi parte._

_Desde el sexto mes, había tenido antojos raros para mí, había empezado por emparedados de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de fresa, después palomitas con mayonesa y por último, una extraña manía por comer solamente ositos de goma color rojos._

_-__Mira no porque les tengas miedo a ahogarte como cuando tenías cuatro años, quiera decir que a mí me pasara lo mismo._

_Me reí cuando vi como tembló al recordar eso. Seguí comiendo gomitas, mientras mirábamos la película. Por momentos llegue asentir mi cuerpo incomodo. –Calma Charlotte – pensé mientras posaba mis manos en mi vientre. Pero aun así, no había nada que calmara mi dolor. Me levante con cuidado, me habían dado ganas de ir al baño._

_-__Iré al baño – le dije a Jared quien me miraba con terror_

_-__Be… -trago seco- Bella – dijo Jared_

_-__¿Sí?_

_-__Fuente…agua…Charlotte… Hospital… _

_Quería entender a que se refería, cuando vi que apuntaba a mi ropa. Traía un vestido cortesía Alice. _

_-__Dios – susurre, dándome cuenta que se me había roto la fuente._

_-__Tranquila Bella, iré por las cosas a tu habitación – dijo corriendo a mi habitación, me dio risa. Todos habíamos acordado de dejar la maleta echa debajo de la mesa que estaba a un lado de la puerta_

_-__Jared la mochila esta aquí abajo ¡idiota! – grite_

_-__Demonios Isabella, no me grites ya escuche_

_-__Pues que no ves que estoy en parto – comente, tratando de calmarme, los dolores habían empezado._

_Mi cuerpo estaba estable, por momentos dolía pero trataba de respirar y calmarme. Había ido a todas las sesiones que me implementaron en el hospital. Jared me ayudo a subir al carro, mientras yo intentaba comunicarme con Alice y Jasper, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en Nueva York, llegarían hoy en la noche._

_Llegamos al hospital sabía que Carlisle quería ser quien trajera al mundo a Charlotte, pero yo había dicho que no, quería que ellos estuvieran a gusto y esperaran igual que los demás. _

_-__Bella – grito el papá de Ben –_

_-__Creo que ya es hora – dije sonriendo, mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración_

_-__Por lo visto si – contesto, mientras le hablaba a su enfermera para que trajera un silla de ruedas- tengo que revisarte, quiero ver que tan dilatada estas._

_Yo solamente asentí. El papá de Ben había sido mi doctor desde que supe que estaba embarazada, cuando me mude a San Diego había tenido que venir con un doctor recomendado por él, pero cuando Ángela y Ben se casaron, sus padres habían decidido vivir aquí en San Diego._

_-__Bien Bella, Charlotte ya esta acomodada, por lo visto te sirvieron todas las sesiones – dijo riendo, mientras una enfermera me ayudaba. _

_-__N.. Ni tanto – conteste cuando volví a sentir las contracciones_

_-__Lo sé cariño, tranquila todo saldrá bien – dijo riendo_

_Todo fue demasiado rápido, entre jadeos, lágrimas y uno que otro grito de dolor, di a luz a Charlotte. Había entrado con Cris al quirófano, Jasper no se sentía capaz de entrar, ni mucho menos Jared, sabía que si se los pedía ellos se desmayarían a aquí adentro._

_-__Bien Bella es el último, puja – _

_Solté un grito, deseaba que él estuviera aquí, presenciando el nacimiento de su hija, cuando escuche el llanto de mi niña._

_-__Bien hecho cariño – dijo Cris._

_-__Quiero verla – dije cansada, mis ojos me pesaban._

_-__¿Quieres cortarle el cordón? Bella – dijo Leonardo y yo solo asentí llorando_

_Al poco tiempo, me dio a Charlotte. El sentirla en mis brazos fue lo mejor que pude a ver sentido en la vida. Aquella pequeña criatura era fruto de un hermoso amor, de un final feliz para mí, era mi princesa, mi más lindo recuerdo._

_-__Hola Charlotte – dije besando su frente_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Mi cuerpo estaba hecho roca, _casado, casado_, era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza. Voltee a ver a Alice quien tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, abrazada de Jasper. Zully y Ángel estaban observando todo desde los sillones. Emmett tenía tomada a Rosalie de los hombros, mientras yo estaba sola, teniendo enfrente de mí, aquel ser que por muchas noches le llore. Siempre creí que él había hecho su vida, pero nunca _casarse_.

-Vete - dije

-Bella –

-Vete, por favor- voltee a verlo

-Por favor tengo qu…

-¿Explicarte? – dije mofándome de él, mientras me limpiaba el rostro- Edward te casaste – exclame, mi voz apenas logro salir. Vi como su rostro se contrajo.

-Y aun así vienes a pedirme perdón – dije – Por Dios Edward – suspire, tratando de eliminar el nudo en mi garganta- es la segunda vez que tratas de explicarte, crees que con explicarte todo se solucionara, ¿crees que volverás a armarme? – pregunte con la voz entre cortada- no Edward, temo decirte que no, no puedes armarme, ni consolarme ni tratar de curarme, me destruiste – conteste sollozando- No tienes idea de cómo puedes hacerlo, de cómo puedo volver hacer la misma de antes, aquella chiquilla que creyó en el amor que teníamos, aquella que se enamoro como estúpida … – me quede en silencio, _no sabía cómo dirigirme a él, eran demasiadas las cosas que pasan por mi mente_-

-Tienes ahora una familia por la cual ver – reproche- Charlotte y yo no somos ni tú pasado ni tu presente. -reí con amargura- He sido una ilusa, que durante quince años nunca he podido olvidarte, por el solo hecho de que sigo amándote. – mi respiración empezó a complicarse, _sabía que podría venirse un ataque de nuevo_ – no … no me importa si lo hiciste por amor o por error, pero lo hiciste Edward – dije – no tengo cabeza pa… para … Dios – dije tomando aire

-Tranquila Bella – dijo Edward

-¿Tranquila? Como quieres que este tranquila –_sabía que tenía que tranquilizarme, no quería desmayarme aquí-_ sabiendo que mi hija está ahí adentro, que la atropellaron, que su padre nos cambio por otra familia, por sus sueños, por… -_no quería decirlo, no me sentía capaz de decirle que hasta por otro hijos_- quisiera creerte en verdad, quisiera poder decir que esto es un sueño, que tú no estás aquí, que nada de esto sucedió.

-Bella tienes que calmarte – dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por mis hombros, mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

-Por favor dile que se vaya – dije, mientras buscaba mi inhalador

-Edward – dijo Jasper – yo te hablo para darte noticias de Charlotte

-No me iré de aquí – comento enojado – tengo derecho tanto como ustedes estar con mi hija

-No tienes derecho a nada – conteste fatigada– eso lo hubieras pensado antes de casarte, si tan siquiera hubieras leído la carta

-Vamos Edward, te acompaño – dijo Emmett

Edward POV

No quería irme, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Emmett me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento, ninguno de los dos decía algo. Quería entender como Alice se había enterado de la verdad.

-No quiero decir te lo dije, pero…

-Sí, ya entendí Emmett – conteste recargándome en el carro- no entiendo como Alice supo la verdad

-Conocemos bien a Alice es demasiado persuasiva y sobre todo tiene una suerte con encontrarse cosas que no le agradan – contesto haciendo lo mismo que yo en el carro de enfrente.

-Y ahora que hare, Bella ni siquiera me quiere ver –mientras pasaba mi mano por mi pelo

-Dale tiempo – _tiempo, tiempo, es lo que llevo haciendo –pensé _–

-Ya no se Emmett, todo esto es difícil. Sé que yo mismo me complique esto, pero es demasiado para mí. Creo que en verdad fue un error regresar – conteste

-Mira Edward no soy partidario de nadie, Bella tiene sus razones y tu las tuyas, pero si viniste aquí a recuperarlas, hazlo. Tu bien sabes que nada de esto iba hacer fácil y si desde ahorita piensas tirar la toalla, hazlo en este momento. Pero te sugiero que actúes rápido. – mientras me dejaba solo

Abrí la puerta del carro, dejándome caer en el asiento. Sabía que tenía que encontrar una solución a todo esto. Tome mi celular marcando el número de teléfono de Alec.

-Alec ¿todavía tienes los boletos de Canadá? – pregunte mientras prendía el carro

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Iré a hacerles una visita a mis padres

Bella POV

Vi como salió Emmett junto con Edward, sabía que había sido egoísta, pero no podía soportarlo ver. Voltee a ver a Alice quien seguía llorando en brazos de Jasper, me sentía _traicionada. _Ahora entendía muchas cosas, el por qué nunca le gustaba estar presente cuando hablamos de él, el porqué de su comportamiento cuando lo miramos por primera vez. Estaba sentada buscándole _tres pies al gato_ por así decirlo, pero simplemente estaba más desesperada. No podía dejar de llorar, quería encontrar un momento de paz, pero nada, todo siempre se iba al vacio. Frote mis manos en mis piernas y me levante, escuche como Alice me llamo, pero no quería escucharla, _no quería escucharlos._ Llegue a la habitación de mi pequeña, agarre el picaporte con fuerza y entre con cuidado sin hacer mucho ruido, sabía que estaba sedada. Me recosté en la pequeña sala sonriendo sin ganas, tome mi cuaderno y una pluma, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer un momento.

_[Possibility ´´__Play´´]_

_Recorrí tantos caminos por llegar aquí, lejos y cercas es lo que he estado haciendo desde que conocí a ese ser. ´´__Solamente avísame cuando decidas regresar´´ esas habían sido mis palabras desde que me había marchado de aquel pueblo, de aquella habitación, de aquel lugar siniestro del que solamente era dueño de todas mis pesadillas. Lloraba y gritaba cada vez que podía, cada vez que las pesadillas volvían a mi cuerpo. _

_Las sentía tan nítidas, tan claras, como si estiraras la mano y las pudieras tocar, pero siempre era el mismo sueño, donde él me dejaba, donde decía que tenía que irse, que todo era mejor así, pero yo sabía que nada de lo que soñé había sucedió así. _

_Había noches en las que Jasper tenía que llegar corriendo a la habitación a calmarme, mis padres habían muerto en aquel accidente, estábamos solos, yo estaba sola. Fueron 3 semanas de agonía recorriendo mi cuerpo, lagrimas de sal era lo que esparcía cada vez que me acordaba de él. Había terminado el instituto y hasta hecho mis maletas, pero nunca me había atrevido a tomar aquella decisión a irme. Cuando fallecieron mis padres, ese fue mi escape. La casa de Inglaterra había sido mi primera opción, pero era volver a caer en el mismo hoyo dos veces, los recuerdos de mis padres iban a permanecer a ahí y quería que solamente fueran eso, los recuerdos lindos. _

_Recorrí las calles de Forks tantas veces, a pesar de que era un pueblo chico, donde la vegetación era lo primordial, siempre intentaba encontrar algún camino fácil, uno que pudiera recorrer sin recordarlo, pero era demasiado difícil. _

_Los chicos querían ayudarme, Jasper estaba desesperado, pero no tenía nada que hacer, mi decisión estaba tomada, me iba a ir. _

_Los últimos días en Forks fueron, por así decirlo, ´´los más felices´´. Sabía que me iría sin nada, recuerdo que mi madre antes de morir me había dicho que ellos me ayudarían, pero no era lo que yo quería._

_Las horas seguían pasando hasta que se llego el día en que fui y pensé que se cerraría la historia de por vida, pero aun así, nunca se cerró nada._

_Ahora, cuando mi vida se tornaba diferente, él había vuelto. ¿Qué acaso no fue suficiente con lo que paso? ¿Acaso necesitaba volver a romperme para estar segura de que él existía? ¿Acaso necesitaba sentir dolor para volver a creer que nuestro amor fue verdadero? _

Cerré los ojos, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por mi rostro, mi mano temblaba de por aquellos sollozos que no quería dejar salir.

_Fue difícil volver a verlo, igual de galante, la sonrisa perfecta, aquel cabello desarreglado que lo hacía verse realmente atractivo, su voz, aquel ingrediente perfecto para todo ese ser, pero su corazón; su corazón ya no era mío, ese corazón que había dejado de quererme hace tiempo, ese el cual fue frio y ni siquiera fue bueno para decirme que solamente había sido una aventura. Ese que por muchas noches yo llegue a imaginar que me amaba, del que siempre luche y protegí más que a mí misma. Ese mismo que fue el que me derrumbo hace años, ese del que quizás ahora, no sea capaz de volverme a armar. _

_Lo quise armar, no lo podía negar, pero muchas piezas se perdieron y otras ni siquiera embonan perfectamente._

_Casado, Casado, esas palabras no salen de mi mente, la imagen venia cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, Alice deshecha, el rostro de Edward contraído y yo, solamente me lo imaginaba. Por el rostro de Rosalie y Emmett, me lo decía todo, estaba rota. _

Voltee a ver a Charlotte que se movía inquieta, como si estuviera buscando su lugar. Regrese mi vista al cuaderno cuando escuche lo que más me temía. _Te quiero Papá. _Su rostro cambiaba de facciones, _No te vayas_, susurraba con la voz entre cortada, _No quiero estar sola de nuevo_, no sabía qué era lo que estaba soñando, pero era difícil verla. _Tanto daño le he hecho – pensé. _

Charlotte POV _[Frente al Mar ´´Play´´]_

_Escuchaba su respiración cercas de mi rostro, cuando sentí sus cálidos labios en mi frente y todo cambio de escenario. _

_Me encontraba en el lago al que siempre iba con Ángel, había varios niños con sus padres alrededor, jugando o comiendo, pero siempre estaban juntos. Por momentos los envidiaba, nunca había tenido a mi padre cercas. Camine hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, sonreí cuando mire a tío Jasper jugando con Zully. Las risas de los dos fueron las que inundaron mis oídos._

_-__Para papá – dijo corriendo_

_-__No esto no se queda así – contesto, cuando la tomo de la cintura y la tiro al piso haciéndole cosquillas_

_No me di cuenta a qué horas había empezado a llorar, no sabía si era de felicidad o de tristeza, pero yo anhelaba estar en el lugar de Zully, por momentos. _

_Suspire, cuando sentí que el viento despeino mi pelo. Me recargue en el pequeño árbol que estaba atrás de mí, abrazando mis piernas, mientras me cubría con la falda que traía. Cerré mis ojos, queriéndome imaginar que mi padre estaba aquí conmigo, que era él quien me daba ese calor que muchas veces me falto, ese del que yo sola me he proporcionado y del que mis tíos han luchado para no sentirme sola. _

_-__Nunca pensé que fueras tan hermosa – escuche a alguien decir a un lado de mi, voltee a ver al dueño de aquella voz - quince años lejos, quince años anhelando poder tener un hijo con la mujer que siempre he amado y mira, aquí estás tú. – mientras trazaba con su dedos mi mejilla, quitando mis lagrimas- Tus ojos, tu nariz, tu pelo, son iguales a los de ella._- _dijo pausando_-_ Princesa, debes de despertar, tu madre te espera en la sala. –hubo un silencio, quería entender a que se refería_- _Quiero recuperarte sabes, sé que no soy tu ejemplo, ni siquiera tu personaje favorito, pero déjame estar cercas, déjame conocerte.- levante mi mano, para tomar la que posaba en mi mejilla- No te pido que me llames padre, no me importa cómo me llames, simplemente quiero estar cercas de ti y de tu madre, quiero cuidarlas. He cometido tantos errores princesa, que no quiero volverlos a cometer. –se levanto con cuidado, posándose enfrente de mí - Te quiero princesa – dándome un beso en mi frente, mientras lo abrazaba._

_-__Te quiero Papá- dije enterrando mi rostro en su pecho_ - _No te vayas _- _susurraba, abrazándolo con fuerza-_ _No quiero estar sola de nuevo_ – _y fue como si callera inconsciente_

Bella POV

Me levante asustada, Charlotte había empezado a respirar con dificultad. Vi como Leonardo entraba a la habitación, junto con dos enfermeras.

-¿Qué le pasa a Charlotte? – pregunte asustada

-Calma Bella, ya está bien – contesto Leonardo, tomando a Charlotte algo soñolienta – solamente se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva, listo pequeña, tomate este vaso con agua y si te sientes mal o algún dolor no dudes en llamarnos, no quiero que mi nieto este todo preocupado – dicho esto Charlotte se sonrojo, pero aun así, no quitaba la vista de mí

Leonardo salió junto con las enfermeras, que le habían cambiado el suero de nuevo.

-Mamá – dijo con la voz entre cortada

-¿Qué pasa? – mientras me acomodaba a un lado de ella, abrazándola

-Crees que –tomo aire- Edward quiera venir –mientras jugaba con manos

Me tomo por sorpresa que quisiera ver a Edward, se que entre sueños lo llamo, pero no entendía a que venía esto.

-No lo sé hija, él se acaba de ir – dije acomodando su pelo. No le diría que lo corrí y mucho menos el por qué.

-Oh

-¿Quieres que le llamen? – pregunte dudosa

No sabía qué era lo que le ocurría a Charlotte, era algo confuso todo esto.

-No –con un casi grito- perdón, no, bueno, quiero decir que si se fue, fue porque tenía algo que hacer ¿no?

-Charlotte, ¿qué es lo que te pasa cariño?

-Nada –susurro – estoy algo cansada – mientras se volteaba dándome la espalda

-Está bien, iré a ver a tus tíos –dije tomando mi bolso, mientras salía del cuarto, escuchando como sollozaba.

_Mierda,_ llegue casi corriendo a la sala, buscando a Jasper o a Emmett. _Esto no lo haces por ti, lo haces por ella_, me repetía una y otra vez. Jasper se levanto con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Alice.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Charlotte está bien? – pregunto

-SÍ, solo que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiere ver a Edward – conteste- crees que puedes hablarle – dije

_Esto no lo haces por ti, lo haces por ella_, seguía gritándomelo en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás segura?, si quieres le puedo pasar el celular y…

-No, ella en verdad quiere verlo – susurre, pasando mis brazos por mi torso, sosteniéndolo, como si en algún momento pudiera caer.

-Está bien

Jasper se dedico a hablarle a Edward, mientras me acerque con cuidado a Alice. Pase mi mano por su pelo.

-Pequeña duende, quisiera estar enojada contigo, pero no puedo – mientras miraba el dije de su collar

-Perdóname Bella- dijo despertándose - se que no era el momento o la manera pero…

-Shhh descansa, platicamos en casa, yo tampoco tengo palabras _por así decirlo_.

-Bella, debes escucharlo – susurro- _tienes que escucharlo_

-Lo pensare Alice – mientras ella volvía a dormir

Me acerque a Jasper, quien estaba desesperado en el teléfono.

-¿Lo pudiste localizar? – pregunte

-No, es la sexta llamada y no – dijo mientras me pasaba el celular

_-__El numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio o esta temporalmente suspendido –_ Colgué y volví a marcar- _El numero que usted… - _volviendo a colgar el teléfono, entregándoselo a Jasper. Vi como él seguía insistiendo mientras yo volvía al cuarto.

Me desespere un poco. Sabía que ya no era por mí, era por Charlotte. Esto estaba haciendo que por primera vez en mi vida, me sintiera _entre la espada y la pared_. No quería que él estuviera aquí, pero sabía que tenía que cumplirle a Charlotte.

-Charlotte – dije, esperando que no estuviera dormida

-¿Pudiste localizarlo? – pregunto, su ojos estaba hinchados y su nariz roja

-No Charlotte, Jasper ha est…

-Está bien mamá, no tiene importancia, me podrías dejar un rato sola – dijo volviéndose a acomodar – yo solamente asentí, no quería verla así. Quería que me platicara lo que le sucedía.

Salí del cuarto, recargándome en la pared de alado, dejándome caer. Suspire- ¿_Donde estas? – susurre_, mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello.

_¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

Hola chicas, SIENTO MUCHO no haber actualizado antes. Estaba en época de finales, así que ya sabrán. Aparte he estado pasando por momentos algo contradictorios. En fin, no las pondré triste, así que bueno. Aquí está el capitulo, por fin salió, recién salidito del horno. Jajaja.

El parto me inspire, cuando nació mi sobrina, la hija de mi hermana. Fue tan raro ver a mi hermana tan tranquila caminando por el hospital, para que se pueda acomodar Ary. Con decirles que cuando se le rompió la fuente ni siquiera contracciones le dieron!!, pero eso si, como grito. Jajaja. Bueno chicas espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, cuando lo escribí.

Cuídense mucho, besos.

At: Tutzy Cullen

PD: YA VI NEW MOON!! 3 VECES … VOY POR LA CUARTA :P


	11. Espero verte aquí

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

_Canción:_

_Yo Te Extrañare – Tercer Cielo_

10 Capitulo

Espero verte aquí…

Edward POV

…_Escapar, vivir y luchar…mientras unos tratan de sobrevivir_

_Israel llevaba días siendo parte de aquella guerra sin fin, lágrimas, muertes, sangre, compañeros y amigos, era lo que quedaba atrás cada vez que un día acababa, cada vez que asistía a algún funeral, pero él sabía que tenía que sobrevivir. Su madre lo esperaba con anhelo y él, esperaba regresar con vida. _

_Sabía que se olía el miedo a cualquier lugar que recorría, pero aferrarse a la imagen de su madre era lo que lo hacía salir adelante en cada misión. _

… _Llorar, sonreír, gritar… pero ninguna funcionaba_

_Venia rezaba por que su hijo estuviera bien, porque todo acabara tan rápido como comenzó, que no hubiera muertes, solamente heridos, que no hubiera gritos, que solo fueran quejidos, pero ella sabía que se estaba engañando, la guerra era eso, muerte._

…_Amarla, desear, olvidarla… pero ninguna lo convencía…_

_Eleazar entre multitudes y pueblos buscando a Venia, buscando a su hijo, aquel que sabía que ya debe de estar en guerra, y él, buscando mil y un formas de regresarlo a casa. Suspiraba pesadamente, recordando que él pudo haber detenido todo aquello, pero las malas decisiones lo llevaron a eso. Su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba mientras estaba en galope, mientras observaba que el día se volvía noche y que el sol se escondía, mientras la luna lo dormía. Revisando alternativas para llegar a ella, buscando recuerdos perdidos, tras las sombras de un pasado. Más desesperado no podía estar, sabía que pasaría algo, su corazón se lo gritaba, sus presentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y sobre todo aquel sueño. _

…_Tener que decir adiós… no es algo a lo que estamos preparados…_

_Todo sucedió tan rápido, cayó al vacío, gritando el nombre de aquel ser bello y lleno de luz. Sollozando por el dolor, gritando por ayuda, pero él sabía que todo era demasiado tarde. Las respiraciones eran contadas. Una, dos, tres y un sinfín más, eran las que estaban perdidas… cuatro, cinco, seis, era lo único que faltaba para conocer la vida… siete, ocho y nueve… eran las veces que soñó con volver a casa… y diez… las veces con las que soñaría con haber cumplido su palabra, protegerla y cuidarla de todo mal, mientras su padre no estaba…_

…_Frio insoportable..._

_El que se recorrió el cuerpo de Venia, al quedar sentada en la cama de su hijo-Todo estará bien- susurro más para ella mientras doblaba su ropa. El golpe de aquella puerta la sobresalto. Llego corriendo a la puerta, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, sabía que el tiempo había pasado y que quizás ya era hora que Israel volviera._

_-__Señora ¿Usted es la madre de Israel? – pregunto aquel soldado que había vuelto de la guerra. Su corazón se oprimió, no quería llegar a pensar lo que tanto miedo la había rondado por estos meses._

_-__Si – contesto con temor _

_-__Temo informarle que Israel a muerto_

_-----_

…_Mientras me limpiaba el rostro, sabía que eso estuvo a punto de pasarme…_

…_estuve a punto de perderla…_

Estaba en el avión, buscando una alternativa para mi vida, buscando una manera de poder acercarme a ellas sin lastimarlas. Quizás no seriamos una familia como yo deseaba que fuera, pero quisiera estar presente en cada paso que dieran. Visitar a mis padres era lo más ´´_bajo´´_ - por así decirlo-. Fue como si hubiera escapado de _nuevo_, como si hubiera tomado una decisión incorrecta de _nuevo_, pero quería aclarar tantas cosas con mi madre, necesitaba aquel calor del cual yo mismo me negué al tomar decisiones incorrectas. El sonido del altavoz me saco de mi ensoñación, poco a poco me di cuenta que estaba de nuevo con mis padres, tome mi mochila y baje con cuidado, no había traído nada más que dos cambios. Llegue al estacionamiento preguntando por el carro que Alec me había rentado, era innecesario, ya que hubiera tomado un taxi y más sabiendo que la casa de mis padres no estaba lejos de aquí.

Por momentos deseaba llegar lo más rápido a casa, pero por otros mis miedos volvían, mis inseguridades se volvían a apoderar de mi. No entendía a que se debía este miedo. Tomar responsabilidades era lo que había hecho todo este tiempo, dar órdenes y hacer que otros las ejercieran, pero ahora, todo eso había cambiado. El volver a verla había cambiado totalmente mi sistema, mi mente, mi cuerpo, _mi alma. _

Para unos volver a ver a un viejo amor, es de lo más normal y más sabiendo que todo termino bien y que quizás una amistad había salido de eso, pero no, conmigo era totalmente diferente. Yo la había destruido de mil maneras, la había dejado como un _objeto_. Otros quizás pensaran que el volver a encontrarte con ella puede ser un error, pero no, para mí era lo _mejor _que me paso.

Quince años tuvieron que pasar para darme cuenta que era padre, que existía un ser, que era completamente _mío, _que por primera vez en la vida he hecho las cosas bien.

Sabía que reprochándome todo aquello que había hecho y causado, no era la mejor solución. Pude haber tomado otras salidas, tenía que haber escuchado a mí padre, pero nada de eso me ayudo, el miedo corría por mi cuerpo.

Imaginarte que el ser que más amas puede morir en menos de cinco minutos, que pudo desaparecer y tu ni siquiera te pudiste dar cuenta… pero yo, nunca luche por más, siempre fue a medias…

Algunas se cuestionaran el por qué la deje, otros simplemente preguntaron_ ¿Qué no la amabas? ¿Tan fácil fue tomar esa decisión? ¿Por qué no luchaste?_, pero lo que ellos quizás no entiendan, es que a las últimas dos preguntas ni siquiera yo puedo contestarlas.

Llegue a la case de mis padres, no podía perderme. Todos estos años mi padre me había mandado la dirección, en cada navidad, cumpleaños, reuniones familiares y ocasiones especiales, pero a ninguna de ellas asistí.

Por momentos quería comprender porque mis padres no me habían dicho de la existencia de Charlotte, pero conociendo a Bella, sabía que les había insistido.

Me estacione un poco de lejos de la casa, viendo como mi madre arreglaba el jardín. Sonreí con nostalgia recordando las tardes en las que regresaba de la escuela y ella como siempre estaba en su jardín, _tú siempre serás el único que dejare tocar mis rosas_ había dicho un demasiadas veces.

Baje con cuidado sin hacer tanto ruido, tome mi mochila y cerré el carro con lentitud. Podrá parecer estúpido, pero deseo que sea sorpresa y no la quiero arruinar.

Cuando menos lo pensé la tenía enfrente de mí, igual de hermosa. Aquella cabellera color caramelo, -largo como siempre- sus ojos miel, algunas facciones más marcadas, pero aun así, seguía teniendo aquella belleza que siempre había cuidado. Me acerque con cuidado, no quería asustarla tampoco.

-Disculpe me podría regalar una rosa, es para la mujer más hermosa que conozco – dije parándome detrás de ella

-Discúlpeme, pero yo…

Sonreí al ver el rostro de mi madre, sabía que se molestaba un poco cuando le pedían rosas, pero siempre flanqueaba cuando sabía que era para una mujer.

-¿Estás aquí? – sonó más a pregunta que afirmación

Yo solo asentí, no sabía que esperar de mi madre, si una bofetada o un regaño, sabía que me lo merecía, pero lo que hizo fue algo que no me esperaba. Me abrazo, me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si volvieras a encontrar la estabilidad en tu vida. Sus sollozos eran de un alma rota, aquella que por mucho tiempo había vivido en incertidumbres y que hoy todo eso había acabado. Nunca tuve la voluntad de preguntarme cuanto había hecho sufrir a mi madre, había sido un mal hijo lo sabía, pero me hundía cada vez más con el solo hecho de pensarlo.

-Estas aquí – susurraba en mi pecho – no lo vuelvas hacer por favor, no te vuelvas a esconder de nosotros, no de mí, por favor.

Apreté a mí madre al cuerpo, esperando que entendiera que no la dejaría de nuevo. Lo que más me había dolido de estos años, era separarme de Bella y de mi madre. Las dos personas más importantes para mí. No es que no quisiera a mi padre o a mis primos o amigos. Pero con ellos se podría decir que tenía _más _comunicación. Me había negado hablar con mi madre, sabía que si lo hacía le dolería más. Carlisle me lo reprendía pero él entendía en cierto aspecto.

-Esme, ¿Qué son…

-Hola – susurre viendo a mi padre

Carlisle sonrió al verme.

-Esme deja respirar a tu hijo, que yo también deseo saludarlo –

-No – contesto- abrázame también, pero no lo soltare, no ahora.

Carlisle se rio por la respuesta de Esme, se acerco abrazándome como lo había pedido mi madre.

-Vamos a dentro, se está empezando a nublar, así que no creo que vayan a querer un baño de agua fría – dijo Carlisle

-No… no claro que no, vamos preparare chocolate caliente – dijo Esme

Mi padre me susurro un _Gracias,_ solamente asentí. Nunca supe que habían hecho con la casa de Forks, ni que había pasado con todas mis cosas. Recorrí la vista por la casa, el término _hermoso _era quedarse corto. Note que la casa seguía siendo los gustos de mi madre, cada parte tenía un toque de ella. Los muebles, el decorado, simplemente _todo._

Llegue a la cocina pisándole los talones a Carlisle, mi madre había entrado casi corriendo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto Carlisle

-Hace medía hora – conteste sentándome a un lado de él

-Por no avisaste, te pudimos haber ido a recoger – dijo Esme mientras servía el chocolate en tazas

-Fue de improviso – conteste- fue algo que en verdad no tenía planeado

-¿Dónde estás viviendo ahorita?- pregunto Esme

-En San Diego –

Mi madre paró en seco, vi como pasaba su mirada a Carlisle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo ahí?

-Más o menos como mes y medio o dos, no lo sé muy bien – conteste fijando mi vista en la foto que había en el refrigerador.

Me levante con cuidado y sonreí al ver quiénes eran, era _Bella y Charlotte_.

_´´Para abuelitos:_

_Los quiero mucho, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, a pesar de que no los conozco todavía, más que por cámara._

_Les deseamos la mejor navidad del mundo ´´_

…_Los extraño..._

_At: Charlotte Swan_

_Bella & Charlotte Dic. 06_

La foto estaba en una invitación de Navidad y un calendario.

-Salen hermosas – susurre

-Hijo noso…

-No importa mamá, ya sé quien es Charlotte, ¿es hermosa verdad? Se parece tanto a Bella, si no es porque tiene mis facciones, podría hacerse pasar por hermana de ella.– dije volteando a verlos

Ninguno de los decía algo, entre miradas y movimientos de boca volví a hablar.

-Ya sé que Charlotte es mi hija, la misma Bella me lo dijo–

Mi madre solamente asintió, saliendo de la cocina, mientras papá me hizo la seña para que la siguiera. Comprendía que había demasiadas cosas de que hablar, solamente no creí que fuera este el momento adecuado.

----

Bella POV

Los días habían pasado y no sabíamos nada de Edward. Charlotte pregunto por él después de salir del hospital, me dio pánico el decirle que por mi culpa él se había ido. Que por mi culpa él quizás ya no regresaría. Alice y Rosalie estuvieron durmiendo en casa, después de aquella noche. Me ayudaban a bañar y a cuidarla mientras yo salí a avisar al trabajo que no iría hasta que Charlotte estuviera bien y que podrían mandarme los trabajos a casa.

Había buscado a Edward por medio de la editorial, me ofrecieron el teléfono de Alec, pero aun así nunca me atreví a llamarlo.

Ayer en la noche Charlotte había tenido una pesadilla –_habían vuelto-_ mencionaba el nombre de Edward varias veces, hasta ahora en la mañana le pregunte que había soñado y no quiso contarme. Antes de irme Zully había llegado a casa para llevarles las tareas a los maestros de Charlotte.

_-__Flash Back-_

_-__¿No ha vuelto? – dijo Zully_

_-__No – contesto Charlotte- mamá dice que no lo han podido localizar, creo que se volvió a ir _

_-__No digas eso – contesto Zully – recuerda que también el viaja_

_-Sí__, lo sé. Pero ni siquiera sé si lo volveré a ver. Sé que todos se preguntan por qué fue mi cambio de decisión, pero ni siquiera puedo explicarlo, simplemente quiero verlo. Sé que él estuvo en el cuarto el día que estuve en el hospital, -termino de decir, no supe que cara había hecho Zully, cuando Charlotte respondió- no lo he perdonado, si es lo que te preguntas, pero quiero hablar con él, quiero saber que paso. Quiero saber su historia también._

_-__Algún día lo sabrás – dijo Zully- me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la tarde para arreglarte_

_-__No quiero ir – contesto_

_-__Charlotte ya habíamos quedado, hoy es la presentación, te recuerdo que la canción es tuya – susurro Zully como si fuera un secreto_

_-__Shhh Cállate, que no vez que mi mamá puede estar cercas_

_-__Yo no sé cómo no le has dicho, no tiene nada de malo – contesto Zully_

_-__Lo sé, pero es que me da pena_

_-__Vete con el cuento a otra y ya vete haciendo a la idea de que nos vemos en la tarde _

_-__Ya que_

_-Fin flash back-_

Zully se había dado cuenta que escuche su conversación, pero no dijo nada, simplemente susurro ´´_espero que vaya hoy_´´´.

-Vamos chicas se hace tarde – dijo Alice desde la puerta, mientras volvía en sí.

-Ya vamos – grito Zully, quien venía ayudando a Charlotte

-Odio esta escayola, la odio – se quejaba mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Vamos deja de estarte quejando, solamente son dos semanas las que estarás con ella

-Dos semanas, dos semanas – reí ante la ocurrencia, parecía como si estuviera rezando.

Hoy era la presentación del coro de la escuela, a pesar de que Charlotte estaba indecisa si participar o no, Ángel y Zully la habían convencido, no supe como lo hizo, pero terminaron viendo películas en la sala.

-¿Mamá ira tía Rosalie? –pregunto Charlotte mientras se acomodaba en el carro

-Lo más probable es que sí – conteste

-No se preocupen, ella nos alcanzara en el teatro –dijo Alice

_Eso espero _- susurre. Rosalie había estado algo inquieta estos días, parecía como si los papeles se hubieran intercalado. Alice siempre era la que intuía y Rosalie la que sacaba las garras, pero esta vez era diferente.

_-Flash Back-_

_Estábamos Alice y yo acomodando la ropa de Charlotte y Zully en los canastos, cuando llego Rosalie enojada._

_-__Estúpido Oso – dejándose caer en la cama_

_-__¡Oye! – Grito Alice, mientras sacaba la ropa que estaba aplastando- la acabamos de doblar_

_Pero aun así Rosalie seguía en su mundo, sabíamos que cuando pasaba esto –por experiencia propia- no era bueno molestarla demás._

_-__¿Qué hizo Emmett esta vez? – pregunte _

_-__Que no hizo – refunfuño_

_-__Bueno que fue esta vez_

_-__Me dejo a cargo la pista, pero nunca creí que fuera tan… - mientras hacía señas con sus manos- desordenado_

_-__Vamos Rosalie tu sabias como era Emmett – dijo Alice, riéndose del comportamiento de ella_

_-__A veces dudo que lo conozco – mientras se le cortaba la voz _

_Mi reacción fue más rápido que Alice. Rosalie nunca había dudado de la relación que lleva con Emmett._

_-__Ross ¿Qué pasa? – dije cuando la abrace_

_-__No, lo sé –mientras aclaraba su voz- todo me incomoda, no hay una sola cosa que él haga o yo haga que me agrade _

_-__¿Estás segura que es eso?- dijo Alice entrando al cuarto con su bolsa_

_No me di cuenta a qué horas ella había salido del cuarto. Rosalie volteo tratando de entender que era lo que Alice se traía en manos. _

_-__Has pensado que quizás estés embarazada – dijo Alice buscando algo en su bolso_

_-__Alice – contesto con tono de reproche_

_Todos sabíamos que Rosalie no había podido tener hijos, sus últimos intentos habían terminado mal. Su sueño siempre fue tener hijos, cuando perdió al primero ella no se dejo caer, pero al ver que la segunda vez tuvo el mismo resultado, decidió dejarlo por la paz._

_-__Tu bien sabes…_

_-__Sí, si todos lo sabemos, pero tienes exactamente los mismos achaques que tuve yo – dijo mientras le daba una caja _

_-__¿Tú qué haces con una prueba de embarazo? – pregunte curiosa_

_-__Había tenido una falsa alarma – comento_

_Rosalie miraba dudosa la caja, comprendía el por qué de su aberración. Pero puede ser que Alice tenga razón esta vez. _

_-__No pasa nada si lo intentas – comente_

_-__Y sí es negativo- suspiro- no Bella, no podre soportarlo –_

_-__Vamos anda, mira si no sale positivo, tu bien sabes que Emmett no se rehúsa a adoptar – contesto Alice_

_-__No lo sé – contesto_

_-__Está bien dejémoslo por la paz, ella sabrá cuando – conteste mientras guardaba la caja con cuidado en su bolsa._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Habíamos llegado a la escuela algo temprano, esperando encontrar un buen lugar, para poder bajar a Charlotte con cuidado. Los chicos iban a tratar de llegar lo más temprano que pudieran, ya que no querían perderse la presentación de Zully y Charlotte. Habían salido fuera, ya que el carro de Charlotte y el de Zully no habían llegado a tiempo y sus cumpleaños eran en dos días.

-Charlotte, necesitamos irnos a cambiar – dijo Zully

-Lo sé, pero es que no quiero cantar así

-Oh calla y vámonos, los peros los dejas para después

Vi como Ángel junto con Apple y los chicos se acercaron a saludarlas. Era raro verlos a ellos, sin que yo no llegara a imaginar que nuestro grupo era así cuando teníamos esa edad. Busque los asientos que nos tocaban junto con Ángela y Ben.

-Bella es por aquí- escuche a Alice

Yo solamente asentí y camine en dirección a ellas. Trataba de estar calmada, yo no les había comentado nada a las chicas de que la canción la había escrito Charlotte.

-Chicas ocupo decirles algo – dijo Rosalie, haciendo que volteáramos a verla y Ángela dejara de hablar con Ben.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Alice

-Estoy embarazada – susurro más para ella que a nosotras

-¿¡Qué!? – Grito Ángela, haciendo que Rosalie la fulminara con la vista – lo siento

-Tranquila – contesto Rosalie

-¿Cuánto tienes? – pregunte sin llegar a ocultar mi sonrisa

-Dos meses, tengo dos meses Bella – dijo abrazándome

Para ella esto significaba un pequeño rayo de luz, dos meses había pasado más o menos la prueba, todavía teníamos que esperar hasta ir con el doctor, no la pensaba dejar sola.

-¿Cuando se lo piensas decir a Emmett? – pregunto Alice

-Quiero ir con el Doctor de nuevo, quiere estarme revisando continuamente

Todas asentimos, eran nuevas noticias, algo que en verdad necesitábamos en este momento.

La directora del instituto salió a dar inicio el evento del Día de Acción de Gracias, este empezó con un pequeño musical por parte de los grupos de primero, alguna que otra presentación por parte de los maestros y alumnos.

Estaba cruzando los dedos, tratando de pensar que a lo mejor Edward podría llegar antes de que Charlotte saliera a escena. Este era su momento y deseaba que todo saliera como ella quería, y si Edward estaba, tenía que aprender a vivir con ello.

Emmett y Jasper llegaron a tiempo, diciendo que habían tenido un percance en el aeropuerto. Estaba nerviosa, por primera vez vería a Charlotte cantar y lo que más me alegraba es que tenía un buen lugar.

-Chicos recórranse, ha quedado un lugar vacio aquí – dije, pegándole al asiento que estaba a mi lado derecho

-No creo que por mucho – dijo Jasper volteando a ver atrás de mi

-Buenas noches – dijo Edward en susurro, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención

-Buenas noches – contesto Ángela

-Puedo – dijo señalando el lugar que estaba a un lado de mí

Yo solo asentí. Los chicos volvieron a estar pendientes a lo que sucedía en estos momentos en el escenario. Habíamos tenido un pequeño receso, ya que necesitaban acomodar la escenografía para el acto de los chicos.

-¿He llegado tarde? – susurro en mi oreja. _Demonios, este hombre seguía ejerciendo debilidad en mi cuerpo._

-N… no – conteste – ellos todavía no salen – dije sin voltear a verlo.

La directora volvió a salir en escena.

-Buenas noches, bueno como última presentación los chicos del coro han preparado algo distinto para todos ustedes, por favor démosles un fuerte aplauso

El pequeño teatro se inundo de aplausos y la luz se volvió a apagar, haciendo que el telón se abriera.

Hay estaba Charlotte en medio de todos con Ángel a su derecha y Zully al lado izquierdo, junto con un pequeño coro. Lucían hermosas. Todas con un vestido blanco, ni corto ni largo, simplemente perfecto para cada una de ellas. Los chicos estaban de lado de Ángel, mostrando siempre ser casuales. Pantalón de vestir color negro y camisa blanca de botones, con un saco del mismo color que el pantalón.

Se notaba que estaban nerviosos, por lo que supe -por parte de algunos padres de familia- es que tuvieron poco para ensayarla, ya que habían hecho pequeños cambios a último minuto.

Los chicos se estaban terminando de acomodar, cuando la directora hablo con Ángel asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien para empezar.

-¿Listos? – volvió a preguntar hacia Charlotte quien asintió

-Bueno esta es la primera vez que se presenta una canción por parte de un alumno. Esperando que todos ustedes hayan tenido una agradable noche, esto es _´´Yo Te Extrañare´´ _de Charlotte Swan

Sentí como Edward se tenso, voltee a verlo, en su rostro se figuraba una sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos hacia Charlotte.

Las notas del piano empezaron a resonar haciendo que Ángel empezara a cantar…

_Yo te extrañare  
Tenlo por seguro  
Fueron tantos bellos  
Y malos momentos que vivimos juntos  
_

Suspire recordando todas aquellas cosas que pasaron por mi vida, el recuerdo de vida con _él_, mi embarazo, el apoyo de mis amigos, la soledad que me embriagaba cada noche, cada estúpida lagrima que llegue a tirar, siempre buscando ese calor donde quizás no había y donde solo me lo imaginaba.

_Los detalles  
Las pequeñas, cosas que  
Lo que parecía no importarte  
Son las que más invaden mi mente  
Al recordarte_

Mi pecho sintió oprimirse cada vez más, estas palabras eran tan similares a lo que yo había sentido tantas veces. _Recordarlo, siempre hacia eso y siempre lo haría._ Todo era como una pequeña película en este momento, nuestros besos, sonrisas, cariños y suspiros. Nuestro primer te amo, nuestra primera vez, era lo que se me venía a la mente.

_Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
Para verte de nuevo  
Para darte un abrazo  
Y nunca soltarte_

Voltee a ver a Charlotte, su rostro era el claro ejemplo de que disfrutaba cada palabra de su propia canción. Ella sabía que extrañaba a mis padres, quizás ella no los llego a conocer, pero al momento en que sus amigos preguntaban por ellos, los describía de una manera, que podrías jurar que convivió con ellos.

_Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
Que Dios te ha llamado,  
Para estar a su lado  
Así él lo quiso  
Pero yo nunca pensé  
Que doliera tanto  
_

En mi garganta se formaba un nudo, tan grande que ni siquiera podía deshacer con aclarar la garganta. La perdida de mis padres, fue lo más fuerte para mí. Faltaba poco para su aniversario. Por instinto roce con el pulgar el anillo de mi madre, Jasper tenía el de papá. Ese sentimiento siempre existiría, por más que por momentos me hacía a la idea de que ellos no estaban, siempre tenía por flanquear. Voltee a Charlotte sacándome de mis pensamientos al cantar su parte

_**Charlotte**_

_(CORO)  
Ya no llores por mí  
Yo estoy en un lugar (lleno de luz)  
Donde existe paz  
Donde no hay maldad  
Donde puedo descansar  
_

Sentí mi piel estremecer, al escuchar a todos, haciéndole coros a Charlotte. Edward tomo mi mano por instinto, sabía que el también había sentido aquel estremecimiento.

_  
No llores por mí  
Es tan bello aquí (nunca imagine)  
Quiero que seas feliz  
Que te vaya bien  
Y cuando te toque partir  
Espero verte aquí_

Edward apretó más mi mano, haciendo que aquella corriente tan conocida por nosotros volviera a traspasar por mi cuerpo. Charlotte volteo hacia nosotros, tratando de encontrar algo, hasta que topo con la mirada de Edward. Su sonrisa se agrando al verlo, pero lo que la entretuvo más fue que clavo su vista en nuestras manos.

_  
Yo te extrañare,  
Tenlo por seguro  
Como pensar que la vida puede terminar  
En un segundo  
La vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un momento  
Nada trajiste  
Nada te llevaras  
Solo lo que había dentro_

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
Para verte de nuevo  
Para darte un abrazo  
Y nunca soltarte (heyeheee)

Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
Que Dios te ha llamado  
Para estar a su lado  
Así el lo quiso  
Pero yo nunca pensé  
Que doliera tanto  


Charlotte estaba tomada de la mano de Ángel, él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Él la conocía también y sé que buscaba fuerza para acabar. Creí que conocía a mi hija y ahora entendía el por qué de su pena al decirme que la había escrito, era su vida y la mía en una sola pieza.

_**  
Charlotte**_

_(CORO)  
Ya no llores por mí  
Yo estoy en un lugar (lleno de luz)  
Donde existe paz  
Donde no hay maldad  
Donde puedo descansar_

No llores por mí  
Están bello aquí (nunca imagine)  
Quiero que seas feliz  
Que te vaya bien  
Y cuando te toque partir  
Espero verte aquí  
Yo te extrañare  
Tenlo por seguro

El publico termino de pie, ofreciendo aplausos al por mayor. No me di cuenta que había empezado a llorar, cuando sentí que tomaban mi rostro.

-Gracias – dijo Edward – gracias por dejarme estar aquí para ella -quitando las lágrimas y besando mi frente – por haberme dado el mejor recuerdo de nuestras vidas.

-------------------

_La canción que he utilizado para este capítulo, se llama Yo Te Extrañare – Tercer Cielo. Esta canción es la favorita de una de mis amigas en la Universidad. Cuando la escuche, no se simplemente hay muchas cosas por las cuales me identifico, si tratas de desarmarla, así como yo lo hice en el capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Tengo que decirles que no había podido subir, por que el capitulo sufrió –DEMASIADAS- modificaciones y termino así, aparte de que tuve varios problemas ´´emocionales´´ y no podía escribir bien. Bueno paso a decirles que el siguiente capítulo empieza con Edward POV. _

_Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. _

_At: _

_Tutzy Cullen_


	12. Nunca es demasiado tarde

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

_Se repite Canción:_

_Yo Te Extrañare – Tercer Cielo _

11Capitulo

Nunca es demasiado tarde

Edward POV

No sabía que mi madre reaccionaria de esta manera, sus ojos eran, _-como expresarlo-_ Simplemente había demasiado debate dentro de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte sentándome en la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala.

-Perdón – susurro

No entendía a que venía aquel perdón. La tome de las manos esperando que siguiera. Una cosa de lo que había aprendido todos estos años es que entre nosotros no necesitábamos muchas palabras para saber cómo se sentía el uno o el otro.

-Yo pensé que era lo mejor para ambos – dijo

-Mamá no te entiendo –

-Edward ¿Cómo te enteraste que Charlotte era tu hija? – dijo Carlisle, queriendo quitar la tensión que había entre nosotros.

Les conté cuando había ido al colegio de Charlotte y la había conocido por primera vez, también la vez que Alec había llegado a la editorial y lo que había pasado con Bella.

-Después de ese día, decidí ir a hablar con Bella, en su escritorio había una foto de Charlotte con ella, la tome sin permiso y observe la misma cicatriz que tenemos. –dijo volteando a ver a mi madre.

-¿Tú sabías que esa niña era mi hija antes de irme? – le pregunte

-Sí –contesto Esme

-Creí que tú te habías enterado el mismo día que nosotros – dijo Carlisle

-No, una semana antes de que te fueras – dijo volteando a verme – y cortaras a Bella, Leonardo me había llamado, diciendo que ya estaban mis resultados. Al llegar al consultorio sin querer mire a Bella con un sobre en las manos –_el mismo que estaba en la caja con mis cosas _– _pensé-_ me iba a cercar a saludarla pero Leonardo me al canso y ya no tuve tiempo de nada. – Soltando aire- Cuando Leonardo termino de leer los resultados, todavía seguía algo intrigada por Bella. Creí que tu sabrías algo por eso tampoco te pregunte nada. Leonardo me miro muy distraída hasta que me atreví a preguntarle.

Carlisle volteo a ver a mi madre reprochándole el haberle ocultado eso.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Pregunte – tenía derecho a saber

-No, Bella era quien tenía que habértelo dicho. -suspiro- La semana pasó y creí que ella te lo había dicho, pero cuando empezaste hacer maletas y lo de Emmett, comprendí que ella no había tenido el valor o más bien dicho, tú no le diste la oportunidad. Después de que te fuiste, Bella vino al siguiente día a preguntar por ti, le dije que ya no estabas, que habías salido esa mañana.

Esme POV

-Flash Back-

_Había dejado entrar a Bella a casa, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros. _

_-__Tranquila mi amor, tienes que estar bien – mientras la ayudaba a sentarse_

_-__Esme yo tenía que decirle algo, pero él no me dejo - balbuceaba_

_-__Lo sé mi vida, calma esto no le va hacer ningún bien al bebe - Vi como se tenso al escucharme_

_-__Tú como sa…_

_-__Dejémoslo en que el destino hizo que nos topáramos el mismo día en que tu recibiste tus resultados_

_Ella solamente asintió. Estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo, por momentos se calmaba pero volvían sus ataques._

_-__Bella cálmate por favor – dije pasando mi mano por su espalda. Todos sabíamos que sufría de asma y siempre buscábamos la manera de tranquilizarla. _

_-__N… no… puedo – me levante buscando el inhalador que tenía en casa, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse_

_-__Bella – dijo Carlisle con preocupación – Bella cálmate, respira. Esme el inhalador rápido – _

_Regrese corriendo a la sala, viendo como mi niña se desmoronaba. Me sentía mal y más sabiendo que era por mi propio hijo el que ella estuviera así._

_-__Perdón – dijo más calmada –pero yo tengo que decirles algo – aun con la voz rasposa _

_Los chicos se sentaron igual que Carlisle, yo quede a un lado de ella, esperando que entendiera que la apoyaba en todo. Bella empezó a explicarles como había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba embarazada. Su rostro se sonrojaba cuando empezó a narrar que no había llegado su periodo. _

_-__Hace una semana fui hacerme un examen con el papá de Ben y fue cuando me dieron los resultados._

_Ninguno decía nada, hasta que Carlisle hablo_

_-__No te dejaremos sola, puedo ser tu doctor si tu lo deseas, quiero que mi nieto o nieta tenga los mejores cuidados _

_-__Estúpido mil veces estúpido – susurraba Alice- no te preocupes Bella, no le faltara nada a ti ni a mi sobrinita o sobrinito –_

_-__¿Le piensas decir alguna vez a Edward? – pregunto Emmett quien tenía en ese momento a Bella abrazada, mientras palpaba su vientre y hacia sonidos extraños _

_-__No, ayer vine a contárselo pero él se fue, no me dejo ni siquiera decirle que estaba embarazada, lo único que me queda; y si es que llega a ver sus cosas, es que llegue a notar el sobre con los resultados _

_Carlisle estaba enojado por la actitud que había tomado Edward, ninguno de los dos sabíamos cómo habían terminado. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Edward POV

-Para Bella fuimos su válvula de escape nos hizo jurarle que nunca diríamos nada respecto a su embarazo. Yo la apoye en todo, no deje que cayera, a pesar de que en algunos momentos busco la manera de encontrarte, pero no la deje – termino de decir Esme entre sollozos – se que estuvo mal, pero aun así no me arrepiento hijo, tu actuaste de una manera que ninguna mujer espera.

Quería decirle mil cosas a mi madre por cómo había actuado, no tenía ni el valor de hacerlo. Yo había cometido errores -_muchas veces_- pero aun así nunca trate por arreglarlos. Esme seguía llorando y Carlisle solamente la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla.

-Sé que tienes el derecho de molestarte conmigo, pero creo que no soy la única culpable.

-Lo sé, tuve muchas oportunidades de buscarla y nunca me anime hacerlo, por lo mismo de cómo la trate.

Ninguno decía nada, me levante con cuidado y salí de la sala esperando que entendieran que ocupada estar solo.

El fin de semana fue algo _extraño_ –por así decirlo- el domingo me levante abrazando a mi madre cuando la mire en la cocina. Le pedí perdón por no haber estado con ella ni con Bella, por irme sin siquiera pedirle perdón a Alice. Mi madre era la única que sabía que había pasado con Alice en verdad. Nos habíamos peleado en la mañana cuando me iba a ir a Inglaterra, ella no sabía porque me iba, lo único que sabía era que había cortado con Bella. Me culpo por todo y que algún día me iba a arrepentir. Llegue a pensar que ella me escondía algo, pero ahora que he hablado con mi madre, me di cuenta que no, simplemente me advirtió, algo que era común en Alice.

-¿Pasaras Acción de Gracias en casa? – pregunto Esme, cuando me vio entrando a la cocina

-No lo sé – conteste – tengo algo que hacer en San Diego – acordándome sobre la presentación de Charlotte

Sonreí cuando sentí el celular vibrar: _Zully_

_Tío Guapote_

_¿Donde estas?_

_:?_

Zully se había vuelto mi confidente este tiempo, era con la única que me sentí _segura_ –_por así decirlo-_

_Estoy con tus abuelos, en Vancouver_

_¿Cómo esta Charlotte?_

No había prendido mi celular desde que había bajado del avión, hasta hoy en la mañana.

_¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? …demonios… sabes… no mejor no…olvídalo_

_Espero que regreses para el martes_

_Y Charlotte está bien, solamente que cometiste un error al irte_

Lo volví a leer un par de veces.

-Mamá, ¿me prestas tú teléfono? –

-Claro – contesto algo intrigada

Tome el teléfono y salí de la cocina. No sabía que había pasado después de irme. Al final de cuentas le tome la palabra a Bella en cierto aspecto.

_-__Por fin –_grito Zully

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Charlotte está bien?

_-__Sí ya te lo dije, solamente que ¿Por qué no contestabas? Estuvimos buscándote y tú ni tus luces – _

-¿Buscándome? – dije

_-__Sí Charlotte pregunto por ti, quería verte –_ dijo lo último en susurro

Me quede procesando lo que había dicho, _quería verme_.

-¿Cuándo paso eso? – casi gritando

_-__Cuando te fuiste, no te puedo explicar mucho, esta mi mamá en su cuarto y se supone que estoy ´´estudiando´´, así que me tengo que ir. Por favor tío cuídate y regresa antes del martes, y si no es mucho pedir puedes traerte a mis abuelos, ¿por favor?_

-Zully – reproche apretando el tabique – hare lo que pueda

_-__¡Gracias! Eres el mejor tío_

-Que no se entere Emmett

_-__Oh claro que no, tío Oso no se puede enterar_

_-__Zully con quien hablas cariño – se escucho la voz de Alice_

_-__Me tengo que ir mamá viene _

-Está bien cuídate y dale un beso de mi parte a Alice

_-__Ya sabes que mamá es algo difícil_

-Solamente no le digas que es de mi parte

_-__Ok, adiós _

Colgué. Aun tenía la curiosidad por saber que había pasado. Deje el teléfono en la cocina, cuando mamá hablo.

-¿Cómo está Zully? – pregunto riendo

-Tú… -

-Hijo, la casa está completamente en silencio, aparte levantaste un poco la voz al decir su nombre – mientras ponía la mesa

-Disculpa – dije riendo- ¿sabes que tú nieta es igual o creo que peor que Alice? Aunque por el gusto de la ropa es totalmente diferente

-Claro que lo se – dijo riéndose- Dímelo a mí, estuvieron en vacaciones de verano aquí. No había día en que pelearan. Y como siempre tu padre salía a defender a Zully.

Tenía curiosidad por saber qué hubiera pasado si yo los hubiera visitado en el verano o quizás en algunas vacaciones. _¿Me las hubiera encontrado?_

-Mamá, y Charlotte ¿cómo es? – Pregunte- digo porque me imagino que venía para acá.

-No, nosotros a Charlotte la conocemos por webcam y por fotos, nunca han venido a Canadá

-Bella les negó verla – dije

-¡No! – Levanto la voz- nunca lo hizo. Charlotte no quería venir, no quería dejar a Bella sola, pero siempre nos mandaba fotos y regalos.

-Oh

Le seguí preguntando más por Charlotte y lo que ellos habían hecho todo este tiempo. Ella sabía sobre la muerte de Irina se los había hecho saber cuándo paso, pero no me atrevía a venir. Mi madre me había hecho ver distintas cosas que habían pasado en mi vida este tiempo. Los momentos que perdí, sabía que no se podían recuperar, pero podía crear nuevos. Cuando llego Carlisle le comente lo que Zully había pedido. Al principio dudo un poco, pero tanto él como yo, deseábamos ver a Charlotte.

-¿Ya se lo comentaste a tú madre? – pregunto

-No, todavía no sé como decírselo – dije rascándome la nuca

-No se molestara, si es lo que te incomoda – dijo- al contrario, creo que va hacer un buen regalo de acción de gracias

Yo solo había asentido. _Acción de Gracias_ sonreí al recordar que por fin podría pasar una noche con toda mi familia, aunque con parte de ella no pudiera tener conversación. Salí del despacho de Carlisle, yendo a la recamara de mis padres. Toque esperando que respondiera.

-Pasa Edward –

-Perdón si te desperté – dije acostándome en su pecho

-¿Qué pasa? No me gusta verte así hijo

-Créeme mamá, ha sido muy difícil para mí todo esto. Me perdí el nacimiento de hija, el estar con la mujer que amo. A mi familia y sobre todo firme sentencia a estar mucho tiempo lejos de ustedes y todo por mis estupideces.

-Todo pasa por algo. A unos es más difícil los obstáculos que se nos interponen y a otros son tan fáciles que parece que ni siquiera batallaron.

-Yo tuve algo de ambas – susurre

Sentí como una lagrima cayo, mojando la bata de mamá. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ella pasara sus manos por mi pelo, jugando con él. Por momentos lo jalaba haciendo reír o gritaba un poco, pero nada de eso me incomodaba.

-Sabes mamá, Charlotte pregunto por mi – dije jugando con el listo de la bata

-Eso es bueno y yo que creí que iba hacer más difícil –

-No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando la mire en la camilla. A pesar de que tenía poco de saber que tenía una hija, me hizo darme cuenta que no podía perderla de nuevo. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría al verme o al querer hablar con migo. También de que Bella me la negara, el miedo era el que estaba presente siempre.

-Te entiendo hijo, él que tú te hayas ido y casado sin ni siquiera estar enamorado o convencido, me lastimo. Pero al mismo tiempo te enseño a madurar más, a darte cuenta que los errores existen, que de esas experiencias aprendimos y que sobre todo, quieras o no tú tienes un cargo. No muy grande pero lo tienes. Gracias a Dios que Tanya se caso con Vladimir y que ellos ya habían asumido el cargo a reyes. Creo que eso a Charles no le pareció en nada.

-Dímelo a mí, yo viví en el castillo de Charles. No había día en el que él no despotricara en contra de ellos. El día que murió Irina me echo en cara su muerte, que yo era el culpable de todo. Lucy prácticamente fue la que me ínsito que me viniera de nuevo a California. ¿aun no entiendo cómo es que ella sigue con Charles? Sabiendo que la ha engañado y la hecho sufrir más de lo que te imaginas mamá

-Lucy siempre ha estado enamorada de él, Edward. Tienes que entender que tú fuiste el único que le ha dado cara a Charles. Aun no sé cómo es que Emmett y Alice salieron bien librados de no casarse, tú padre ni siquiera me ha dicho nada.

_Y no le diría_ – pensé. Había firmado un documento donde a mis hermanos se les libraba de tal compromiso, mientras yo durara casado con Irina hasta el lecho de su muerte y tomara el cargo del cual se me había puesto haya. Para muchos era un simple papel y pluma. Que eso es lo que tomas por trato. Pero el que había hecho Charles era totalmente _loco._ Había más de 10 hombres en aquella sala, contando a mi padre y a Charles. Por un momento había creído que era algo como una estúpida secta, pero no, debajo de toda aquella fachada. Había firmado con sangre y tú vida iba incluida. Al principio sonaba descabellado y por momentos era algo tonto, pero cuando cometía algún pequeño error, había sido castigado. A nadie le había contando aquello, mi familia estaba bajo cuidado por parte de Charles. Mientras mi vida con Irina era una vil mentira.

Fue difícil tomar la decisión, tenía a Bella, amigos y familia, era obvio que no deseaba perderlo. Pero cuando metieron a mi familia en esto y Charles empezó a investigar a Bella fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sé que sus padres habían muerto y sabía cómo, cuándo y quienes habían provocado aquel accidente.

-Lo siento mamá – dije- solamente no se volverá a repetir todo aquello

-Está bien hijo, mientras estén bien –

-------

El martes habíamos tomado el primer vuelo de regreso a San Diego. Mi madre estaba demasiado emocionada. Carlisle la venia calmando ya que no dejaba de reír y contar todo lo que haría con sus nietas. Ahora entendía de donde Alice había sacado eso de mi Tía Carmen y mi madre.

-¿Tú hermano sabe que venimos? – pregunto Carlisle

-No, pero en cuanto lleguemos le hablare – conteste

Nadie dijo nada, todo el vuelo fue realmente _sereno_ quería llegar a tiempo para que mis padres pudieran ver a Charlotte o a Zully antes, pero el aeropuerto estaba totalmente rezagado. Las maletas no habían llegado a tiempo y el estacionamiento estaba atestado.

-Creo que llegaremos un poco tarde – dije

-No importa hijo, mientras lleguemos – decía Esme

Carlisle había hablado con Emmett contándole que estaban en San Diego. Ellos tenían el mismo problema que nosotros, _no podían llegar._ A pesar de que Esme me llamo la atención un par de veces, sinceramente, no le hice caso. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo a la presentación de Charlotte, _tenía que verla. _

Llegamos al instituto, estacionando el carro un poco lejos, cuando vi como Emmett y Jasper casi corrían.

-¡Emmett! – grite mientras el saludo nada más con la mano

_Íbamos demasiado tarde – pensé_. Corrimos un poco, tratando de no cansar a mi madre, pero parecía que ella era la primera en querer entrar, ya que nos había dejado atrás. Entramos al teatro, esperando poder encontrar algún asiento para mis padres.

-Hay dos asientos en la parte de atrás de nosotros Edward – dijo Emmett susurrando

-De donde demonios saliste – susurre espantado

-Estoy buscando a las chicas, di que estamos en un ´´_intermedio´´_ parece que Zully y Charlotte todavía no salen.

Asentí. Voltee buscando a mis padres, quienes ya habían encontrado lugar. Sonreí al ver cómo estaban emocionados, mas o igual que yo.

-Vamos Edward, parece que las chicas tiene un lugar más – susurro Jasper

No sabía cómo sentirme, por un momento parecía como si todo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás desapareciera y todo fuera igual que antes. Seguí a los chichos, ellos llegaron primero saludando cada uno a sus esposas y a Bella. Espere un poco hasta que se acomodaron cuando escuche decir a Bella por qué no se recorrían.

-Chicos recórranse, ha quedado un lugar vacio aquí – dijo, mientras les mostraba el asiento

Sonreí al ver como Jasper se había dado cuenta que estaba a un lado de ella.

-No creo que por mucho – dijo Jasper

-Buenas noches – susurre

-Buenas noches – contesto solamente Ángela, quien se miraba totalmente asombrada por mi presencia

-Puedo – señale el asiento, que estaba a un lado de ella

Solamente asintió. No sabía si gritar o besarla o abrazarla, me sentía _feliz_, algo que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir. Quería acercarme, poderle decir tantas cosas, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

-¿He llegado tarde? – susurre en su oreja, _sabía que estaba siendo un borde, pero era entretenido ver como su cuerpo se erizaba._

-N… no – contesto entre monosílabos – ellos todavía no salen – pero aun así nunca me dirigió la mirada.

Escuche como alguien se aclaraba la voz, esperando que el público pusiera atención. Estaba demasiado nervioso y ansioso por verla, que ni atención le había apuesto a lo que se dijo, simplemente al escuchar el nombre de Charlotte todo se aclaro.

Hay estaba mi sol, aquel que me había sacado de la negrura de mi vida. Aquel que por hoy puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de tenerla como hija, de saber que ella es parte tanto mía como de la mujer a la que amo. Se miraban nerviosos, no dejaban de moverse o acomodarse la ropa, pero ella se mostraba atenta. No deje de sonreír.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de contener mis lágrimas y dejando que la letra tomara un nuevo significado para mí.

Hace tiempo había dejado que pocas cosas ejercieran la debilidad de cuerpo. Una de ellas era no haberle mentido, la segunda haberla dejado y por último no estar para ellas.

Las había extrañado, _la había extrañado_. Me sentía completo, estaba aquí alrededor de _mi familia_. Mis padres sonreían con orgullo, Alice y Rosalie limpiaban su rostro. Estaban igual de impresionadas que los chicos al escuchar a Charlotte durante su solo. Y por último a un lado de mi estaba _ella. _

Mi propia luz. Su rostro estaba lleno de esperanza, por momentos se tornaba triste y quizás en algunos momentos llenos de resignación. Sabía que estaba leyendo entre líneas. Susurraba cosas sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero aun así se no fue posible escucharla. Charlotte parecía tener una comunicación especial con Bella. Ninguna de las dos se dejo de ver, parecía como si aquella canción tuviera un gran significado para ambas.

Tome la mano de Bella dándole un pequeño apretón. Sentí aquella corriente que ejercían nuestros cuerpos al estar cercas, era como volver a decir que éramos _uno_ de nuevo. Sonreí al ver como Charlotte fijaba la vista en nosotros, hasta toparse en nuestras manos. Sonrió al verme, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y vi como ella estaba tomada de la mano de Ángel.

**Lo que ninguno de ellos sabían es que Charlotte se sentía completa, aquellos gritos de ausencia, aquellas lagrimas de soledad, se dispersaban hacia sus sueños, **_**donde siempre deberían de haber estado**_**. Se sentía dichosa de saber que aquella letra había tenido un significado para ambos, **_**sus padres.**_

**Ella era **_**feliz. **_

**Su familia estaba **_**unida**_**, tenía el amor de Ángel, el apoyo de Zully, el cariño de sus tíos y abuelos y sobre todo el **_**amor**_** de sus padres, aquel que siempre ha estado impregnado en su piel y el cual recorre sus venas cada vez que suspiran el uno por el otro. **

**El ambiente estaba hecho de **_**paz.**_** Aquella que se les había sido arrebata tiempo atrás.**

**Ellos tres sabían que a partir de ahora, las cosas **_**serían difíciles**_**. **

**El orgullo tenían que hacerlo a un lado. **

**Que las lagrimas sabían que seguirían… pero sobre todo, tenían que aprender a **_**perdonar**_**. **

_**Perdonar, **_**era una palabra tan fácil de decir, pero al mismo tiempo difícil de forjar. **

**Necesitaban **_**tiempo**_**, **_**tiempo **_**para poder sobre llevarlo, **_**tiempo**_** para poder entender que esto era la realidad. Que no eran cuentos, ni libros, que era su vida la que estaba en juego. Que las palabras ya no bastaban, que los hechos ya habían pasado y que ahora lo que necesitaban era poder arreglar todo aquello que se había sido roto. **

**No necesitaban de un narrador, ni siquiera de un caricaturista para poder escribir su historia y ponerle un final feliz, ellos necesitaban sus errores. Esos errores de los cuales aprendieron. **

**El capullo de la flor iba hacer su ejemplo, iba hacer por el cual ambos iban a luchar. Le darían todo aquello que necesitaba para verla florecer. Ellos iban hacer su sol y su sombra, y para eso tenían que a prender a trabajar juntos, **_**pero ninguno de los dos**__**sabia como**_**.**

**Bella no sabía si perdonar y empezar de nuevo, no sabía que pasaría después de estar noche, no sabía que sería de su vida, pero era consciente que todo esto tenía que pasar, de alguna manera u otra. **

**Edward seguía en busca del perdón de su sol y sobre todo de su flor. No quería que se volviera a marchitar. No quería perder las esperanzas.**

**Pero ninguno de ellos, entendían como era tomar la iniciativa. En Bella existía el miedo, el de volver a estar sola, el de entregar de nuevo su corazón y este se volverá pedazos. Charlotte tenía miedo por su madre y por ella, quería conocerlo a él, quería que le explicara el por qué de su **_**adiós **_**y sobre todo quería tenerlo cercas, pero no quería salir lastimada. Edward lo único que deseaba es poder tener la dicha de escuchar un **_**papa**_**, de escuchar un **_**te amo**_** y el poder presumir que su **_**familia **_**era más importante que todos aquellos libros, de todas aquellas palabras sin sentido alguno. **

**Él sabía que las palabras de su madre, seguían rondando por su cabeza, **_**nunca es demasiado tarde**_**. **

El público rompió en aplausos, dejando que los chicos sonrieran y fueran con sus familiares

-Gracias – dije volteando a verla – gracias por dejarme estar aquí para ella –limpiando su rostro, mientras besaba su frente – por haberme dado el mejor recuerdo de nuestras vidas.

-------------------

_Hola primero que nada Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año y Feliz día de Reyes. _

_Tengo que pedirles una DISCULPA, Salí fuera de la ciudad con eso de las fiestas del Navidad y que el año nuevo. Pues anduve en Tijuana y en Los Ángeles. Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo, por si se dieron cuenta, el capitulo fue relatado por Edward… _

_También de que escribí este capítulo a ´´escondidas´´ por así decirlo. Con eso de que andaba de viaje no podía escribir mucho, lo termine escribiendo en el carro de regreso de Los Ángeles el domingo. _

_Bueno también para aquellas que leen mis demás historias que son QUISIERA SER PRINCESAR Y NEW LIFE, si actualizare, si seguiré con ellas, pero por el momento, estoy algo fuera de orden con ellas. La persona que prácticamente era en quien me inspiraba, apago esa flama que había entonces, denme un poquito de tiempo, tengo los capítulos a la mitad, pero todavía no los he querido subir, no me siento capaz de hacerlo… _

_También pues de que me he animado hacer otras cosas, tengo otras historias en mente, al igual que secuelas pendientes, así que tratare de apurarme en todo… por el momento seguiré con esta historia, ya que es con la que he tenido más tiempo y tengo la flama todavía con vida. _

_También para comentarles que como he ido actualizando una vez por semana o dos, eso es porque entre a un inter semestral de ´´Narrativa mexicana contemporánea´´ _

_Bueno eso es todo chicas, espero no defraudarlas, enserio. _

_At: _

_Tutzy Cullen_


	13. Perdonar o simplemente olvidar

_Canción: Time Forgets – Yiruma _

12Capitulo

Perdonar o simplemente olvidar

Bella POV

_Perdonar… olvidar… no sabía por dónde empezar._

Había pasado un mes desde aquella noche. Charlotee había perdonado a Edward sin ni siquiera pedirle una explicación. Esme y Carlisle habían vuelvo a Canadá, pero aun así jurando que regresarían, ya no deseaban estar lejos de su familia.

Yo y los chicos éramos otro cuento. Emmett estaba realmente feliz por el hecho que iba hacer padre, cuidaba a Rosalie cada minuto -_por no decir cada segundo_- Alice se había atiburrado de trabajo, cada vez que Edward estaba cercas, sabíamos que iba hacer difícil para ella. Jasper trataba de estar en los dos lados a la vez, pero no era necesario. Zully le hizo entender que Alice tenía que aprender a perdonar y aceptar que su _tío_ había vuelto a corregir sus errores.

Y yo no sabía qué hacer todavía, venía a casa cada tarde, al mismo tiempo que yo llegaba a casa. Charlotte lo invitaba a cenar y eso causaba que todos estuvieran aquí, -_contando a Alice-_ conocía bastante bien a Alice como para saber que en verdad le costaba verlo. Para algunos se podría ver que lo odiaba, pero las palabras correctas era que ella simplemente estaba desilusionada de él.

Algunas veces Charlotte insinuaba el por qué no me animaba hablar bien con su _papá_, decía que se merecía una oportunidad –_yo también lo creía -_ suspire.

En este tiempo no habíamos tocado ningún tema relacionado con nuestro pasado, creo que ni siquiera se que somos en este momento. Por momentos Edward me sacaba sonrisas y al poco tiempo, mi alegría caía, cuando recordaba aquellos episodios.

Quería abrirme de nuevo, dejarlo entrar y hacer como si todo estuviera olvidado y decir ´´_nada de esto pasó, simplemente fue una pesadilla y una muy mala´´_, pero no, nada de eso era así.

Estaba en mi oficina revisando los periódicos de hace un año o dos, viendo si encontraba algo relacionado con él, pero nada. Hasta hace una semana me había dado por vencida al no encontrar nada sobre el _matrimonio _de Edward, pero por cosas del _destino _di con un periódico de Inglaterra.

_´´Edward Cullen ha salido del país después del entierro de Irina Vulturi, quien ha fallecido a causa de su enfermedad, después de luchar durante quince años contra el cáncer. _

_Les preguntamos a algunos trabajadores de la casa Vulturi, pero nadie de ellos nos comento sobre él desaparecido Sr. Cullen. Se sabe que Irina y Edward habían tenido un matrimonio arreglado desde hace más veinte años, gracias a los abuelos de estos. _

_Lucy y Charles Vulturi, padres de Irina, no hicieron ningún comentario hacia esto. La Sra. Vulturi, quien se mostraba realmente calmada durante todo el entierro, decidió despedirse de su hija de la manera más conmovedora._

_Charles Vulturi quien simplemente de lado de su mujer, ni siquiera se le vio afectado por esto. Queremos creer que a pesar de todo, ellos estaban consientes de que algún llegaría este momento, pero todos nosotros sabemos que la Sra. Irina Cullen había buscado adelantar su muerte.´´_

No podía creer todo lo que estaba leyendo, por momentos quería imaginar que era una página de chismes, aquella que simplemente era amarillista sin importa el daño que podría causarle a la gente.

Decidí salir temprano de la oficina y no quise llegar a casa, sabiendo que Edward iba a estar ahí. A pesar de tanto tiempo separados, el seguía conociendo cada una de mis acciones o movimientos, y no quería enfrentarme a ello.

Llegue al parque donde solía ir con Charlotte y Zully cuando tenían seis años. Me senté en los columpios. Algunos padres voltearon dándome una sonrisa, como si ellos supieran lo que me estaba pasando, como si fuera en señal de apoyo.

Necesita estar sola, no podía escoger que rumbo tomar de la noche a la mañana, ya no era simplemente yo, era también Charlotte. Quería darle lo mejor. Sentí mi celular vibrar un par de veces, pero desistí en contestar. Sabía que podría ser Charlotte o Zully.

Me saco de mis pensamientos un balón que había caído en mis pies. Una niña de coletas, tez clara y ojos de color azul, se acerco algo dudosa. Traía su pantalón sucio por la tierra, al igual que su blusa.

-Disculpe señora, me podría dar el balón – pregunto sonriendo

-Si – conteste pasándole en balón

Se acerco a tomarlo y la vi vacilar un poco en acercarse o no.

-¿Qué pasa nena? –

-Eres muy bonita – susurro – mi mami era también muy bonita, pero ella está en el cielo.

-Mi mamá también está en el cielo junto con mi papá, ella también era muy bonita

Vi como los demás niños le gritaban para que regresara a jugar.

-Tengo que volver – dijo – por cierto me llamo Penélope

-Yo Bella – dije ofreciéndole la mano

-Penélope nos tenemos que ir – grito una señora, que por lo visto más bien era una monja

-¡Ya voy Sor Lili!

-Adiós – se acerco adarme un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Voltee a ver hacia donde iba, los niños iban tomados de la mano subiéndose a un camión.

No sabía cómo expresarme en este momento, tantas cosas rondaban por mi cabeza. Sabía que en algún momento de mi vida iba a tener que tomar decisiones importantes, pero nunca creí que ese día fuera hoy o mejor dicho ahora. El ver a Penélope me hizo acordarme de Charlotte a esa edad, el cómo los niños siempre le hacían ver que ella no tenía un papá y lo peor venía por las noches. Sus pesadillas habían sido muchas veces intensas y otras veces nada se oían quejidos de su habitación.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar y conteste _ diez llamadas perdidas._

-¿Qué pasa Charlotte? –

_-Mamá donde estas, te estamos esperando para cenar – dijo alarmada_

-Estoy en el parque – conteste – ya voy a casa

_-Mamá ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? – dijo algo alarmada _

-Estoy bien Charlotte, calma sí – conteste, mientras cruzaba la calle para llegar al carro- ya voy camino a casa, ¿ocupan algo? – pregunte

-No, solo que regreses, sí

-Aja – y colgué

Por algún momento había extrañado la sensación de lo que era tener un nudo en la garganta, de lo que era poderse contener el no llorar. Podía, sonar masoquista o algo descabellado en cierto aspecto, pero a veces el recordar ciertas situaciones te llevan a esto. Odiaba sentirme así, débil, sola, sin tener ningún motivo por el cual estar triste.

Estacione enfrente de la casa, tome mi bolso y mis cosas al bajar del carro, cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-No lo vuelvas hacer por favor – susurro- no sabes lo que sentimos al no tener noticias tuyas

Sentí por primera vez que algo en mi vida había cambiado, no me importo que las cosas cayeran al piso, no me importo todos estos quince años de ausencia, no importo el que él se hubiera casado con otra, no importo nada de mi vida pasada. Lo quería, quería que estuviera aquí conmigo siempre, que no me dejara de nuevo, no deseaba volver a caer.

Su cuerpo temblaba al igual que el mío, ninguno de los dos decía nada, _no podía hacerlo_. Sabíamos que las palabras sobraban. Me apreté más a él, para saber que era verdad que esto pasaba, que en verdad yo había aprendido a perdonar y quizás también poder olvidar todo aquello y empezar de nuevo.

No necesitaba él me dijera algo, sabía que estaba arrepentido, todo este mes me lo había hecho ver. Pero mi orgullo y mis miedos eran los que formaban la barrera para no dejarlo entrar, pero, yo ya no podía.

-Vamos a cenar, Charlotte está preocupada - dijo limpiando mi rostro

-Perdón –

Edward se quedo quieto y simplemente negó moviendo su cabeza.

-Aquí el único que tiene que pedir perdón, soy yo. Por todo lo que te hice pasar o mejor dicho por todo lo que les hice pasar. En verdad Bella me arrepiento de todo, de haber tomado malas decisiones, de haber salido por impulso, de haberte escondido tantas cosas por culpa de mis miedos. Quiero que sepas que nunca te olvide, que este tiempo siempre pensaba en ti, siempre fui fiel a todo lo que vivimos. Solo te pido una oportunidad, una solamente, quiero recuperarte. Te contare todo, todo lo que paso y el cómo tome la decisión.

Lo calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Está bien Edward, pero ahora no – conteste- hoy no, ya tuve suficiente, ha sido un día totalmente cansado para mí y quizás para ti.

Me acerque dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos Charlotte nos espera

Había tomado una decisión y esa decisión era volver a retomar mi vida con él, intentaría olvidarme de todo, intentaría entender cada punto, pero, quería que él me lo dijera, que él pudiera confiar en mí, ya no quería mentiras, _ya no._

----------------

Chicas espero que les haya gustado, en verdad es relativamente corto el capitulo, pero creo que ha quedado mejor así. Ya dimos un paso más y aunque no lo crean, nos queda poco para esta historia.

Bueno hoy cumplo un año escribiendo para sinceramente esto feliz por eso, creo que ha sido un año realmente muy bueno para mí, aprendí muchas cosas gracias a todas ustedes, aprendí que tengo que dejar a un lado mis miedos y tratar de ser menos insegura, pero eso es algo que ya me caracteriza.

Lokas #2 y #3 las quiero mucho y este año si no es por ustedes, muchas de mis historias todavía seguirían guardadas bajo llave, como una que otra que todavía tengo.

Gracias a todas por apoyarme enserio y por soportar que tarde tanto en actualizar =$ …

Las quiero y cuídense mucho

At:

Tutzy Cullen


	14. Smile

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

_Smile – Charlie Chaplin Version Glee_

13 Capitulo

Smile

Edward POV

_Venia trataba de respirar bajo aquellas sabanas, las que habían sido su capa y espada hasta este momento. _

_Su mente nunca había estado tan perdida. _

_Desde aquella habitación se escuchaba el galope de caballos, la risa de la gente, los gritos de los niños, pero ella no deseaba escuchar nada de eso, ella deseaba escuchar la voz de Israel. _

_Los sollozos se habían vuelto la música de aquella habitación, ni siquiera la armónica de Don Hugo, llegaba a tranquilizarla._

_Estaba sola. _

_Sola como cuando había iniciado su historia, sola como cuando lo único que ella necesitaba eran unos brazos que la reconfortaran, pero nada de eso existía ya. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, quería tener a su hijo en sus brazos una vez más, pero nada de eso volvería a pasar. _

-----

Había pasado exactamente una semana después de la comida en casa de Bella. Sabía que estábamos atrasando cada vez más esta _plática_, pero no teníamos tiempo, ni ella ni yo.

_Pasajeros abróchense los cinturones estamos a punto de aterrizar. _

Estaba regresando de Londres, había empezado la gira del libro. Bella había sido la editora en jefe, al principio le informe que si se sentía incomoda que se lo pasara a alguien más, pero su respuesta fue no.

-Amor despierta ya vamos a aterrizar –

-Otra ratito más – contesto soñolienta

-Charlotte tienes que ponerte el cinturón – conteste estirándome para tomar el cinto y ponérselo

-¿Qué haces? – dijo alarmada

-Poniéndote el cinturón

-Pero papá – me reprocho cuando se escucho el sonido del cinturón al abrocharse.

-Listo – conteste dándole un beso en la frente

Me había traigo a Charlotte a Londres, gracias a sus chantajes sobre que no iba ayudarme con su madre, si no la llevaba. Este tiempo nos ayudo para conocernos un poco más. Pude notar que tenía demasiadas características mías. Como el orgullo, el carácter, lo impulsiva que era, pero lo que me llamo la atención es que tenía una cierta manía por las compras, pero en las librerías.

_ -Flash Back-_

_Acabamos de llegar a FOYLES la librería de Londres, donde empezaría toda la gira. _

_-Wow – _

_-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte curioso_

_-Nunca había entrado a una librería así – contesto _

_-Bueno ve a ver y escoge lo que gustes – dije _

_-Pero… ¿estás seguro? – pregunto _

_-Claro por qué no habría de estarlo – dije mientras espera a que Alec me llamara_

_-Solamente te advierto que si conoces bien a Tía Alice con las compras yo soy peor con los libros _

_Trague en seco cuando vi como se alejaba y se perdía entre los estantes de libros. _

_-Fin flash Back-_

Nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera tanta manía por leer –_claro aparte de Bella- _pero Charlotte era realmente exagerado.

_-Flash Back-_

_Mientras firmaba los libros al terminar la conferencia, me reía cada vez que miraba a Charlotte con un carrito de libros. Por momentos volteaba a verme como pidiendo la aprobación de algunos de ellos. _

_-Disculpe la señorita que trae un carrito con libros, es algo suyo – dijo el dueño de la librería_

_-Sí, es mi hija – conteste orgullo- ¿hay algún problema con eso? – pregunte mientras entregaba el siguiente libro_

_-Oh no claro que no, si no que en verdad me asombra la cantidad de libros que lleva _

_Voltee buscando de nueva cuenta a Charlotte quien se encontraba ahora en el área de descanso con varias torres de libros en frente._

_-Lo saco a su madre – conteste- podría cobrar todos esos libros, conociéndola y si es igual que su madre no aceptara que le regale más de tres _

_-Como usted diga_

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Sigo sin entender, porque me compraste todos estos libros, yo solo quería tres – contesto Charlotte quien venía cargando con una maleta extra

-Charlotte si te hubieras traído nada más tres de los casi veinte que tenias enfrente, hubiéramos duramos más que lo que duro la firma

Vi como se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había acertado.

-Enserio gracias –

-De nada, así que… ¿cómo vas con Ángel? – pregunte algo dudoso e incomodo.

Sinceramente tenía celos de aquel muchacho, él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella y con Bella, es como si fuera el sol y sombra de ellas.

-Bien – susurro

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te ha hecho algo que no quieras? ¿se ha a atrevido?

-¡Papá! – chillo parándose en seco

-Entonces Charlotte

-Le falta poco para que se vaya – dijo haciendo una mueca – el siguiente año entra a la universidad

-Oh

Era un paso difícil para ellos, yo lo había vivido con Bella, pero no de esta manera. Bella siempre había sido muy inteligente, ya que había estado siempre un año más arriba que sus compañeros y así fue como paso a dar a mi grupo.

-Es solamente un semestre lo que los separa o quizás dos – mientras la abrazaba

-Pero lo voy a extrañar y si él ¿se olvida de mi? ¿si conoce a otra? – escuche sus pequeños sollozos ahogados en mi pecho

-Amor todo va a salir bien, si en verdad se quieren van a poder superar esta y un millón de cosas más, trata de no cometer los mismos errores que cometimos tu madre y yo –

-No quiero que se vaya – susurraba

Me senté enfrente de la fuente, teniendo a Charlotte en mi regazo, tratando de calmarla.

-Edward, Charlotte – grito Bella quien venía corriendo junto con Ángel

-¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien? – pregunto Bella apartando el pelo de la cara de Charlotte

-Aja – susurro

-Charlotte – dijo Ángel acercándose con cuidado, volteo a verme como si tratara de pedirme permiso. Yo simplemente sonreí y asentí

-Charlotte, amor, ve con Ángel – susurre

Asintió y se paro con cuidado. Ángel no sabía si acercarse o no, por lo visto no le gustaba verla llorar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ángel se acerco a Charlotte, no supe que le susurro en el oído cuando empezaron a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Bella sentándose aun lado de mí.

-Cometí el error de preguntarle sobre su relación con Ángel y me comento que él se iría a la universidad en poco tiempo – conteste pasando la mano por mi pelo

-Suele ponerse así últimamente –

_Smile,  
Though your heart is aching_

Sentí como Bella se recargo en mi hombro. Los dos mirábamos la hermosa escena que teníamos enfrente de nosotros. Charlotte y Ángel estaban recargados en el carro de Bella, abrazados sin decir nada, simplemente se tenían el uno al otro.

-Te has puesto a pensar que ellos son iguales a nosotros- susurre

-Ángela me lo ha dicho muchas veces – contesto – la primera vez que los vi juntos me recordó cuando fuiste a casa y Jasper estaba en la ventana observando cada movimiento – me reí al recordarlo

-Es algo que no se puede olvidar fácilmente, después de un interrogatorio de por más de una hora

-Lo sé –contesto

-¿Hace cuanto están juntos?

-Desde que tú llegaste a San Diego, creo que como unos cuatro o cinco meses, no lo sé muy bien, nunca fui buena para las fechas, ni cuando tuve a Charlotte lo fui. – yo solo asentí

_Smile,  
Even though it's breaking,  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile_

Bella tomo mi mano que se encontraba en mi regazo. Sonrei al notar que varias cosas habían cambiado este tiempo. La aprete tratando de que ella entendiera que no la dejaría ir _de nuevo_.

-¿Qué nos paso? – pregunto- me refiero a nosotros, como fue que perdimos la confianza

-Todo fue mi culpa – dije – si yo hubiera sido sincero contigo desde un principio

-Edward no me refería ya a eso, al final de cuentas sabes que las cosas iban a terminar así –

-Pero pudimos haber cambiado muchas cosas, pudimos haber salido a delante

-¿Quiero que me cuentes de Irina? – dijo me tensé un poco, sabía que Bella ya tenía la idea de quién era Irina y que había pasado en Inglaterra.

-Era hija de Charles y Lucy Vulturi, tenía cáncer – comente- cuando ella cumplió los quince y fue presentada a la sociedad, por parte de nuestros abuelos, habíamos sido comprometidos, para que a la edad de los diez y ocho pudiéramos casarnos. Alice y Emmett estaba en la misma situación que yo, pero para ellos fue un poco más fácil librarse. Charles supo de ti cuando faltaba poco para que yo me fuera a la universidad. Entre mi padre, los abogados y él, acordamos que yo me casaría con Irina después de graduarme de la preparatoria, y así los chicos pudieran salir bien librados y tú pudieras ser feliz. – sabía que iba a protestar- déjame continuar- mientras apreté su mano- Charles es demasiado, _curioso_, por así decirlo. Supo de nosotros y quiénes eran los Swan. Cuando acepte a casarme con Irina me prometió que a ti no te haría ningún daño, ni a tus padres, ni a nadie que estuviera a tu alrededor. Acepte, a pesar de que todos se pusieron en mi contra, los únicos que sabían la verdad de todo esto, eran Emmett y Carlisle, no pudimos decírselo a mi madre ni a Alice, porque sabía que ella era feliz con Jasper.

_Through your fears and sorrow, smile  
And maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the su__n come shining through for you  
_

-Lo de más ya lo sabes. Alice dejo de hablarme, mis padres practicamente me exiliaron de ellos. Emmett a pesar de todo, fue con él que tenía más comunicación. Algunas veces me hablaba una o dos veces al año o al semestre. Estudie a escondidas de Charles, la unica que lo sabía era Lucy. Ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, que solamente estaba con irina por su enfermadad y nada más. Por ella es que regrese a buscarte, pense que te habías casado o habías rehecho tú vida.-suspire- Cuando mire a Charlotte y supe que era tu hija, jure que te había perdido. Pero cuando me hablaste la vez del hospital y dijiste que ella tenía mi misma sangre, me alegre de saber que eran mías.

_Light up your face with gladness,  
Hide ev'ry trace of sadness,  
Altho' a tear may be ever so near,  
That's the time you must keep on trying,_

-Cuando me corriste del hospital, sabía que tenía que dejarlas solas por un tiempo, que nada de esto iba hacer facil para ninguno de los tres. Zully fue mi confidente esos días, ella fue la primera en enterarse que era su tío, todos los viernes nos quedabamos de ver en el parque, al que llevabas a las chicas cuando eran niñas. Esos días me fui a Canada con mis padres, volvi a ver a mamá, necesitaba pedirle perdon por todas las estupideces que cometi en este tiempo. No podía regresar y recuperarte si no podía recuperar primero a mi familia. El día que canto Charlotte, Zully ya me había invitado, pero no crei que fuera correcto, hasta que ella me cometo que Charlotte quería verme. Al principio no lo crei, pense que era alguna broma o algo así, por las reacciones que había tenido Charlotte cuando se entero que era su papá.

-¿Zully te lo conto? – pregunto algo tensa

-Sin querer se les escapo decirme. –conteste apenado

-Solamente espero que Charlotte no se entere por que le va a ir mal a Zully

-No te preocupes no pensaba decirle nada, ella tambien me lo comento –los dos reimos por eso.

_Smile,  
What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worhwhile,  
If you just smile_

-Tengo que admitir que siempre tuve miedo, no sabía como habías pasado estos quince años tu sola. Por que apesar de que tuvieras a los chicos, tu siempre ibas a considerar que estabas sola, la terquedad siempre a sido tu segundo nombre – dije quitandole algunas lagrimas de su rostro

Había volteado a verla, desde hace cierto tiempo, cuando empece a relatarle lo que había pasado. Nunca me había gustado ver a llorar a ninguna mujer, por más que fuera de felicidad, no me gustaba verlas así, perdian la luz, se apocaban, apesar de que algunas veces se veian demasiado hermosas, al ver que en verdad, eran iguales a las flores, siempre siendo fragiles.

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile,  
What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worhwhile,  
If you just smile_

-¿Que va a pasar ahora? – pregunto –¿te quedaras aqui en San Diego?, ¿estaras sercas de Charlotte?

-Bella, quiero que pase lo que _tú_ quieras que pase, no quiero estar solamente sercas de Charlotte, quiero tambien estar sercas de tí, quiero recuperarlas, quiero recuperarte – dije acercandome un poco

-¿Me amas? – pregunto – en verdad, todavia ¿me amas? – susurro, sintiendo la calides de sus labios sercas de los mios

-Más que a mi propia vida – conteste, rompiendo la poca separacion que quedaban de nuestros labios.

* * *

Se que me atrase DEMASIADO, por no decir un mes.

Bueno andaba de vacaciones, regrese a Mexicali exactamente un día antes de entrar a clases de nuevo y ahora me explotan en la UNI.

Bueno chicas, estoy nostalgica por que esto ya acabara, falta arreglar uno que otro problemita con esta historia, pero ya nos falta poco, relativamente poco jajaja.

Cuidence mucho por favor y lo siento otra vez

At: Tutzy Cullen


	15. Hogar

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

14Capitulo

Hogar

Edward POV

Pase los dedos por sus los labios. Hace tanto tiempo soñaba con volver hacer esto. Extrañaba aquel dulce sabor, la suavidad de sus labios, la dicha de saber que seguían siendo igual de excitantes que hace quince años. Bella seguía sin quitar su mirada de la mía, comprendía que a partir de ahora las cosas serian diferentes, no quería que esto se saliera de mis manos, ya había empezado a caminar poco a poco en esta relación como para echarlo todo a perder. Baje mi mano posándola encima de la suya. Bella como siempre mostraba su pena o vergüenza a travéz e sus sonrojos.

-Te amo –susurre- nunca deje de hacerlo

-Yo tampoco deje de hacerlo

Me levante con cuidado ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie. Llevábamos sentados más de una hora, no puedo decir que el lugar era el más cómodo del mundo, pero estando con Bella, cualquiera lugar es perfecto. Llegamos al carro viendo como Ángel y Charlotte se habían quedado dormidos en el asiento de atrás.

-No hagas mucho ruido – dijo Bella

-Pero...

-Ángel no ha dormido bien estos días, tuvo que presentar varios trabajos para obtener la beca y ha estado en casa, junto con Jasper, Emmett y Ben ayudándolo a mandar todo.

-Está bien, pero.... mira como tiene a Charlotte

-Cullen, deja tu lado de macho a un lado, que ya tuve bastante con Jasper y Emmett

-Está bien, está bien, vámonos antes de que se despierten

El camino de regreso a su casa, Bella decidió manejar, diciendo que yo estaba cansado y que aparte no dejaría que tocara su carro por nada del mundo. Le había rogado –_sí, rogado-_ diciéndole que eso era la mentira más grande que había escuchado, pero aun así no conseguí manejar.

Durante el camino platicamos de cómo nos fue en Londres y que era lo que había comprado Charlotte, le conté como había estado por la librería, ella simplemente se reía, decía que no era nada fuera de lo normal, que ha Ángel ya le había tocado en su momento, su delirio por las compras en las librerías que hasta ya se había acostumbrado.

-Enserio es igual de terca que tú, tenía veinte o si no es por decir muchos, libros en la mesa y de todos esos quería escoger solo tres – dije bajito, tratando de no despertar a los _tortolos_. Haciendo que Bella se riera despacio

-Y conociéndote, decidiste pagar por todos ellos verdad

-¡Claro!- mientras me reía- enserio Bella, no iba a dejar que se quedara con las ganas de lo que ella quería y si en mis manos esta comprárselo, lo hare

-¡Por favor Edward! No quiero que me malcríes a Charlotte

-Pero no la malcriare, tengo derecho a comprarle cosas también ¿no?

Bella no dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sabía que había ganado esta vez –_por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo- _llegamos a casa, viendo que los chicos estaba afuera esperándonos.

-Crees que alguna vez Alice podrá perdonarme – dije

-Solo intenta hablar con ella, creo que ya es tiempo de que los dos aclaren sus cosas. Alice fue una de las más afectadas de nosotros Edward, creo que ella se merece saber de tú boca el por qué actuaste así.

-Y tú, ¿tú, ya me perdonaste?- Bella suspiro pesado, ninguno de los dos decía nada, yo esperaba escuchar un _sí_ o un _tal vez_

-Tú dijiste que pasaría lo que _yo_, quisiera que pasara. Y lo que en verdad deseo que pase es que puedas arreglar las cosas con Alice. Nosotros todavía tenemos una plática pendiente, lo recuerdas

Yo solo asentí. Bajamos del carro con cuidado, despertamos a los chicos sin hacerles mucho ruido, esperando que pudieran caminar para irse a costar un rato. Al principio quise protestar, Charlotte no podía dormir en la misma habitación con Ángel, pero Bella leyó mis intenciones y me mando callar.

-Te recuerdo que nosotros dormimos muchas veces – dijo

-Lo sé, pero…

-Nada, limítate a hablar con Alice

Dios esta mujer, sinceramente iba a controlar _demasiadas_ cosas en mi vida y eso me gustaba. Los chicos se acercaron a saludarnos, preguntándome como había sido el viaje, Zully me pregunto que si le había traído algo de Londres, haciendo que todos empezáramos a reír.

Me acerque a Alice, quería abrazarla pero no sabía si me iba a dejar hacerlo, simplemente me pare enfrente de ella, esperando alguna reacción en mi contra, titubee un poco. Hasta que hablo.

-¿Yo no merezco ningún abrazo? – pregunto algo cohibida

La abrace sin esperar que ella tomara la iniciativa primero, escuche como sollozaba en mi pecho. La apreté más a mí caminando hacia la jardinera de Bella. Me senté con cuidado tratando de no maltratar las flores, poniendo en mi regazo a Alice, como cuando éramos pequeños.

-No llores Ali y no te atrevas a contradecirme, sabes muy bien que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿verdad? – nuestras conversaciones siempre eran así, era algo extraño saber que cada platica siempre sabíamos que era lo que culpaba al otro o lo que quería decir el otro.

-En verdad lo he pensado, siento que si yo no hubiera actuado como celestina hace tiempo, esto ahorita no estuviera pasando.

-Alice, tienes que estar jugando. Tienes una familia hermosa, tengo una hija que es mí día y mi noche, y vienes ahorita a decirme que si tú no hubieras actuado como celestina no sería tu culpa.

-Pero Edward, tú no hubieras vivido bajo presión por mucho tiempo o Bella nunca se hubiera puesto así tan _negativa. _

-Alice, lo que estás diciendo son puras incoherencias, que no entiendes que yo estoy bien ahorita. A pesar de todo esto, en algún momento hubiera conocido a Bella, pero nunca a Charlotte. Amo tener a Charlotte en mi vida, es mi familia, a pesar de que no estuve con ellas, son mi familia. Tú hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, sacaste a delante de tu hija, te casaste con Jasper, mamá y papá están orgullosos de ti, tus papas están orgullosos de ti. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te echas la culpa de todo, aquí el único que los ha defraudado soy yo, el que se fue soy yo, no tú pixie. Deja de llorar que soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón por haberme ido sin ni siquiera hacerte caso. ¿Tú sabías que Bella estaba embarazada cuando me fui?

-No, el día en que te fuimos a dejar al aeropuerto encontramos a Bella platicando con mamá. Bella había entrado en un ataque de asma de nuevo y Carlisle la auxilio, ese día fue cuando nos conto la verdad.

Tome aire y lo sostuve un tiempo, nunca supe que había pasado en realidad después de ese día, se que Esme me conto cierta parte, pero nunca indague de más, no quería sentir más culpable de lo que estaba, necesitaba recuperarlas y si quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacer a un lado de mi pasado y tragar mis miedos.

-Sé que te dolió que te dejara, se que tenías miedo, crees que nunca me entere de que tu ya sabías la verdad de todo – escuche como Alice se tenso- si lo sabía, Charles lo comento un día delante de Lucy, sin querer llegue a escuchar como fuiste amenazada por soltar la verdad. Sé que me buscaste Alice, a pesar de que estabas molesta conmigo, que no querías ni siquiera que fuera mencionado, me extrañaste, así como yo te extrañe tonta. Me hiciste mucha falta, no sabía con quien platicar mis problemas, mis angustias, ni siquiera sabía si cuidaban bien de Bella. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que hicieron buen trabajo y en verdad se los agradezco por no dejarla sola en ningún momento.

-No podía dejarla sola, era mi sobrina la que venía en camino. Era tu hija, obviamente la íbamos a cuidar. Sé que tuve un poco de culpa, el negarte información, pero no quería que aparecieras por aquí, se que suena cruel Edward, pero Bella estaba tratando de asimilar todo y cada uno de sus momentos lejos de ti. No te puedo negar que fue difícil en un principio. Jasper no sabía qué hacer cuidando a Bella y a mí, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, sino fuera por Jared, quien nos ayudo a cuidarla mientras nosotros salíamos o mientras estudiaba.

Me tense al escuchar el nombre de Jared. Había visto algunas fotos de un joven al lado de Bella tocando su vientre, otras en el hospital cuando nació Charlotte, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar quién era en realidad.

-Jared fue novio de Bella o ellos sigu…

-¡No!, Jared fue un amigo para todos nosotros, un hermano más. Murió hace tiempo junto con su novia. Jared era hijo o sobrino del dueño donde trabajaba Bella, cuando vino a San Diego.

-Oh – conteste

Estuvimos más tiempo afuera, platicando de lo que había sido de ella todo este tiempo, trate de saber que tanto ella me había perdonado en cierto aspecto. Alice a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas se las toma bien, en algún momento vuelve a recaer en cosas del pasado. Yo había estado con ella desde el día en que mis tíos habían muerto y le había prometido que nunca la dejaría sola. Suspire al recordar que ninguna de mis promesas las había cumplido como yo quería.

-------

Faltaban exactamente tres días para navidad, Charlotte estaba vuelta loca buscando que regalarle a su madre, diciendo que nunca la podía sorprender ya que siempre se daba cuenta cuando compraba algo con la tarjeta que ella misma le había regalado.

-Papá tienes que ayudarme- dijo por séptima vez, desde la entrada de la boutique

-Charlotte, a tú mama no le gusta la ropa demasiado _Alice. _Ya sabes que a ella le puedes regalar hasta la cosa más insignificante y siempre le gustara, no tienes por qué comprarle algo demasiado ostentoso, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Se te olvida, que mi mamá nunca me puede decir un no. Sé que le tengo que dar algo diferente, no algo igual al de otros años, no eso no, pero algo que nos sirva a los tres o nos guste a los tres.

Llevaba viviendo en casa de Bella una semana, las cosas al principio fueron un tanto extrañas. Ya que yo dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes o algunas veces me quedaba en cuarto de Bella, cuando Charlotte insistía en que nos comportábamos como dos adolescentes o niños, al dormir en habitaciones separadas.

-Okey ya entendí, pero lo que tú quieres aquí no lo vas a encontrar, vamos a tener que hacer un par de llamadas, pero tienes que saber que este regalo va por los dos, ¿está bien?

-¿Está bien?- dijo más como pregunta- que tienes en mente - indago

-¿Alguna vez has conocido Forks? – sus ojos se agrandaron al escuchar aquello

---------

-¿Edward por que tienen que viajar, no pueden hacerlo después de navidad? – dijo en mi pecho

-Lo siento amor, pero tengo que salir, estaré aquí para navidad – susurre en su frente

-¿Y Charlotte? ¿Por qué ella? – sabía que iba a insistir

-No insistas Bella, Charlotte fue la que se coló al viaje.

-Ya vamos papá que se nos hace tarde, el taxi nos está esperando- mientras me jalaba del brazo

-Yo puedo llevarlos – dijo Bella

-¡No! – gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Diablos no se que tanto traen ustedes dos, pero me llegare a enterar en algún momento.

-En algún momento. – contestamos los dos

El despedirnos de Bella fue una total a saña hacerlo, tuvimos que comprar boletos para Londres de nuevo y dos para Seattle. Llevaría a Charlotte a conocer Forks, no con la idea de pasear, si no para poder arreglar la casa que antes habían sido de los padres de Bella. Supe por Alec, que la casa estaba en venta, los últimos dueños la habían dejado abandonada, dejándola amueblada y todo. Al principio fue un tanto difícil encontrar a los dueños, pero entre llamadas y favores llegamos a ellos.

-Sigo sin entender, porque tuviste que comprar esa casa – comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Charlotte, no es el tener, es el por qué lo hago

-Bueno me dirás ahora si por que lo haces, yo vivo muy a gusto en San Diego, no quiero ir me lejos de Ángel.

-Amor no pienso alejarte de Ángel, simplemente es un regalo que le pienso hacer a tu madre y a ti, y de paso a Jasper. Esa era la casa de tus abuelos. – mientras señalaba la casa

Hace como una hora habíamos llegado a Forks, el camino de Seattle hacia acá, había sido algo tedioso. Charlotte llegaba a comportarse como una niña cuando no entendía a que veníamos a un pueblo que parecía de extraterrestres, diciendo que todo era tan verde y aburrido. Voltee ver a Charlotte cuando contuvo un poco la respiración, sabía que le iba a gustar, era un tanto parecida a la que tenía en San Diego.

-Esta era la casa de mis abuelos – dijo mientras bajaba del carro

-Sí, aquí me le declare a tu madre y en aquella ventana estaba Jasper fisgoneando – mientras señalaba la ventana de la cocina

-Típico de papi Jaz, a la fecha todavía lo hace. Tío Oso y él siempre que iba Ángel a la casa o algún chico visitaba a Zully estaban parados cada uno a un lado de la ventana, nada disimulados por cierto, sus siluetas se translucían por que dejaban la luz prendida.

-Y nunca cambiaran, te lo juro.

Entramos a la casa, tomando las llaves que estaban debajo del tapate, donde Alec me comento que las había dejado. Charlotte entro primero a la casa, viendo todo tan detenidamente. Le había encargado a Alec que mandara a limpiarla y a comprar lo que hacía falta. Tuvimos que hacer demasiadas cosas a escondidas.

-Wow, esta grande – susurro

-Lo sé, al principio aquí vivieron tu mamá y Jasper, después se vino René y al último Charlie. – comente, mientras se acercaba a ver un poco más la sala- Anda tenemos que ver qué es lo que hace falta para empezar a preparar todo para navidad.

Nos la pasamos adornando la casa la mayor parte de la tarde. Alec había llamado diciendo que el árbol ya iba en camino y algunas cosas de comida para ese día.

-Como le haremos para que mamá tenga que venir a Forks sin que lo note, porque créeme, para engañarla soy pésima.

-No te preocupes, a Alice ya se le ocurrió algo y para eso tenemos que tomarnos fotos afuera de la casa, así que vamos para poder mandarle las fotos a Alice temprano y ella haga la magia restante.

Bella POV

Estaba algo inquieta, no había recibido la llamada de ninguno de los dos. Se habían ido ayer por la noche, estaba algo desesperada al saber que mañana era navidad y no sabía nada de ellos.

-Alice que ninguno de los dos es tan cuerdo como para decir _¿voy a llamar a mamá? O ¿sabes háblale a Bella?_ O ¡no se!

-Bella sinceramente ya me mareaste y sobre eso, déjalos que pasen tiempo. Han tenido mucho tiempo separados, nos les pasara nada, enserio – dijo mientras terminaba de checar su correo- bueno te dejo ocupo hacer unas compras para mañana

-Te acompaño – dije

-¡No! – fruncí el seño, nunca me había negado el que yo fuera de compras con ella- mira, porque no mejor te pones haber que harás de comer para mañana o termina de envolver los regalos.

No le quite la mirada de encima hasta que desapareció a través de la puerta. Me deje caer en el sofá, sabía que me estaba comportando de manera histérica pero me desesperaba no saber nada de ellos dos.

La noche había caído, los chicos vinieron a cenar a la casa, pero ninguno de ellos preguntaba por Edward o por Charlotte, es como si no les importara.

-Necesito saber, donde demonios esta Edward y Charlotte en este momento – los chicos tragaron pesado, sabía que no podían ocultarme nada y que esta era mi oportunidad. Rosalie y Alice habían salido a comprar unas cosas, y Zully simplemente seguía comiendo.

-Bella nosotros no sabemos nada, que te hace pensar que nosotros sabemos algo – dijo Emmett

-Emmett, en primera no has dejado de jugar con el tenedor cuando me contestaste, y tu Jasper más te vale que me digas en este instante, porque no creo que Zully quiera quedarse sin llegar a conocer a su hermanito o hermanitos

-Vamos Bells, ellos están bien. Si ya les hubiera pasado algo hubieran hablado ¿no?, aparte yo no sé nada, te recuerdo que yo tuve que salir ese día.

-Y si no Jasper, ya me canse de jugar a esto, y más les vale que si no me dicen el día de hoy o mañana temprano, iré a hablar con Esme, se que ella me dirá.

-Diablos, Bella. ¿Porque siempre tienes que utilizar a Esme como chantaje? – contesto Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

-Porque es la favorita de los abuelos acéptenlo- dijo Zully- al igual que mamá y tía Rosalie, que por cierto Tío Oso, si no tienes su helado de vainilla con fresa cuando regrese, no quiero ser parte de cómo mi tía te cas….

-¡Zully! – grito Jasper- controla ese vocabulario señorita

-Lo siento papi – dijo haciendo un puchero

-Tú y tu madre algún día me terminaran matando con sus pucheros y chantajes.

Recogí la mesa, no espere a que ninguno de los dos terminara de comer, simplemente deje el plato de Zully. Emmett trataba de quitarle su comida, pero ella simplemente se levanto y comió al otro lado de la mesa. Entendía que me estaba comportando como una niña, pero no podía contenerme. Escuche como las chicas entraron a casa, riéndose de no sé qué cosa.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Alice dejando la bolsa en la mesa junto con un paquete

-Nada Alice – contesto Jasper- solo que Bella sigue paranoica porque tu primito no ha hablado y nos ha quitado la comida.

-Bella ya te dije que no te preocupes, es más esto acaba de llegar para ti.

Me tendió el paquete. Ni siquiera había leído de quien era simplemente lo abrí. Traía demasiado papel y un sinfín del bolsitas que cubrían el. Escuche como los chicas se reían, simplemente no entendía el alboroto.

-Díganme que no me están jugando una broma y que no me saldrá nada saltando de aquí – mientras hacia un lado el paquete

-¡Dios Bella! Hace años que ya no jugamos esa broma, aparte ese paquete no es de ninguno de nosotros, si te limitaras a ver de donde es remitente – dijo Rosalie

Suspire y me senté en la mesa. Saque el porta retrato que había dentro, le quite con cuidado el papel con el cual venia forrado. Ahogue un grito al leer lo que decía y ver en donde había sido tomada la foto_._ Voltee a ver los chicos, esperando alguna respuesta de esto. Jasper se levanto para sacar el inhalador de mi bolsa. Negué con la cabeza al darle entender que no lo necesitaba. Le estire la foto para que la pudiera ver, sentí como caían las lagrimas por mi mejilla. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de aquel lugar.

-Creo que ya sé donde esta Edward y Charlotte.

* * *

Listo chicas aquí está el capitulo, definitivamente me faltan exactamente DOS capítulos para acabar la historia...

Bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Las quiero mucho y MUCHAS GRACIAS por esperarme….

Por cierto, me volví fotógrafa, bueno no tanto así pero llevo materia de fotografía, en mi myspace y facebook están mis fotos, por si quieren verlas, es cosa de que me agreguen vale. El folder se llama Foto 10 y en el perfil están las direcciones..

Bueno este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mis lokas #2 y #3, a Daya Black, a mis mejores amigas de la Uní, que me han aguantado con mis locas ideas de historias. A todas ustedes que están conmigo en cada capítulo, en serio que estoy contenta de saber que hayan aceptado esta historia. Espero de todo corazón que se igual con las demás, y pasen a checar mis demás historias, _Dos Mundos_ es la más nueva, pero no tardo en subir una próxima _Miedo _o _Resignación_, todavía no me decido por el nombre.

Cuídense mucho

At: Tutzy Cullen


	16. Felicidad

_**El más lindo recuerdo**_

_**Summary:**_

_Sabía que estaba embarazada, que él ya no estaba aquí para contarlo, pero acaso a él le importo quedarse, él decidió no escucharme cuando supe la verdad. Opto por su carrera, por su salida fácil y un así se fue sin decir adiós. _

_Solamente espero que nunca se entere que su fan #1 es Charlotte Swan, su hija. _

15Capitulo

Felicidad

Bella POV

No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo las cosas mejorarían… tenía la familia que alguna vez soñé, vi los sueños de las personas que más amo cumplirse, perdí y recupere al amor de mi vida… Salí adelante gracias a todos ellos y solo puedo decir que…_soy completamente feliz. _

No encontraba ninguna comparación con el pasado y con mi presente, tampoco quería empezar a soñar con un futuro, donde todos sabían que puede ser incierto.

Charlotte era feliz y su relación con Edward era mucho mejor de que alguna vez creí. _Y yo_… me fui enamorando cada vez más de él, de su sencillez, sus gestos, de la manera en que sus brazos me transmitían seguridad, sus besos que me hacían estremecerme, sus caricias me hacían sentirme mujer.

Eran años los que habían luchado por dejar mí pasado atrás, uno donde no precisamente había sido completamente feliz. Y ahora, me podía reír de todo eso.

Ya habían pasado exactamente tres años desde que Edward entro a nuestra vida por segunda vez, había terminado su libro –un éxito- nunca lo termine de leer, decidí pasar ese trabajo a alguien más… a _Charlotte_ … se había convertido en una magnifica editora –todavía no terminaba su carrera, pero Sam le había dado la oportunidad de desarrollarse laboralmente – había desarrollado esa habilidad y no lo decía por mi… llego a superarme.

Nuestra pequeña familia se volvió más segura, llena de sonrisas, alegría, pleitos comunes y corrientes, pero nada que no pudiéramos solucionar. En especial el tema de Charlotte y Ángel.

Edward seguía un tanto celoso por esa relación, ya que decía que era muy joven para casarse y sobre todo tener una familia. Me reí de eso demasiadas veces, ya que yo tuve a Charlotte muy joven. Nunca se lo reproche – y no lo haría- pero él no miraba las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Ángel hacia todo lo posible por ganarse la aprobación de Edward, hasta haciéndole de mandadero o lavándole el carro, o simplemente ayudándolo en cualquier cosa.

Era estúpido pensar que las cosas terminarían así y más aun que Edward sabía que se aprovechaba de eso y Ángel no se quedaba atrás. No sabía descifrar si era un amor masoquista por parte de los dos o simplemente querían conocerse mejor… simplemente no deseaba saberlo.

Charlotte era otro cuento, no soportaba ver como Edward se aprovechaba de Ángel y más aun cuando tenía que ver con su carro. Ella algunas veces lo ayudo – por no decir que en la mayoría-.

Jasper y Emmett no se quedaban atrás pero preferían mil veces que Edward fuera el que se aprovechara de él y no ellos, por la razón de que disfrutaban más las escenas que fabricaban con sus estupideces que ellos mismos participando.

Rosalie y Alice, estaban igual que yo. Buscando una manera en que Edward comprendiera que lo que hacía era una completa estupidez y sobre todo inmadurez. Rosalie había hablado con él indirectamente y Alice… simplemente se lo grito y eso había sido uno de los tantos pleitos que ellos tenían todos los días.

Zully y Apple eran otra historia… Vivian bajo el mismo techo de Alice y Jasper, no por problemas económicos, simplemente ninguno de los dos quería separarse de Zully y aceptaron a Apple en casa. Era cómico las veces en que Alice refunfuñaba al saber que su hija no era ninguna santa y en algunas ocasiones tuvieron que implementar los tapones para dormir, ya que la habitación de Zully no estaba nada lejos de la de ellos.

Todavía recuerdo cuando Charlotte empezó a tener relaciones con Ángel. Inconscientemente había llegado a casa más temprano y la única que estaba en casa era ella y por el carro sabía que Ángel también… así que lo único que hice fue tomar mi bolso he irme… era algo que le tenía ocultado a Edward - y por lo visto me iré con eso a la tumba, no quiero saber cómo terminaría Ángel si llegara a oídos de Edward-

Me levante con cuidado de mi escritorio y termine por guardar las últimas cosas de esta oficina, hoy se la daría a Charlotte ya que yo trabajaría desde casa. Había tomado esta decisión hace tiempo atrás cuando Charlotte y Edward se escaparon a Forks a la casa de mis padres.

Había sido uno de los regalos más hermosos que él pudo darme. La casa seguía igual que siempre, intacta. Alguna que otra imperfección pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Esa noche estuve tan nerviosa, que ni un trago de vodka pudo controlarme, ni siquiera Jasper, ya que venía o más nervioso que yo, por la sola razón de que no habíamos vuelto a pisar la casa ni mucho menos aquella ciudad.

Al bajar del avión había tomado un respiro profundo, sonreí al volver oler a tierra mojada, humedad, lluvia… el frio por supuesto… en verdad lo había extrañado. Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, simplemente nos limitábamos a ver hacia los lados, sonriendo con melancolía en algunos momentos y en otros simplemente sorprendiéndonos por los cambios que tenía.

Emmett en algunas ocasiones contaba esporádicamente anécdotas haciendo que el conductor del taxi se riera de nosotros. Jasper en ese momento ni siquiera a Alice tomaba en cuenta y entendía el por qué, él fue el último que vio a mis padres y sabía lo que significaba para el volver.

Jadee al reconocer la calle haciendo que Jasper volteara a verme y por impulso tomar mi mano. Me reí un poco al ver que las cosas aquí no habían cambiado nada, se podría decir que los carros fueron los del cambio, una que otra fachada de alguna casa, pero aquella tranquilidad y belleza que representaba el lugar seguía siendo la misma.

Al poco tiempo de entrar a lo que era la calle por donde vivíamos, visualice el volvo de Edward -aunque podría jurar que era más bien rentado que de él-

Después de aquel día Edward juro el que no me dejaría sola otra vez, el que trataríamos de tener una familia unida y sobre todo dejaríamos todo eso atrás, que empezáramos desde cero. En un principio no quería creer nada de eso. Quería correr de nueva cuenta al aeropuerto y volver a San Diego, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, ya estaba ahí y fue en ese momento comprendí que era lo que de verdad quería, compartir mi vida con él. Acepte cada una de sus promesas –que hasta este momento ninguna ha sido olvidad y rota-

Como cualquier pareja tuvimos nuestras diferencias -_era incomodo tenerlo en casa en un principio _- las cosas cambiaron sobre todo para Charlotte por que ya tenía quien le pusiera más reglas de las que yo le daba, pero eso no había sido problema para ella. Era la hija de papá.

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta de la oficina y abriéndose un poco, dejando ver el pelo desordenado de Edward.

¿Lista? – pregunto tomando la caja

Si, es solo que … extrañare esto – conteste

Bella… amor… ya habíamos hablado de esto – se acerco a mí dejando la caja en el suelo

Es solo que… es difícil, era uno de mis lugares favoritos y más porque aquí empezó todo… - conteste limpiándome la nariz

Amor… sabes que es por tu bien ¿no? – dijo besando mi frente- y por Uriel también, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos –

Lo sé, perdóname en verdad… es solo que es difícil ¿sí?, pero sabes que por mis hijos haría lo que fuera – conteste llevando mi mano a mi vientre

Estaba embarazada -algo realmente sorprendente para todos- pero en especial para nosotros, por la razón de que ya no debería de estar en tiempo de embarazos y esas cosas.

Anda vamos, que los chicos nos esperan en casa y sabes que Charlotte tiene que empezar a traer sus cosas.

Todavía sigo pensando cómo es que pude llegar a tener esa conversación tan chantajista de tu parte

Lo sé, yo todavía me sorprendo como es que accediste tan rápido

Los dos habíamos decidido a que si en algún momento yo llegara a embarazarme dejaría de trabajar, pero nunca creímos que eso volviera a pasar por nuestra edad, pero las cosas se pintaron diferentes. Llevaría trabajo a casa, pero ya no manejaría tantos libros como antes ni mucho menos tendría presiones… eso ya le correspondía a otra persona.

Salimos de la oficina rumbo al estacionamiento, donde había otras tres cajas iguales a estas. Edward había hecho gestos al ver que todas las cajas eran más libros que otras cosas. Solo ahora teníamos que buscar un buen lugar para poner todo esto. El cuarto que había sido por mucho tiempo closet de nosotros, iba tomando forma poco a poco de habitación del bebe.

Bueno, creo que ya no se nos olvida nada – dijo Edward al poner la última caja

No, creo que no – conteste un poco ausente.

A pesar de que sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado esta vez con mi embarazo, estaba todavía triste por la razón de que dejaría de _trabajar_. Me subí al carro, sin ni siquiera escuchar algo más por parte de Edward y me acomode. Era un tanto grosero hacerlo así, pero no tenía ánimos de nada… no sabía si estaba así por mi embarazo o por la razón de dejar mi trabajo.

Amor no deseo que estés enojada conmigo – lo escuche decir- sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que cuidar a bebe

Lo sé… es solo que para todos ha sido fácil hacer esto, pero para mí a veces no lo es… es todavía algo complicado… ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que tuve a Charlotte y … las cosas… no sé, simplemente vuelven a reaparecer en mi mente… es como si aquellos recuerdos volvieran por sí solos y se acomodaran como una vieja película.

Edward simplemente asintió sin decir nada. No quería preguntar por qué lo hacía, siempre que hablaba de esos tiempos el ambiente se tornaba a algo tenso o algo similar. No podía decirle que extrañaba a Jared, quien había estado conmigo en aquel tiempo y que se había mostrado como el mejor hombre. Tampoco podía contarle de lo difícil que fue, sería como un reclamo o quizás él así se lo tomaría aunque no lo fuera.

Llegamos a casa, donde Jasper nos esperaba afuera. Se acerco a ayudarme a bajar mientras Edward bajaba las cajas.

Iré al estudio a dejar esto – comento sin ni siquiera voltear a verme

Jasper volteo a vernos y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Estaba un tanto cansada por que las cosas pasaran así, sabía que él hasta cierto aspecto se sentía culpable – lo sabía o mejor dicho _todos_ lo sabíamos-

¿Están bien? ¿han peleado otra vez?

No… es solo que… bueno… fuimos por las cosas a la oficina y sinceramente yo no deseaba dejar mi trabajo, pero también sé que tengo que cuidar de bebe y con este embarazo hace que me enoje o me ponga feliz en caso de unos segundos y Edward ha sentido que estoy enojada con él, pero no es así… sino que simplemente me deje llevar y exprese algo de la vida pasada y creo que eso fue el detonante.

Jasper sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. El creía que era su manera de tranquilizarme… y en verdad lo hacía, solo que no me gustaba decírselo.

Tu más que nadie debe de estar consciente que Edward se siente culpable por no haber estado en todos esos años a tu lado y debes de reconocer que el también tiene miedo, miedo a perderlos a ustedes dos… las cosas no son fáciles Bella. Sé que amas tu trabajo como amas a tu familia, pero debes de entender que esta vez, primero está la familia. Edward es primerizo en esto y es comprensible, recuerda como estuve yo contigo y con Alice o Emmett contigo, estábamos completamente nerviosos cuando Charlotte llego, el único que estaba "listo" fue Jared, pero por la razón de que él siempre cuido más que todos nosotros.

Lo sé, es solo que a veces no mido lo que digo

Anda ve alcánzalo al estudio – me animo y termino por bajar las cajas.

Entre con cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta del estudio, entrando sin tocar. Vi como Edward estaba acostado en el sofá que daba a la calle. Me acerque con cuidado, sin importarme que haya dejado la puerta abierta. Como pude me senté a un lado.

Edward – susurre- Edward tenemos que hablar – mientras le frotaba el brazo para despertara

Te escucho – contesto cansado

Tenemos que hablar pero estando tu con los ojos cerrados no- conteste

Edward los abrió tapándoselos un poco ya que le calaba un poco la luz de afuera y se sentó para hacerme espacio. Abrió sus piernas para dejarme descansar entre ellas y poderme recargar en él. Me apoye en su pecho sintiéndome en mi _hogar_, en mi puerto seguro. Ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada, su respiración la sentía en mi nuca y era tranquila, mientras la mía era una tanto errática.

Tranquila amor, no tienes que exaltarte, okey? – susurro en mi nuca

Edward… perdón por lo de hace rato… es solo que… bueno… no quise… simplemente no deseaba hacerte recordar aquel tiempo. Hable sin sentido, sin pensar que quizás tú te sintieras mal, simplemente pensé en mí. Ya sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estamos juntos de nuevo y que decidimos dejar todo aquello atrás, pero en verdad este embarazo me ha hecho acordarme de eso y no puedo negarlo me hace sentir un tanto insegura… sé que me has prometido y que nunca has roto tus promesas en este tiempo, pero tengo miedo de que te vuelvas a ir, que por alguna extraña razón las cosas salgan mal.

Edward pasó sus manos por mi vientre haciendo círculos, mientras yo mordía mis labios, estaba inquieta por no saber qué es lo que él iba a decir ahora.

El día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada, no fuiste la única que se sintió insegura. Me cuestione más de una vez si las cosas iban a salir bien, si llegaría hacer un buen padre… no quería defraudarte en nada, quería estar para ti al cien por cierto… ese mismo día hable con mi padre y sus palabras fueronlas que me tranquilizaron. Todos sabemos que no nacimos con un instructivo sobre cómo ser padres o como no cometer errores, pero en verdad estoy tratando de no hacerlos. Sé que tu vida –el tiempo en que yo me fui- no fue fácil Bella, se que extrañas a Jared – y no me preguntes como se de él, porque no te lo diré- le agradezco tanto por que el te haya cuidado, ofrecido el apoyo que yo _nunca _te di. Porque quiso a Charlotte como si fuera su propia hija, cuando en verdad no lo era. Es solo que, en verdad me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo. ser parte de todo eso y poder decir _"otra vez volverán los antojos o tus cambios de humor o simplemente tener que recordar como cambiar pañales" _eso es lo que hubiera deseado poder decir ahorita y no estarme cuestionando si lo hare bien o si lo haremos bien.

Edward se quedo callado esperando a que le contestara, sabía que ese era uno de sus más grandes temores y lo entendía – bueno intentaba-

Yo… yo lo siento en verdad – susurre- sé cómo te has de sentir o mejor dicho trato de entenderlo y veras que lo haremos bien yo te ayudare, no es fácil al principio pero tampoco suele ser difícil. Trataremos de dejar eso como un recuerdo, un lindo recuerdo ¿está bien?

Un lindo recuerdo fue todo aquello que viví a lado de Edward. Había sido una de las mejores aventuras, un gran amor que podría presumir a los cuatro vientos. Simplemente todo había sido magnifico después de esa platica.

Aprendimos que al momento en que las peleas empezaban a subir de tono, los dos nos callábamos tratando de controlarnos y no decir más cosas de las que podría dañarnos o el simplemente dejaba el lugar o era yo. Charlotte muchas veces fue parte arbitraria en nuestras peleas tanto así que termino por enojarse con los dos, por tener peleas estúpidas_. Y si, eran eso peleas estúpidas_.

Hoy se cumplían exactamente diez años de que nació Uriel y Edward se encontraba recogiendo el jardín de atrás junto con Ángel y Uriel. Todos habíamos decidido vivir en la misma casa, los momentos de amor apache de Ángel y Edward era cosa de todos los días, los cuales ya se hacían por hacernos reír y no por molestar.

Observe a cada miembro de mi familia, no sabía cómo describir este momento. Creo que el decir que era _feliz _era quedarme corta. Mi familia estaba completa ahora sí – incluyendo a los nietos- que por el momento solo era el de Charlotte quien tenía ya cinco años y Zully quien había adoptado.

Negué con la cabeza al darme cuenta que todo tenía un porque en esta vida… y daba gracias a ello. Aprendí a luchar y sobre todo a entender que las experiencias son las mejores instrucciones de la vida para poder sobre salir y ser feliz. Comprendí que el amor es una de las sustancias más importantes que hay en nuestra vida y sobre todo es el motor para alcanzar aquello que deseamos. Encontré que el haber pataleado por dejar las cosas que amaba en algún momento, y que hoy agradecía haberlo hecho, es por la razón de que adquirí mejores momentos y fui parte de cada uno de ellos de una manera más presencial. Al igual que sentí que ya era parte de algo y de alguien; que existían las oportunidades y sobre todo que esas fueron, por mucho, las mejores que había tomado.

Simplemente deseaba que nuestro futuro siguiera así, que nada cambiara… _aunque en algunas ocasiones pedía que fuéramos eternos… pero eso era imposible._

Todo aquello había sido solo el inicio de un lindo recuerdo para los que se quedarán mientras nosotros no estemos, y se… que quizás… algunos lo contaran pero otros solo recordaran aquello que desean.

Solo me queda por decir… que soy Isabella Swan el inicio de un lindo recuerdo de un griego…

FIN

_Bueno este ha sido el último capítulo de la historia… quizás para muchas no sea de su agrado, pero para mí fue lo mejor… no deseaba hacer largo todo esto y sobre todo ya no tenía bastante material. _

_Pido disculpas si tarde meses en subir esto, pero primero están mis estudios –como muchas también lo piensan- tuve un semestre bastante pesado y no había tiempo de escribir o continuar con mis historias. _

_Quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes que me leyeron y que estuvieron conmigo a lo largo de estar historia… también una disculpa por el retraso y otra por si no es de su agrado el final y se esperaban otra cosa… no ha sido sencillo escribir después de hace tiempo.. Créanme había perdido un poco el hilo de esta historia__… y de otras que han sido publicadas y que por razones personales no seguiré esas historias terminare Resignación… no hare las secuelas por que de verdad no es algo que en este momento desee hacer… tengo algo para ustedes y lo publicare en su momento, pero todavía no lo es…_

_En verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo, aunque yo haya fallado como escritora un tiempo… se les quiere y las aprecio mucho…_

_At:Tutzy Cullen_


End file.
